A Desert Tale
by dreamerdreamer
Summary: Sireen is our Jasmine, and she lives in a dangerous kingdom in the heart of the desert. For ten years she hid a magical lamp that had a dark place in her past, but a new stranger in the kingdom is destined to help her unlock the mystery of the lamp and face the dangers that come with it. A retelling of Aladdin, and an ongoing work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

We were seven years old, my cousin Sam and I.

I remember we were running towards the sun. It was a blazing pumpkin lowering itself behind the sand. Every evening we tried to catch it in our naughty fingers. We treaded the hills behind the palace upon youthful legs and drunk with laughter, pursuing something we believed to be tangible; but then it would suddenly vanish, and there far above its ghost loomed, the great pearl of the night. When the moon appeared we raced back to the palace. Sometimes I'd win, but I would need a head start.

We had been betrothed at birth, though this meant very little to us in our young age. We were raised to be close and compatible, of which we undoubtedly were. My older sister Tarana was allowed the freedom of love to choose for herself who she wanted to marry since she was the first born and closer to my father's throne. But me, I would never get a say. So Sam and I were together always, and what mischief we wreaked!

I remember asking him to turn around. The sun had set and the moon was rising, bringing with it a soft chill from the farthest corners of the strange and mysterious desert. My main concern was that we wouldn't get back in time for my mother to greet us after having dinner with the sultan, my father. Even when she was well I saw very little of her.

But Sam was far ahead of me, too far away to hear my calls, and then he disappeared over a sand dune and was completely out of sight.

"Sam!" I screamed out in fear. The number one rule was to stick together when alone in the dark, especially when away from the palace. We knew of the monsters that emerged in the darkness. Some of them were serpents that lived beneath the sand, while others descended from the nothingness up above and stole you away forever upon demonic wings.

My legs sunk into the hill as I climbed up after him. It's what I spent every hot afternoon doing, chasing invisible adventures with Sam and Tarana across the sand. I was nearly out of breath as I reached the top, and there was my cousin standing at the base, staring at something upon the ground some distance before him. I slid down the dune and made my way towards him with haste. "Sam, what are you doing?"

"Look," he said with intrigue; before him, bathed in soft moonlight was a golden oil lamp sitting in the sand. We gazed at it curiously. It was a shining object, glinting even in the darkness—one of great value, I recognized immediately. What was it doing all the way out here?

"I thought I heard a voice coming from the inside of it," Sam said to me quietly.

I laughed at the absurdity of his words. "Haven't you had enough fantasies for today?" I took a step forward, peering cautiously at the lamp. "But this is quite strange…"

Sam caught my arm quickly, "Wait, Sireen."

His tone startled me; the only time we were ever serious among this landscape was when we detected serpents nearby. We had fashioned crude spheres from the nearby rocks to serve as weapons if we were to face one, but they were left at the foot of the palace stairs.

This is where my memory fades. I've spent the past ten years blocking it out of my mind, because whatever happened there scared me so badly that I don't speak of it.

But when I strain my mind, I recall Sam picking up the lamp. There was a blinding light—one made of a thousand colors. I don't know what I saw next. Sam's screams filled my ears. Then they became something else; his voice was no longer his own. I think that's what scared me the most.

And then my cousin collapsed onto the ground unconscious. I didn't know if he could be dead. I can't remember anything else about that night. I just knew something bad had happened, and I was there.

Sam lived, but he was sent away. The healers whisked him out of the kingdom in pursuit for answers, and my betrothal to him was broken off. And then time went on, and all that was left of him was that small, mystifying memory like a dream…

And a magical lamp that would remain hidden by me for the next ten years.

* * *

The desert storm blew in many strange things that summer. From my room in the palace, all I could see was sand. It blanketed my father's kingdom, covering the good and bad alike. For all the things that go on here in the shadows, there is nothing more terrifying than a sandstorm in my country (and not to mention the serpents that surface upon this disturbance, and they try destroy everything in their wake).

Merchants appeared the next day at our doorstep, bringing gifts from the far-East. One of them approached me at the dais with a basket in his arms, in which he placed at my feet.

 _What could he give me that I did not already have? I am a princess._

The basket trembled, and I watched in silence as the arm of a strange creature poked out, adorned with sword-like claws. My father was captivated; though he was a man easily impressed by shining, strange objects.

And then the creature rolled out of the basket, growling in a faint, baby like way. It wore the colors of orange and black, but its eyes peered up at me through peculiar shades of piercing blue.

"What is it?" I asked, picking it up into my arms.

The merchant smiled widely. "It is a jungle cat- a tiger, your majesty. Brought to you from a thousand miles away."

The tiger child squirmed in my arms, aching to be let down so it could play.

"Hmm," I mused, placing it back into the basket. "I've never seen one of these before. I believe it will enjoy its new home here."

The tiger growled playfully at me; I growled back, as it was whisked off to my chambers to make bed.

"Ah-ha," the sultan mused, stroking his mustache with satisfaction, "I like these gifts."

"Is there anything for my mother?" I asked him. She had been ill for so long then, unable to even leave her room for years. I visited her every day.

My father held up a shimmering jeweled chain that sparkled in the richest of colors. It was long enough to hang twice around her neck. I smiled gratefully as he placed it into a box and had it sent to her quarters. Even though she was wilting, I believed my mother was the most beautiful of all the desert flowers still.

The merchants departed, and my father paid them greatly for their goods. He spent gold on animals, spices, tobacco, cashmere, and any odd items of value. Every time they visited our isolated palace would be renewed with exotic treasures, for we rarely left the kingdom ourselves. In the heart of the desert lay our mysterious province—mysterious to the outside world, in any case, for the jungle that surrounded the desert was unforgiving and very few dared take the road through it. I was forbidden to ever venture past the village border.

We were self-sustaining, however. Beneath the sand was an enormous reservoir of underground water that supplied the entire kingdom. We had crops and farms of our own that were maintained throughout the year—for in this part of the world, seasons do not come and go. It is always hot.

I've dreamt of the outside world—for I know there are hundreds of other kingdoms upon this land. I saw nothing of it except for the rare treasures brought to my father's palace. Visitors could be few and far between, and I was not too sheltered to know it's because outsiders feared this place. They feared the jungle, the desert, the storms, and most of all, the secret happenings inside this kingdom.

My story can be a testament to just how frightening this place can be. I've faced horrors so far untold, and definitely not believed. Instead, though, let it be a testament to what it means to be brave in a place where no matter how much light shines upon it, darkness is waiting around every corner to consume you. Let's just say I've gone there and come back.

It all started the day my sister returned from her coming of age journey through the desert caves. With her, she brought a strange man who claimed to be some lord from some kingdom. He didn't look like any noble I had ever encountered, but his smooth words and mannerisms easily won over whomever he encountered, my sister Tarana included.

"Where did you find this man?" I whispered to her upon her return. My sister and I were close, but our minds were vastly different.

"Sireen," she cooed to me in her sisterly way, "you are always so skeptical. My company and I saved him from a terrible death in the caves. He was trying to collect some wealth in one of the pits. Poor man; he is staying with us for some time to recover before heading back to his kingdom."

"Well, where is he from?" I persisted, glancing back at the tall crooner dressed in the colorful robes of my people. He looked out of place with his paled face and icy eyes.

"Shush," she said impatiently, "where are my gifts, now? Father said the merchants left me some things…" And she drifted away.

My mother's room was kept dark and cool. The servants had incense burning all the time to cleanse the air, but my mother couldn't get out of bed despite this. She could barely speak at all. When I entered her quarters with the gift, I checked her breathing as she slept. It was just something I always did. Her breath was slow and steady as she slumbered. I placed the box with the necklace inside upon her bedside table and quietly left.

 _Maybe I can show her tomorrow._

* * *

Dinner was always an interesting affair in this palace, especially when there were travelers lodging in the village who were invited for a feast. My father filled the dining hall with long tables and savory food. There were one hundred seats so it was a noisy, crowded event and even more were the entertainers who juggled, danced, and ate fire all around us. I sat beside my sister at the long table of faceless guests and we chatted about our time apart. As the oldest, she took part in a coming-of-age journey across the desert and into the caves before the jungle. It was an eight month journey, and as she was asked to do she brought back a fire gem from the oasis in the heart of the wilderness to earn her ascension to the throne.

"It was magical," she gushed to me, her cheeks flushed with heat, "my companions led me on; they didn't require me to look at the map even once! Father won't mind anyway, he's so enamored with the stones I brought back. Luckily we managed to avoid all the storms, too."

I raised my eyebrows. "It's been too quiet here," I said to her, "it's as if the whole kingdom has been sleeping since you've been gone. I've been going wild with boredom."

Tarana took a deep sip of wine. "Well, that's definitely coming to an end. We need to get back to practicing our dance."

 _Our dance._

It was more than just a dance, though. It was the one power her and I had, and we shared it, given to us from our mother who had possessed the ability to hypnotize someone by dancing for them. It was a secret gift and one that we did not yet fully understand how to use- or what to use it for. Tarana had always been much better at it than me, and it was exhausting to practice.

She turned to me with a wide grin, her pretty brown eyes full of mischief. "Hey, why don't we try it now?"

"What?" I was taken aback, "Surely not," I said in protest, "I'd rather not make a fool of myself tonight."

"You won't!" she replied with a subtle desperation, "At least, think of all the lonely men here looking for a beautiful bride. I am eager to see you matched with a suitable companion."

In the eyes of my kingdom, a seventeen year old princess should already be married. But I was defiant, and more than anything I longed to see the world before making that decision. I knew there could be wonderful things beyond the desert.

Her words made me laugh. "I don't think so, lovely sister. I have a new pet that I'm training to devour any man who tries to approach me. I've named him 'Rhajiv'."

"Oh," she stated disapprovingly, "this will not do. I told Mother we'd dance; you know she wants us to learn."

 _Yes, I know._

The air was filled with incense burning throughout the hall, and the acrid smoke of tobacco wafting about in the firelight. The atmosphere was heavily subdued beneath tingy instruments the entertainers danced about with; it was the most familiar sound I knew. My breath was saturated in wine.

"Fine," I gave into her, "but let's not draw too much attention, yes?"

We climbed up onto the pillared terrace that overlooked the desert, our silk dresses cool in the summer breeze. The blazing torches that lit up the stairs flicked about in the wind, and the moon was at its brightest, illuminating the desert in a soft grey haze.

Tarana's movements were slow and skilled, like the movement of water. I always mimicked her performance, for it did not come natural to me. My sister mesmerized onlookers right away. For me, it was a matter of being able to let go of my surroundings and let the power in me take its course. Dancing always made me feel vulnerable and unsure. It was something you would have to give yourself away to. Even more, you had to look someone in the eye to hypnotize them. I was always too scared to look into someone's eye; my mother had said, long ago, that by looking into their eyes, you would see their very soul.

I glanced out at the landscape bathed in the brilliant moonlight. I could feel eyes upon us; no doubt our power was beginning to take effect. I breathed in deeply and gazed out at the soft land; from up here I could observe the road that led into the kingdom. There were soft lights in the distance.

Could someone be approaching?

My attention gave way to the road, where I spied a small company on horses. I couldn't make out what they looked like from this distance, but I knew right away that strangers were arriving.

"Tarana," I said coolly, hoping to get my sister's attention.

Still dancing, she turned her head towards the desert and perceived the newcomers with a slight crease between her brows.

When we finished dinner, the entertainers took to enacting a play at the head of the dining hall. I was just romanticizing the idea of rolling some tobacco in paper and slipping away for a moment to enjoy the moon by myself when one of my personal advisors, Ezra, approached me through the crowd of guests. His hair was slicked back for this occasion, and his neck was decorated with gold and jewels.

"Princess Sireen," he said by way of greeting, "I hope the evening finds you inspired tonight."

I took the last sip of my final helping of wine for the night, and shrugged agreeably. "It's good to have my sister home. Plus, our palace is enlivened with all these new gifts."

"Ah yes," he replied, his hands setting casually upon his hips, "and new strangers, too." Ezra shot a pointed glance over to where Tarana stood conversing with the foreign lord she had met in the caves. He had an intense face, with eyes so piercing and an intimidating height. He leaned upon a crooked staff carved of wood.

"What's his name?" I asked quietly.

"They call him Lord Terrowin. He's not anyone I've ever heard of, and the circumstances of which he met your sister are confounding. But she seems fond of him and he has a way with words."

"I bet," I said dubiously. "Anyway, how are you?"

"I'm fine," Ezra said assuredly, "I actually have news to bring. Someone just arrived, and your father the sultan is summoning all members of the royal family to meet them."

My mind flickered to the image of the strangers entering the kingdom from the desert.

Suddenly, Tarana was at my side, her curious ears always hearing. "What is it, Ezra?"

Ezra leaned in closer to us, his voice low and deliberate. "They are saying it's Sam, the boy who lived here all those years ago. He's returned."

Tarana and I gasped simultaneously. "It cannot be," she said breathlessly, "that's our cousin. No one's said a word about him since he disappeared."

She looked to me. I shook my head. "Are you sure, Ezra? Could it possibly be true?"

"Well it's something the sultan wants to keep private," Ezra explained. "They're meeting now in his receiving room."

Tarana turned to me. "We must go."

I was still shocked, and a strange feeling came over me. Sam had returned. Everything that had happened was real. I would face him again for the first time in ten years.

I shook my head. "No, I don't think so," I said faintly. "I'm just going to retire now." I made to turn, but Tarana seized my hands. "Sireen—this is really important! You can't just refuse to meet him."

My heart was pounding quickly in my chest. "Tarana—I, I just don't want to, okay? Just let me go."

Why had Sam returned? Why did I suddenly feel so frightened?

"Ezra, don't you remember him? He was spirited away over something that happened in the dunes with Sireen," Tarana said with intrigue, "How old were you guys, seven? How old is he now, then?"

"Seventeen," I replied absentmindedly. "Remember, we were the same age."

Ezra bowed his head respectfully. "Princesses, I will be glad to escort you there."

Tarana linked her arm in his. "Sireen, are you coming?"

I stepped away from them. "Actually, no. I'm going to get some fresh air."

"What's your problem?" I heard her ask as I slipped through the guests and made my way far from everyone else as discreetly as possible.

Sam's sudden return would re-spark the mystery that I had buried so deep. It was not something I was ready to face, especially with no warning.

I could always find refuge in my mother's deserted quarters; besides, I knew no one would find me there. I brought my young companion Rhajiv to accompany me in her private gardens, and there I waited for the night to be over, playing with the tiger child until I knew I could return to my room unnoticed.

Only one servant remained awake at that late hour, and upon returning I dismissed her for the night and bolted my door. Finally alone, I pushed back one of the tapestry's on my wall to reveal a secret compartment, just big enough to hide an object of some kind.

I reached in and pulled out the golden oil lamp we had found in the desert ten years ago. The one Sam had said he heard voices inside. I gazed at it for a long time, reliving that strange night again.

 _It's time to find out what power this lamp really has_ , I thought to myself, _And I think I know just the place to go to find out._

 _Tomorrow._


	2. Chapter 2

The daylight reached me like a falcon claiming its prey.

The walls of the palace were wide, tall, and strong- designed to carry as much light and air throughout as the sweet desert could offer. Summer storms would always blow sand in, as the barren land roared in its hot anger and assaulted the kingdom. Upon waking, I immediately began to think I could smell the ominous scent of another summer storm, pulling itself together far beyond the dunes and gaining the strength to strike. The season was only beginning.

 _I'll just be out long enough today to complete this errand-Definitely home by twilight- Who will miss me?_

My wardrobe was filled with silk, taffetas and chiffons—the wear of royalty; fabric the rest of the kingdom could never dream of wearing on their own flesh. So it was a plain cotton garb I reached for, buried deep in my chest of finery. Wearing it transformed me from the sultan's daughter to a commoner, for my task that day would take me out of the confines of the palace and into the bustling, hostile, strongly scented streets of the village. My disguise was a necessary evil.

I had always known there was a witch in the kingdom. She had visited the palace when I was only a babe and she was a gypsy, bringing gifts to my father from the caves. As time went on, rumors swirled of magical activity and dark spells of her doing; she became an outcast of society, from what I had heard. Many feared or disliked her. But surely there was something she could tell me about this lamp…

I slipped past my father's men without a double glance and stole into the hot, shadowy morning that overtook the streets of my kingdom. It was a sensory bewilderment; the village, with its narrow and winding paths flowing with its people of all trades and businesses; and the clay buildings stretched high into the sky, above the woven canopies of the markets and the chatter of the streets. The city was a labyrinth of clay and stone.

I knew it would take me a great amount of the day to navigate the witch's dwelling, and so I stopped in the bazaar to ask for directions.

And that's when an unfamiliar boy emerged from the expanse of villagers milling about and approached me with a crooked smile.

"I saw a rose garden once," he said to me. His eyes were alight and his mannerism casual. I stopped in my tracks, taken aback by this sudden interruption.

"Pardon me?"

"It was full of reds and whites. The softest, most aromatic blossoms that have ever grown in this world," he continued, "I thought they were the most beautiful thing I would ever lay my eyes on."

 _I think I know where this is going._

I nodded politely and made to turn away, but was interrupted again as he asked, "What is your name?"

 _Oh, how fantastic. A commoner bewitched by my inner allure! Must escape._

"Jasmine," I lied.

The boy's smile was wide and mischievous, and his hair, raven black and messy. "I'm Aladdin," he replied cordially, offering his hand in the normal social manner.

 _A princess does not shake hands_. "Look," I impatiently explained, "I haven't the time to make friends right now. I'm running an important errand and need to find my way, and unless you can help me with that, I'll be going now." I held the lamp closer within the folds of my garment as I nodded in farewell.

"I'm sorry, you just looked like you were lost," he said lightly. I noticed there was a cigarette tucked behind his ear. Tobacco was for the rich.

"Are you a thief, Aladdin?"

" _Pardon me_? Actually, I prefer the term _artist_."

I laughed at his wounded pretense. "Okay then, please, finish your poem to me so I can be on my way."

"It wasn't a poem," he said coolly, "it was a memory. One I now have of you. Farewell then, Jasmine." Aladdin put the cigarette between his lips and ducked into the crowd.

 _Street boys are so bothersome. Who does he think he is?_

I continued down the main pathway that wound through the bazaar. The village was buzzing with heat and sound, people hurrying every which way, but it was oddly liberating being amongst them. My palace faced the desert, and from there I was able to perceive very little else. The isolation that came with living in the palace did seem to overwhelm me at times and I then I would ask myself; why am I meant to be shut up in these walls? I'd like to see more. I want to see the lands where the sun sets. I'd even settle to venturing into the jungle that lies past the desert, however savage and wild it may be. _Could there be a jungle prince out there, waiting to meet me? How would I ever know?_

And then as I walked, for the first time ever in the village, I heard the warning drums sound. It was the signal that a storm was coming; the beats echoed ominously through the streets, stirring the crowd around me with surprise. I stood, there for a moment, shocked that a storm had approached so quickly. The drums were bringing a thick veil of sand towards the kingdom that could hit in even less than a half hour—I knew this from experience. Every summer was the same thing.

My feet were moving faster now, only I was heading back to the palace. There was very little chance I would find the witch's abode before the storm hit, which would leave me stranded without shelter.

It must've been alarm that rendered me so careless—As I stepped through the rushing crowd, trying to make my way back towards the palace as the sky began to darken, I bumped into someone. More like smacked—we were even momentarily entangled.

As they steadied me in strong arms, I looked up into the face of the street boy from earlier. I gasped and stepped away in embarrassment. He held out his hand to me. "If you're lost, I can help. There's shelter nearby."

I hastily brought my hood up against the wind. The palace gates weren't too far away; I could make it home just in time. "No, no thank you," I said hurriedly, and with a final glance at him I darted away, heading up the street to safety. The boy was once again lost in the crowd, and it was just as the storm hit, just as I met the guards at the gates and was ushered back inside the palace that I suddenly realized the lamp was gone. It had been secured in my cloak, but due to the storm I forgot about it and now it was missing.

 _One step forward, two steps back. Must it always be this way?_

* * *

It was late afternoon before I made it home. I thought I could sneak back in unnoticed, but I failed to predict that my sister would be looking for me. Her absence the past previous months had offered me a trifle more privilege of anonymity, as she would often intercept me as I tried carrying out any manner of secret plans with discretion.

"Sireen!" she apprehended me as I slipped past the ball room, heading to my quarters. I halted; to continue on as if I hadn't heard her would only cause her to follow me to my room and interrogate me the entire way.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, "Father noticed you were missing during the storm and set some men to search for you."

"It's a long story," I quietly explained, "Come to my room and I will tell you what's going on."

Tarana eyed me suspiciously. "Okay, I'll meet you there soon. Lord Terrowin was entertaining my ladies in waiting and I must go apologize for walking away."

"Oh yeah, that guy," I remembered in dismay. The mysterious man with icy blue eyes that Tarana picked up in the crystal caves. Typical Tarana.

My tiger pet, Rhajiv, met me upon the steps of my personal garden terrace. His eyes glowed golden and his mouth was filling with razor sharp teeth as a he grew larger every day. I began to teach him a number of different behavioral tricks, and learned quickly that he was an exceptionally clever animal. But more than that, he was an affectionate, very social creature. Tarana joined us silently on the sunlit steps, only the sound of her jeweled dress tingling softly penetrated the calm of the day after the storm.

"You missed something interesting today," Tarana prompted me in her older-sister voice. She had a lit cigarette of grass poised between her fingers, and the aroma was heavy and enticing. I took it from her and inhaled deeply. "You have no idea where I've been today." The smoke left my throat quite dry.

"There is sand in your hair," she noticed out loud, "I think I can guess. You will need to take a bath tonight because tomorrow is my welcome home feast and I'm thinking we should dance again."

 _This day just keeps getting better and better._

"And guess who I spoke to this morning?" She asked me. I cringed as I anticipated her answer. Rhajiv gnawed on a fresh piece of steak on a plate beside us, purring with satisfaction. "Sam."

I tried not to look as uneasy as I felt at the mention of his name. The urge to tell my sister about the lamp was overpowering, but for some reason I just decided not to do it yet.

"Oh?"

She nodded, her brown eyes big in the soft light.

"So…what, then?"

She smiled, and shrugged impatiently. "What has gotten into you, Sireen? Every mention of Sam and you're gone to crazy world…"

I scoffed. "I just don't understand why he's come back!"

"Well why don't you try just talking to him, then?"

"I don't—it doesn't matter. So what did you guys talk about?" I snapped.

She inhaled from the grass cigarette, leaning against the steps in her relaxed, unbothered way. "Well I came upon him with father in the council room. He looks well, just much older, obviously… Anyway I said hello to him."

She paused, the silence heavy and torturous. My ears were fixated on her every word.

"He asked about you."

My heart began to thud nervously. I stood up, exhaling a large amount of smoke into the sunlight. "Stop there, I'm tired now." I said to her.

She got up, peering at me closely. "There's something you're not telling me."

"Listen," I told her assertively, "you weren't there. You didn't see what happened that day with the lamp. It's something that has haunted me for a long time."

"Oh, Sireen," she said impatiently, embracing me closely. "Enough of that, now. You were seven—you probably don't properly remember what happened."

"I do!" I protested, "I remember Sam was changed completely from what he had been before. Something _unnatural_ happened. And we haven't heard a thing about him all these years since—and now here he suddenly is? How and why?"

"You need to look past that," Tarana said gently, running her fingers through my hair. "He seems fine to me. And he wants to see you. Why wouldn't that be alright?"

I sighed, feeling defeated by my sister's persistent reasoning. "What do you suggest, then?"

She smiled triumphantly, finishing off her cigarette and throwing it into the garden beyond. Rhajiv looked up in curiosity. "I can arrange for a quiet place for you to meet."

"What?" I said immediately, "No, that's not what I meant!"

"Hmm, then talk to him at dinner. Nothing to be afraid of when you're surrounded by every other single person in the palace."

"Yes," I admitted reluctantly. "Did he say anything specific?"

"No," she said simply, "he's a normal person, unlike you. He probably just wants to reacquaint himself with his closest cousin after ten years. The strangeness, I know!" She laughed sarcastically.

"Whatever," I said sulkily, taking a seat upon the steps again as the smoke from the grass lightened my head. Maybe my reaction to his return was unwarranted. Tarana sure seemed to think so. "I assume he'll be present for the party tomorrow."

"Most likely," she agreed with a nod, "But you better be there too. I mean it!"

After we parted, I began thinking up a plan to return to the village to look for the lamp. It was out there somewhere, and I knew I had to find it again.


	3. Chapter 3

My name is Aladdin. Where I come from, golden lamps are not revered. The jungle only appreciates survival and those who are strong. So I when I ended up with Jasmine's secret object in the confusion of the storm, it was only by accident that I rubbed the lamp.

At least, it's what I'll keep telling myself.

I climbed up to my room that overlooked the bazaar and covered the windows with thick cloth. Then I groped around for a lamp to light, and the next moment I was no longer alone.

"At last!" came a booming voice, filling the room with a glowing light. If I hadn't heard stories as a child, I would've mistaken the genie for a ghost. He embodied half a man- where his legs would've been, his image faded. He folded his arms as he turned to me.

"I have no name, if you're wondering," he said, "but I am a genie in your command now. I will grant you three wishes."

I had only heard of such magic in desert tales. I looked upon him in disbelief, and even reached out to witness my fingers touching his beard. My grasp met only air.

"Are you real?"

The genie frowned. "And who would deny me? You? Do you not see for yourself what I am?"

Maybe it was a dream. I had thought Jasmine was a dream.

The genie nodded as if he understood. "I think we can agree that our meeting is unlikely, though it has happened. Anyway, you have three wishes to make."

"Is that how it works?" I asked eagerly, and then paused. "Wait, the lamp doesn't belong to me. It was a girl—she lost you by mistake!"

The genie sighed and shook his head. "Believe me, it's better off this way. Just make your three wishes and don't worry about it."

"The girl—Jasmine—I need to find her again; the wishes belong to her. I'm not a thief; I conjured you by accident." My protests met only his unimpressed gaze.

"Look, kid," the genie said wearily, "You're not just going to 'find' her again; she lives in the palace. She's a princess."

I shook my head. "What? How could that be, there _is_ no princess named Jasmine here. The girl wore commoner clothes."

The genie's expression did not change.

"Oh," I said. "So she lied about her name? How would you know that anyway?"

The genie sighed deeply. "Because I have been trapped in the lamp which has been hidden by her in the palace for the past decade. I can hear everything that goes on in there. And I heard her encounter with you. Let me just say this—whatever is going on there, you don't want to get yourself involved."

"Can you be more specific?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied casually, "where to begin? Well, my brother used to inhabit this lamp with me. He is a genie of a dark nature, though, and was able to escape the confines and laws of the lamp through a forbidden act. I, however, remained trapped inside and then the princess hid the lamp away and if I'm correct, was searching for a witch to tell her what was truly inside. Which, for ten years up until just a few moments ago, was just me. But I'm not who they should be worried about, because I know my brother has returned to the palace and has some sort of plan. Whatever it is, it's not good and everyone there is in deep trouble. Understand?"

I shook my head.

He sighed again. "Look, the princess is already mixed up in some bad business. I am no longer there, so I cannot help. Your three wishes are my only concern."

"I can help her," I said immediately, "by giving her the remaining wishes. My first wish will be to see her again. If she's in trouble, she deserves to know, doesn't she?!"

The genie regarded me with disbelief. "You can have any three wishes, and that is what you decide?"

I shrugged. "There is nothing in this world I can't get on my own. I'm not even from here—I was born in the jungle beyond—and unless you can raise my parents from the dead and restore the happiness that I lost years ago, my only desire is to make my life a big adventure. I'm not afraid of anything."

The genie gave me a little smile. "Don't worry, kid. You will be soon."

* * *

My sister invited me to have dinner privately with her guests that night. She was constantly surrounded by friends and admirers, as her generosity was great and her talents to entertain were unmatched. Such a social life didn't suit me, however, and so I made sure that she and I mainly interacted away from all of the ever-present ears and eyes.

The dining table was laid with a feast fit for a queen—and that was always Tarana's taste, as she would someday inherit the kingdom. The garden surrounded us and the moon hung high in the balmy evening air as we were seated for the food—a table of maybe fifteen, and I was sat across from Tarana, but directly next to her mysterious admirer Lord Terrowin. The man with icy blue eyes adorned his face with black makeup and said very little to anyone.

The evening passed slowly as the night hung still, the only movement was that of sound. Tarana's entertainer plucked away at his string instrument endlessly and conversation buzzed around me. All I could think about was the lamp.

 _It's gone forever. I lost it. How could there even be a chance of getting it back?_

I despaired at the idea that I had screwed up and lost my chance of finding out the truth about what happened to Sam.

 _Maybe there's another way, even without the lamp…_

Lord Terrowin suddenly leaned over his plate of food and regarded me with a bizarre grin. "I heard you have a very special talent," he hissed.

I looked over to my sister in alarm, but she didn't take notice.

"Is that so?"

"Worry not, princess," he replied, "your secret is safe with me. I have a great interest in manipulative practices, and I am most intrigued by this dance you and your sister perform."

 _He really shouldn't know about that. It's a sacred family magic that we barely know how to use._

I just gave him an ambiguous nod. This man reeked of trouble.

He cocked his head at me. "Are you not proud of your natural gift? It _is_ a rare power."

"Do you know much about the outside world, sir?"

"Oh yes," he said eagerly, "there is much I could tell you. Much you can learn."

 _I bet you could._ "Undoubtedly so. May I ask, what brought you to the crystal caves in the far part of the desert? My sister said that is where you joined her company."

"I am happy to explain," he leaned forward, his eyes piercing into mine. "You see, I've been on a harrowing quest to find the ultimate treasure of my desire. What I seek has brought me here, to the end of the world. I have searched long, far and wide for something that will bring me infinite happiness."

I raised my eyebrows. "What kind of treasure could provide infinite happiness? I know nothing of that existing here."

"I believe I am close to finding it," he said, looking at me with a queer fixation, "I just have to dig deeper."

There was an awkward pause between us as his gaze was fixated onto me, and so I promptly excused myself from the table and stepped out onto the terrace with a tobacco cigarette. _Oh, now I remember why I rarely dine with Tarana. Her friends are the worst._

Had I drank too much wine? My head felt dizzy as I stood by myself. I glanced over my shoulder back into the dining room, which was lit warmly with candles and firelight. Standing out on the moonlit terrace alone usually helped me sober up, but for some reason just then I felt quite odd. Could it be exhaustion?

I followed the flickering patches of torch light around the garden and back into the common area of the palace, intent on paying my mother a visit. It did not matter how late I came; she was always the same, her mind and her gaze far, far, away. I hadn't even made it past the library when my vision began to play tricks on me. This was something I was used to, with my naughty habit of smoking grass from the oasis. Sometimes the world would just click in and out before me and I would submit to a mind numbing, blissful state of being and relax. But these tricks were different—the world grew hazy as I walked, and a small ringing in my ears began to make my heart beat just a little faster. I entered the seemingly deserted sultan's wing, determined to visit my mother despite this oncoming illness. And then, as I rounded into the main corridor, I was stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me, sprawled halfway down the hall in its beastly nature, was a desert serpent.

I gasped, frozen in terror. It must have snuck into the palace during the storm, as they tended to do once every few years. The creature was long and thick, covered in a dark green skin that represented the deadly venom nestled inside its mighty fangs. It flicked its forked tongue at me from fifteen feet away; and before I knew it, I blindly turned and ran, my mind set fire with a bone deep fear.

As was usual with me, I collided with another body as I reached the stairs and let out a scream of terror.

We nearly fell down the stairs, but steadied ourselves quickly. I looked up into an unfamiliar face with great surprise.

"What is it? What's wrong?" The stranger asked urgently, concern drawing across his face as his golden eyes scanned me alertly.

"A desert serpent-" I gasped frantically, "It's headed towards my mother's room!"

Without any hesitation, the stranger drew a long blade from a holster on his hip and rushed around the corner, back into the corridor.

I stood there at the top of the stairs, trembling with fear. Any second I expected to hear the hissing of the serpent, and the screams of its assailant. But there was no noise at all.

I cautiously peeked around the corner and beheld an entirely empty corridor.

 _Where did it go?_

The stranger reappeared in the hallway, his sword still drawn. "I have found no trace of a serpent up here," he said to me, peering at me again with concern. "Are you sure that's what you saw?"

"Of course it is!" I frantically replied. My head became light again and I blinked hard to keep my vision in focus. I must've swayed too, for the stranger held onto my shoulders and said, "You are unwell. Has something happened?"

I vehemently shook my head. "Please—please check on my mother. The serpent was heading towards her quarters."

"Come with me and I will show you there's nothing to be afraid of," he said calmly.

So I did; the serpent had vanished completely.

"It was a desert viper," I insisted. "I swear it was here…"

The stranger returned his sword to its sheath. "If you knew anything about the desert," he said plainly, "you'd know that most of the serpents retreat to beneath the sand when a storm passes. A thousand years of slaughter have given them little inspiration to seek shelter here in the palace."

I blinked, confused. "Who are you?"

There was disappointment in his golden eyes. He brushed his dark hair away from his face. "I'm your cousin, Sireen. Perhaps it's been too long since we last knew each other."

" _Sam_ ," I exclaimed with a gasp.

 _Okay, definitely time to get out of here._

"It's been a long night." I turned to leave, disregarding how rude I was being.

"Have I done something to offend you?" He asked me as I began to descend the stairs.

Discomfort rose up in my stomach. My fear of facing Sam had antagonized me for reasons I couldn't quite explain. I paused and turned back to him.

He looked okay—like, as in not how I—well how _had_ I pictured him to be, anyway? What had happened with him was ten years past. Was there really anything to be afraid of at all?

 _Yes._

The strange ringing had begun to occupy my ears again. My legs quickly began to weaken beneath me and I held onto the wall to steady myself. Just then, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I glanced down and with relief, received my advisor, Ezra.

"Sireen," he said, noticing my nervous behavior, "is everything okay here?"

"Yes," I said quickly, holding onto his arm, "I don't know what's come over me. Will you escort me to my chambers?"

"Of course," Ezra immediately replied, not giving a second glance to Sam. "Good thing I've found you, too," he said as we slowly descended the stairs, "your father wanted me to relay some messages about tomorrow."

"Oh," I sighed, though I was relieved that my encounter with Sam was so swiftly intercepted. When I glanced back up at the top of the stairs, he was no longer there. "What is to happen tomorrow?"

"Well," Ezra began uneasily, "I know of your distaste on this subject matter, but during Tarana's welcoming party there will be a few guests coming to… meet you."

I halted, my body suddenly rigid. " _Meet_ me? Is that all?"

"You know it isn't," he sternly replied. "But it is in the sultan's interest that you are once again betrothed—especially by the time Tarana takes the throne. Tomorrow there will be guests looking for your hand. That is all."

I cringed as we continued on.

"But with that being said, I'm assuming you haven't heard the news?"

"What news?"

Ezra sighed, and we came to a stop before the entrance to my quarters. "Of course I'd be the one to have to tell you this, but the sultan is considering renewing your betrothal to Sam, now that he has returned."

I gasped, my shock getting away from me like a bird from its cage. "Why would he want me and Sam together again? We don't even know each other!" I could feel heat rising up my neck.

"Maybe it would be best for you and Sam to talk that over," Ezra suggested quietly.

"No!" I protested stubbornly, "I won't accept it."

 _I need to find that lamp again right away._

Ezra peered at me curiously. "It certainly does seem that he has offended you in some sort of way."

"Come off it!" I snapped at him. "When I'm ready to explain, I will. But I'm not. And I won't marry Sam just because he's mysteriously returned here after ten years."

"Well, like I said," Ezra explained calmly, "You will be meeting some new people tomorrow. Try to get some sleep, princess. You do not look well."

 _That's because I'm not well at all, plus now I'm seeing things._

 _And I need to find that lamp again._


	4. Chapter 4

I went to the physician the next morning to discuss what I had felt the previous night. Looking back on the events, I could then barely remember what happened. With clarity I confessed that I drank wine and enjoyed some aromatic leisure, and that afterwards I believed I had seen a desert viper… _and my cousin_.

Yes, I was intoxicated with illness during our encounter, therefore what I said could have been something I did not intend. _But what did I say? It's all just a blur._

Billius appeared quite nervous as the conversation progressed. He flipped clumsily through his medical books as I recounted what happened again, his ancient spectacles nearly sliding off his nose. "Princess," he said cautiously, "in my professional opinion, it sounds to me that you might have drank something insidious. I know of such potions that bestow nightmarish visions upon its victims with the intent to empower their adversary."

"Adversary? What do you mean? Do you believe I was poisoned?"

"I believe that particular potion is tasteless and can be used as a tool to make a very important and powerful girl vulnerable. Now tell me, who did you dine with last evening?"

I thought for only a second. "My sister-" _and her carnival of mad hatters_ …

Billius sat across from me and sighed. "I am going to send word to your father," he said decidedly, "and security on you is going to be tightened while I investigate this matter."

"No!" I exclaimed, on my feet before I could stop myself.

 _I need to be able to go back into the village to look for the lamp._

He appeared taken aback by my reaction. "I'm sorry, my dear, but I insist on it."

"I understand," I replied, though I was cringing inside. And so two guards were stationed to accompany me everywhere, following me around the palace like ghosts.

And the one thing I hate the most is the feeling of being followed.

* * *

"You've got one night to make any real attempt at meeting this girl, and that is tonight."

The Genie had adjusted his appearance; before, his image had been attached to the lamp. Now he was whole as I was, as he explained that I had control over his appearance. I could make him appear to _anyone_ as _anything_ ; it was the real power of having a Genie for three turns. You could take as long as you want between wishes, and in the meantime the Genie was your pawn. The nature of his magic was a dismal fortune of his kind; but to the greedy soul, it was a reckoned power. I felt eager to hand it back over to the princess.

"There will be many travelers at the palace tonight," the Genie explained, "and no matter what image I can bestow upon you, it may only be temporary. With that being spoken, I hope you also understand that whatever wishes the princess intends to make, she must do it through you. She cannot truly possess the lamp until you have made your three wishes."

I stood at the edge of the roof, gazing on towards the palace embedded in the rolling desert hills. The sun was high in the sky now—but it would soon begin its descent into evening.

My one true wish was to leave this place.

 _But I don't need a Genie's help to do that. I will not take advantage of such power that way._

The road through the desert was rough, and the jungle was rumored to be even more dangerous. But I had been born there—and I could _definitely_ find my way back. Maybe after getting rid of the Genie I could make it out of this kingdom at last.

"Genie," I said, tearing my eyes off of the palace, "was it always this way for you?"

He seemed surprised that I asked this.

"No. I was human once. Genies are what they are because they were damned by a higher being, and once a human, then a slave. My brother and I shared a lamp for over a century before he found his way out. And here, again, I must warn you there will be trouble at the palace, if I know my brother. I suggest you tell the princess that so she can make her wishes accordingly."

"You were once human," I echoed him thoughtfully, "that is outrageous. Certainly there is a way you could be liberated from this unjust fate?"

"Oh yes, of course there is," The Genie said lightly, "but whom in this world would give up one of their wishes to save a Genie?"

I fell silent.

I glanced again at the distant palace with its strong, high walls and sprawling towers. "So how are we doing this?"

"I will have to dress you as a prince. It will be dangerous—there are many foes within this palace, many—ah—cracks to fall into, so to speak," he explained, "so the sooner you can get to the princess and then back out again, the better."

I took a seat on the floor and lit a cigarette. "I see."

"There are many oasis' in the desert," the Genie continued, eclipsing my view of the palace with his heavy human form," You could easily be an unknown prince from one of the lost cities. Do not say much to others, or you will raise suspicion. Also, keep the lamp in a safe place."

I looked up at him; he was staring at me with concern. "Never forget that; keep the lamp in a safe place," he repeated sternly.

I nodded. "It will be fine. Besides, the lamp belongs to the princess. That's why I'm giving it back."

The Genie sighed and rubbed his head in his hands. " _And, at last, Pandora's box has finally been opened…_ "

* * *

Prince Rafael was at least twenty years older than me. His beard hung below his waist, and the whiskers scratched my cheek as he kissed me—as was his custom, supposedly. My father did not notice my silent pleading before ushering in the next: Prince Ramkat. He was not a true prince—none of them were, really, unless they came from a kingdom beyond my father's, but their titles were legitimate in the eyes of their small civilizations in the desert or oasis'. Ramkat smelled heavily of musk and though not terribly older than I, he was dirty. It was difficult to hide my offense at this.

Prince Charon, though, was the worst of them all. He _was_ my age, he _was_ handsome, and rich, and clean—but his manner set my insides on fire.

"Where I come from," he told me upon our introduction, "the women are subservient to men. They wash us, feed us, and raise our children. They are hard workers. You look like a _very_ hard worker."

I drew myself up to my full height. "Where you come from," I said tersely, "the men are weak. In the walls of this kingdom, there is no place for weakness. Good night." My two appointed guards followed me away from the dais where my family stood to greet the line of incoming nobles and out to the garden terrace, where I lit a cigarette of grass. Normally I would never do that in front of so many people, but most everyone's attention was turned towards Tarana, as it was her welcoming feast.

Plus, I'm a princess. I'll do as I please.

"Ah," one of my guards, Janus, cleared his throat. I looked up at him, eyebrows raised, and he inclined his head slightly to indicate a presence approaching.

There was a man, dressed in fine robes and adorned with gold around his ears, neck, arms, and hands. His mustache curved curiously around his lip, and he wore a small hat atop his bald head. He bowed before me.

"Good evening; my name is Genius. If you will allow it, princess," the man said, "I may introduce you to one more suitor for the night. I have brought him far across the desert to make your acquaintance."

 _Oh, here we go again. I really might as well just marry Sam at this point._

"Good sir," I replied, "the evening stretches long before us and it may be better suited for you that your companion enjoy the food and wine and then be back again on your way home. I have exhausted my formalities for the night."

This did not seem to sway him. "My princess," he said politely, "I can vouch for this suitor, and can say with certainty that you will be interested in meeting them."

My guards knew very well of my impatience. Janus stepped between the man and I, shaking his head.

"The princess has made her decision. Go back inside."

Genius stretched his neck to peer around my guards. "Princess Sireen—we beg for only a moment of your time. My companion may have something of great importance to you."

I laughed. "Like what?" I said. "The only thing I desire is to be left _alone_."

"Perhaps a certain lamp? Or maybe you already have many of those?"

"Wait," I said immediately as Janus and Io began ushering Genius away. "Excuse me," I said quietly to him, "what did you say?"

The bald man grinned at my apprehension. "Please, allow me to introduce Prince Aladdin."

I waived my guards away. As long as we were near my family, I did not technically need them around. Then a boy approached us from the dining room. He was tall, dressed predictably like a prince, and when he saw me, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Have we met before?" I asked him.

Prince Aladdin cleared his throat. Genius stepped aside. "That depends on who's listening," he said quietly.

 _Did he just wink at me?_

"What of this lamp?" I asked, eyeing his bald companion with suspicion.

Aladdin inclined his head so his voice could only be carried between us. "I've come to return what is yours. There are some things I need to tell you, though. It's a matter of great discretion."

I gazed into his face. And then it clicked.

" _You're the boy from the bazaar_ ," I said with a gasp.

"Sshhh!" He waived his hands to indicate secrecy. "Yes, I am. Are you going to tell?"

I took a step back. "Does this mean you're not really a prince?"

"Appearing as one was my only way inside. I hope you can understand the urgency of our meeting." His tone was sincere.

I glanced back at the party; still, no one seemed to be noticing me. I, too, lowered my voice considerably. "Do you have my lamp?"

Aladdin nodded. I sighed deeply in relief.

"But," he said, "you are in great danger."

Before I could even register the alarm of his words, the bald man Genius stepped in. "Princess, might I suggest we find somewhere else to talk? I can promise the lamp will be returned to your safely if only you allow us a few moments of your time."

Just then, Ezra emerged from the dining hall. He regarded us nonchalantly as he approached. "Sireen," he said by way of greeting, "your father will soon be introducing Sam to the kingdom. He requests that you join your family for the announcement."

I glanced back at Genius and Aladdin, and then towards the dais where my family stood, engaging with the guests.

"Um, Ezra," I began with hesitation, "I'm afraid I won't be able to do that."

Having known me since I was a child, Ezra wasn't terribly surprised at my response. But he furrowed his brow and replied, "Now really, I am obligated to insist you do. Your father will be displeased."

I sighed, and inhaled the last of my cigarette. "Forgive me, but I have company." Then, with a nod towards the other two, I lead them away from the party and out into the moonlit dunes of the quiet desert.

* * *

We buried our feet in the sand as we sat atop a mountainous dune, facing the golden lit palace in the night. I knew I couldn't stay long—my guards would be nervously searching for me again, and undoubtedly reporting to my father that I had abandoned their protection.

 _Just more drama for me to deal with._

Aladdin shed his princely robes to reveal his true street garb beneath. I was impressed by his impossible façade.

"How did you make it inside?" I asked him once we were well out of ear shot.

He looked into the distance. "I wished it."

His strange companion, Genius, had vanished somewhere between the palace and the dunes. Then Aladdin pulled the lamp out from the folds of his robes.

A sense of relief rushed through me; I reached out for it and grasped it tightly, holding it close. "Thank you for returning this. I really needed it back."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

He laughed. "You are so fiery. Maybe I should wish next to turn into water to extinguish your flames."

"What's all this about _wishes_?"

Aladdin's laugh quickly subsided. He leaned in, lowering his voice again despite our seclusion. "That is no ordinary lamp in your possession."

I held it close to me; better not lose it again. "I know it isn't," I replied, "and I was on my way to figuring out exactly how so when I lost it and-"

"—it wound up in _my_ hands," Aladdin interjected.

"Yes." Why was this boy so annoying?

"The thing is," he said, "I didn't know it was a special lamp. But I discovered there is a genie inside—and you know the legends, don't you? You get three wishes…."

"Hold on," I interrupted, " _there is a genie inside_?"

Aladdin paused, and then seemed to decide that rubbing the lamp was the best possible way to affirm this—and to my greatest surprise emerged a ghost-like being.

I made to scream, but Aladdin clapped his hand over my mouth. "Princess," he said quickly, "I beg you not to be afraid, and to not give away what has happened here!"

The Genie regarded me coolly. It was clear that it was he who had posed as Aladdin's guard before.

I shook Aladdin's hand off my face and was immediately on my feet. "I always knew there was something inside," I said, my voice shaking, "and it was _you_! You did something to my cousin Sam!" I pointed at Genius, who now appeared as a regular man as he did before.

"No!" the genie said frantically, "I can assure you I have been trapped inside that lamp since you first discovered it—but my brother, he escaped! Whatever happened to your cousin, I believe it has to do with that!"

"What do you _mean_?" I asked in frustration.

"It's what I needed to tell you in secrecy," Aladdin said quickly, "you are in danger. The Genie's brother has returned to the palace and for whatever reason, it cannot be good. We need to get him back inside the lamp!"

"Well—we can wish for it then!" I said. "Three wishes, right?"

"Wrong," here, Aladdin cringed. "I had to use one to get here tonight. But the remaining two wishes are yours…"

I sighed deeply.

"If it were that simple," the Genie said, "it would be done by now. My brother escaping the confines of the lamp was a move that defied magic as I know it—but I can say for sure that your cousin played an integral part in that. I now sense that my brother has returned…"

"And so has Sam," I said. I allowed the information to sink in, and I pieced together a grim conclusion. "Sam may have the answer to what happened."

The Genie shook his head. "I will not discuss this in any more depth, but it is my sincere advice that you stay away from your cousin. It can hardly be a coincidence that he has returned after all this time and that I can also feel my brother's presence. I do not mean to imply anything except this matter needs to be treated with the utmost caution."

"I see," I said. Maybe my gut feeling had been right all along—Sam was not himself, and his return was further unexplained. _But hadn't he seemed so normal in our previous encounter?_

Aladdin cleared his throat. "My task was to return the lamp—and the wishes left—to you. It appears I have done so, but the Genie said you will have to make your wishes through me. Do you know what they are?"

"No," I said simply. "It seems as if I need to figure out what's going on here before I can decide. Does this mean, because it was you who rubbed the lamp, that it is you who must now carry it?"

We both looked towards the Genie for an answer. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It is not my intention to stay anywhere near the palace—I'm afraid it would only put you in greater danger, princess, and myself as well. Aladdin lives in the village. It will have to be up to him to keep it safe until you make your wishes."

"But what about my cousin?" I asked. "How am I to know if he's to be trusted?"

The Genie shook his head. "He isn't. But the more you can find out safely, the better. You may hold on to the wishes as long as you like, but the longer I am kept around here, the more likely my brother will rediscover the lamp—and then who knows what could happen with that."

"What does your brother look like?" Aladdin asked.

The Genie shook his head. "I know what his human form looks like, but he would not be able to access it. He's hiding inside something; that is all I know."

"Then we will search for an object," Aladdin said, looking to me.

I looked away. _Wish thief._

Then I heard voices calling my name.

"Go back inside the lamp," I told the Genie. It was my guards approaching from the terrace, searching for me.

"I will have guards tailing me for some time," I told Aladdin. "But we need to keep in contact. How will I be able to find you again after this?"

"Can you meet me tomorrow?" he asked.

"Okay," I said reluctantly, "in the bazaar again."

I stood and shouted towards my guards, "I'm here! Prince Aladdin and I were just taking a little walk."

Aladdin lit a cigarette. I took it from him and walked towards Janus and Io, leaving him behind.

"Princess," Io said, "you are expected at dinner now."

"I understand," I said. I turned to glance back at the dune from which Aladdin and I had stood. He was no longer there.

Inside the palace, Sam was sat a few seats down from me at the dinner table. I tried to keep to myself, but I could've sworn he gave me a suspicious glance.

Or maybe I was just seeing things again.


	5. Chapter 5

Tarana came to my quarters for breakfast, and with her she brought servants carrying trays full of food and teas. "Rise and shine," she said cheerfully.

I sleepily joined her at my breakfast table, which overlooked the palace gardens. My growing tiger child, Rhajiv, also appeared at the table, looking up at me for sausages.

"Still tired from last night?" she asked me.

We had been practicing our dance together until quite late. I nodded and took a sip of warm tea.

"I heard whispers that there is a ceremony today, for Sam," Tarana said, "Father's making him head of his guard."

"That is quite an honor," I admitted, watching the sun rise on the horizon.

"It's certainly what his mother would have wanted for him."

His mother was the sultan's late sister. She died and left him in the care of the palace.

"He is certainly gaining quite a reputation here," I noted with ill-concealed disappointment.

Tarana gave me a knowing smile. "He was training with the sultan's men; I hear he is deadly with a spear. No wonder he was promoted so swiftly."

I yawned and fed Rhajiv some honey biscuits. _Today I am meeting with Aladdin._

"What's on your mind, sister?"

Tarana was so quick to read me; it was an annoying habit of hers. I looked away, keeping my gaze fixed into the garden. "I suppose I'm just growing weary from all of these parties. Tonight will be the third occasion in a fortnight, with Sam's ceremony."

Tarana sat up in her chair, her gaze becoming stern. "You will be coming to that, won't you?"

"Of course I will!" I huffed. "I just have some errands to run today, first."

She stared accusingly at me across the table. "If you don't go, people will question it. He _is_ family, after all."

I struggled to keep my eyes from rolling.

"And he's grown into such a fine young man," she continued on, "I am very impressed with who he's become. I'm even more astonished that you haven't tried reconnecting with him. You two were inseparable as kids."

"We _were_ separated as kids," I cut in hastily, "for ten years, remember? Leave it alone."

Tarana shook her head at me. We finished our breakfast shortly afterwards.

* * *

The morning rain washed away the sand and dust in the streets, leaving the bazaar muggy and sober. I made my way down the main street, side stepping large puddles and rolling my sleeves up against the dripping hangings from above. More than anything, I just wanted to be inside my quarters in my bath, high above the muddy village and all its constant buzzing.

I convinced my guards to allow me to go out by myself, and after some arguing about it, I was allowed until midday to return to the palace.

I found Aladdin deep in the market, where all the scents were most potent,—or rather, he found me.

From the shadow of a low hanging awning a hand reached out and pulled me aside.

"Follow me," he whispered.

There were crumbling steps built of clay that wrapped behind the shops and upwards, over the street. Aladdin navigated them well, and I followed in complete bewilderment.

"Are we climbing onto the roof?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, holding out his hand to assist me up the damp, uneven stairs.

At the top was an abandoned apartment, bare and forgotten. "This is where I live," Aladdin explained.

The view from his room beheld the most wondrous perspective of the palace I'd ever seen. From here, it looked like a picture painted in gold. I stood captivated, Aladdin next to me in this bare room. "And that's where _you_ live, evidently." He said, and then seemed to ponder for a moment. "What's it like?"

"Great." I turned away from the scene. "Now tell me about yourself; who are you?"

My words surprised him. "I'm no one," he replied at last, with a shrug, "Just a street rat trying to survive." He then retrieved a lone sitar from the floor and began plucking on it as he took a seat in the wide window.

I lit a cigarette of grass and sat down beside him. "I need to know," I said to him, "because you have my wishes."

He shook his head as he played the instrument. "They're your wishes; I swear it. I will do what I can to help you make them. And I told you before: I'm an artist, not a thief."

"Do you live here alone?" I asked, passing him the cigarette and he inhaled the delicate herbs as he continued to play. Aladdin nodded in response.

"Where is your family?"

"Gone," he said simply, handing the cigarette back to me. "I'm not from this kingdom. I was born in the jungle past the desert."

I gasped; _could it be true? Are there really people who live there?_

"Don't be surprised," he said with a slight smile, "we live in a world larger than you can imagine."

"I doubt it," I said dubiously, "though I _am_ intrigued." The view of the palace was distracting me; it was like a painting, one as old as the stone.

"Would you like to see it?" he asked, his eyes focused on his carefully playing fingers.

"The jungle? It is very far away," I said indifferently, "The desert alone is immeasurable."

Aladdin shook his head. "The desert _has_ been measured. It is said that you can cross it with a magic carpet in one day."

"A magic carpet, you say?" It was the Genie. He appeared next to us in his human form, wearing a ponderous expression. "I know where to find one of those."

Our ears perked up; Aladdin put down his sitar. "Truly?"

"Indeed," Genius conceded, "it was smuggled into the palace some weeks ago. It is hidden in one of the guest's rooms by a sorcerer."

 _I can't believe I was hiding this genie for ten years._ "A _sorcerer?_ In the palace?" I said in disbelief, "who could it be?"

"A thief, which is why it won't fly." said Genius. "If you could take me to it, I would be able to waken it's spirit. It's my duty as a genie to do so."

Aladdin was silent, his arms resting upon the sitar as he gazed at the palace.

 _It would most certainly be his ticket back to the jungle,_ I thought.

"There is a ceremony tonight that everyone in the palace will be going to. Let's look for the carpet as soon as it starts."

Aladdin and Genius exchanged hesitant glances.

"Neither of us are exactly safe in that palace; if my brother discovers the lamp, he will undoubtedly try to destroy it," the Genie stated.

"And I can't parade around as a nonexistent prince for _too_ long," Aladdin conceded.

"It will be fine," I told them, although inside I wasn't sure I trusted my own words. "The carpet will give us an upper hand."

Aladdin stood, silhouetted against the sweeping view of the palace. "Do you really think we could pull it off? I mean—a magic carpet, well, it's sort of a valuable item, isn't it?"

"So valuable, that whoever removed it from the crystal caves is now cursed," Genius said.

"I think I know exactly who that is," I said. "Meet me at the palace gates before sun down. We will find it."

* * *

I ordered the guards to allow Aladdin entry into the palace.

"Did you bring the lamp?" I whispered to him as we made our way through the courtyards. Aladdin was wearing a cloak with the hood over his head.

"Yes," he whispered in reply.

"If anyone asks," I said, "stick with your princely identity. No one should question it, especially if you stay with me."

"Sure."

"So you can put the hood down."

He did so, and gazed around at the sprawling courtyard teeming with servants preparing for the ceremony. "I've never seen anything like this before," he said.

I laughed. "I like you better for it. Hey, do you want to meet my pet?"

Aladdin was clearly intrigued. I led him away from the bustle of the ceremony preparation and deep into the palace gardens, where Rhajiv was stalking a peacock.

"It's a _tiger_ ," Aladdin breathed as Rhajiv came trotting towards us in his youthful innocence.

I looked over to him. "You've seen one before?"

He nodded, running his hands through Rhajiv's rich fur as the jungle cat purred with contentment. "I've only seen them grown. They are the enemy of man in the wild."

I looked down at the tiger child thoughtfully. "How can it be?" I asked, "Rhajiv is affectionate with humans."

"In the jungle, they are intelligent but savage creatures. This one will grow—hopefully, it will keep this temperament." Aladdin stroked Rhajiv with skilled hands.

I sat down beside them and lit a cigarette for us to share. "Aladdin, are you really from the jungle?"

"I am," he affirmed.

"Tell me what it is like there."

Aladdin took a lengthy inhale from the cigarette, watching Rhajiv pounce at butterflies. "Well," he said after a while, "here, everything is the color of sand and fire. The sun burns hot, always. The jungle can be dark and deep, draped with every shade of green you could ever think of. There are not many people there; it is mostly animals. To live among them is a skill. Almost like living here, where it too is difficult to survive in such a hostile kingdom."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hostile? My kingdom?"

"You've only seen it through the eyes of a princess."

I sat up straight. "But that's why I want to see the world. All I've ever known is the desert, this kingdom. If it's true that the carpet can take us to the jungle in one day, then I will have to go see it."

Aladdin was on his feet. "So where is it?"

"Okay," I said, "so my sister brought this scary guy back from the crystal caves a few weeks ago as part of here circle of nobles. I can tell he is up to something though, and I've been suspicious of his intentions here. I think if any guest smuggled in the carpet _from the crystal caves,_ it was him."

"Well that also means he is a sorcerer," Aladdin replied, resting his hands on his hips. "So maybe you should make him leave. Especially if he is a thief."

I nodded. "We just need to make sure he is out of his room before searching it. The ceremony should be starting soon, as the sun is nearly set," I explained. The garden was glowing faintly with fireflies now. "We will sneak into the ceremony to see if he is there; if so, we'll have to sneak back out again—I have guards, two of them who will be looking for me—and then go quickly to his room."

Aladdin seemed to pale at this challenge.

I squeezed his arm. "Don't forget: here, you are a _prince_."


	6. Chapter 6

We entered the ceremony arm in arm. Having Aladdin with me as an escort was a distraction so subtle to onlookers that no one would ever guess what we were really up to, and so I couldn't help but smile at our cleverness.

In the wide throne room with its infinitely high ceiling lit with flaming torches, I looked across the hall and spotted my sister and the sultan seated among their guests. My mother, as always, was confined to her room due to her illness and it appeared that Sam had not yet entered.

"If we're looking for a sorcerer," Aladdin said in my ear, "I would guess it is _that_ guy."

He indicated to my sister's social group, where Lord Terrowin stood poised among the others; his dark makeup against his pallid skin made him stick out from crowd in a sickening way. I nodded with pursed lips. "I am astonishingly relieved I am not the only one who recognizes his wickedness."

Aladdin snickered. "So what do we do? Go say hi to him so we don't look suspicious?"

"We don't look suspicious anyway," I said quickly, "don't even think it. Come, let's have a quick drink." I pulled him over to one of the servants holding a tray full of wine goblets. Tarana sighted us immediately.

"Sireen!" she squealed, appearing by my side, "who is your guest?"

Aladdin froze, his goblet half way up to his lips.

"Prince Aladdin," I told her, "from one of the lost cities." Aladdin set his goblet down and bowed. I tried not to smirk.

Tarana turned to me. "Mind if I steal you? Remember, we were planning to dance before the ceremony. Mother will be very pleased to hear of our progress."

I glanced at Aladdin, trying not to look embarrassed.

"It will only take a moment!" she urged, pulling me over by the fireplace where the musicians were.

We moved in unison, her and I, to the enigmatic tune of a flute. Those around us couldn't help but look on with intrigue; it was the nature of our dance that compelled them to do so. Aladdin leaned against the fireplace and watched silently. For so long my sister and I had been practicing at our mother's request, to strengthen or natural magic that had the power to hypnotize. Maybe my mother thought it could be our only defense—from whom, though, I was not sure.

A feeling grew inside of me as I concentrated on the motions; maybe it was power, or perhaps even pride. I could perform the dance now with my eyes closed, though I could never help but to watch as the surrounding faces fixated upon us in an intense, unblinking gaze.

And then Aladdin appeared beside us, a cigarette hanging upon his lips and a sitar in his grasp.

 _Oh no_ , I thought, _he's abandoning his façade. A prince would never join in this way…_

His fingers scaled the sitar with an obvious passion, the sound joining the flute harmoniously. He smiled and winked at me as he played.

Our spectators were delighted. Guests began to get up and move together with the sound; Tarana and I became engulfed in a crowd of dancers.

Aladdin then reached for my hands and spun me around towards him. I laughed in surprise, and he handed me the cigarette as he turned his attention to the sitar, moving his fingers across it impossibly fast, producing a sound so alluring that I forgot about our secret.

Someone then began playing the drums. The hall was alight with merriment; Tarana broke out of her performance and welcomed in her guests to join us. Aladdin and I then pulled away from the crowd, giddy with laughter as we reached for some more wine.

"How did you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"How did you learn to _play_ like that?" I replied.

He smiled brilliantly. "My parents taught me."

The wine washed down my throat coolly. I inhaled the cigarette deeply, for its taste was sweet. "Is there grass in this?" I asked him.

"Yes," he conceded, "I do roll the occasional grass cigarette, as I've noticed you do as well." He gave me a look.

"We all have our vices, so to speak." I said, and tilted my head back, welcoming the exotic aromatic into my lungs. "It means you have good taste."

"Hang on-" he said suddenly, "there are two guards coming this way."

"Told you," I said quietly as Io and Jannus stepped towards us from the sultan's circle. They bowed when they saw Aladdin. "We have our orders to accompany you for the night," Jannus prompted formally.

Aladdin and I side eyed each other for a split second. I stepped forward. "Is it really necessary? I do have a guest…"

They nodded stiffly. "Royal orders."

"I see." I bit my lip, trying to think of a way out.

"Surely, gentleman," Aladdin suddenly spoke up, "you would allow the princess and I to have a private smoke before the ceremony begins. We require only a few moments upon the terrace." His face was charming, as if he were a real prince.

The two guards hesitated. I slid closer to Aladdin. "Please; only a few moments, I swear."

They looked towards each other and seemed to agree. Aladdin and I stepped hastily away, out onto the terrace just as my father's voice echoed through the room, ready to make an introduction for Sam's promotion.

We scaled the wall into the garden and re-entered through the servant quarters adjacent to the guest rooms. We moved like cats in the dark until faced with an empty corridor lined with doors.

"Which one?" Aladdin whispered.

I paused. Hadn't Tarana said Lord Terrowin was towards the end of the hall? She mentioned it in passing, once, but I couldn't even remember what the conversation was about.

"I think it's the last door at the end," I said. We glanced around and crept quietly down the hall.

Aladdin pressed his ear against the last door, signaling for me to wait before opening it. He gently pressed the handle. "Hang on," he whispered, digging through his pockets. "It's locked. I can pick it." He withdrew a thin, crooked piece of metal and began working.

There were voices emerging from the distance.

"Hurry up," I whispered.

Aladdin kept at it, concentrating hard as the voices drew nearer. In a flash, though, the door popped open and we slipped inside, shutting it silently behind us.

We paused, facing the room. The scent in the air smelled of blood. With plenty of windows, torchlight poured in and illuminated the messy space; artifacts of all kinds were strewn about helter-skelter and there were animal furs and bones and thick, dusty books.

Aladdin suddenly pointed over to an open chest in front of the four poster bed. "That can't be good."

The chest was overflowing with golden oil lamps.

"Oh my god," I gasped. "I should've realized it before; he's looking for my lamp."

- _"You see, I've been on a harrowing quest to find the ultimate treasure of my desire. What I seek has brought me here, to the end of the world. I have searched long, far and wide for something that will bring me infinite happiness"_

"He said he was searching for something that would bring him _infinite_ happiness," I recalled, "I am sure now that is what he was referring to."

Aladdin surveyed the lamps in dismay. "I wonder if those are empty."

"Don't touch them."

It was the Genie who said it. He was now in his human form, emerged from the lamp in perfect silence.

"If those lamps have been tampered with by the sorcerer, than they are cursed. We do not want to see what could be inside."

Aladdin and I backed away from the chest. "Okay then," Aladdin said calmly, "let's look for the carpet and get out of here."

"Agreed," I whispered. But I knew it would be up to me to take care of this lamp mess in the end.

We shuffled about the room as quickly as we could—Lord Terrowin, the sorcerer, had a room filled with items that I could easily have him thrown back into the desert for. The sultan's policy was that dark magic was never officially allowed inside the palace walls, even though we knew the kingdom pulsed with it.

Some time passed and there was no sign of a carpet. I looked through his wardrobe, expecting to find it rolled up in the back, or tucked behind something discreetly—but I found nothing. Aladdin was having the same luck.

"Genius," he said, "you were sure the carpet would be in here."

"I am," the Genie replied. "It is what you are standing on now."

We looked down in surprise, and indeed found ourselves to be standing on a carpet. It was woven with strong thread as blue as the sky with a golden and midnight blue patterns sprawled through it. Aladdin and I hopped off and gazed at it with curiosity.

Genius pulled a small vile from his robes. "This should wake it up," he said.

Just then, the door knob jiggled. Someone was on the other side with a key.

Aladdin and I froze; the Genie turned towards the door and motioned for the extra bolt to lock. The jiggling stopped.

Genius hastily uncapped the vial and poured what appeared to be just sand upon the carpet.

"Stand back," he warned.

Right away the carpet began to quiver. We watched it, spellbound, as the person outside the door began to pound on it frantically.

A few artifacts that had been lying upon the carpet bounced off and clattered against the hard floor. The pounding on the door intensified, and then there was silence.

The carpet's edges began to flap sporadically, as if it were testing its own set of limbs for the first time. It began to flap so hard that it was lifting itself off the ground a couple of inches.

"It's working," Aladdin breathed.

I looked to the Genie. "Quick—back in the lamp!"

The carpet wriggled and writhed. And then two things happened at once.

The door burst open with a loud bang, sending the bolt flying across the room; a fuming Lord Terrowin stepped inside, his face contorted with rage. Just as Genius vanished, the carpet rose off the ground—Aladdin seized me by the hand and we tumbled on top of it.

And then the carpet, seeing a way out, flew right at Lord Terrowin, who was so shocked that he ducked out of the way just in time. I held on tight to Aladdin as we sped down the corridor atop the magic rug. Though it was sturdy beneath us, its speed and rapid movements threatened to buck us off at any moment.

At the end of the guest wing was a wide, open window; the carpet bolted through it, and the next thing I knew the cool desert air was ripping past us as we flew over the sandy hills and into the night.

* * *

 _So, this is magic,_ I thought, looking up at the stars overhead as the carpet glided over my kingdom. Down beneath us was the palace, lit up warmly; it was the village that was dark. I suddenly realized I had been clutching onto Aladdin's hand with my own, and let go.

"I thought only angels could ever look down upon the earth this way, yet here we are," Aladdin said softly.

I couldn't have agreed more that it was the most breathtaking thing I had ever seen. And the carpet glided so quickly—certainly we had covered miles already after being in the air for less than a half hour.

The carpet took us to the outskirts of the village, where farmland faded into desert due to the steep hills and barrenness. We landed near a rare clump of palm trees that hung over a small, natural pool at the base of a hill. The Genie reappeared as we stepped off the carpet.

"The sorcerer saw you," he told me.

"Well I'm not scared of him," I answered boldly. "It is I who has the wishes-"

"—And he has a room full of cursed lamps," Aladdin cut in.

"And don't forget about my brother," Genius added, "who is somewhere in the palace; I've had some time to think about it, and I believe he is searching for a host. If he discovers the sorcerer than I fear a terrible outcome for not just you, princess, but the entire kingdom."

"I just need some time," I said aloud. "I know I can come up with a plan." I then fell silent, dazed from the carpet ride and shocked from the brief encounter with Lord Terrowin.

Aladdin reached for my hand again, and took it gently.

I looked up, surprised.

"From what I have seen of you, you are an incredible princess."

I looked away, embarrassed. No one had ever said that about me before.

Genius cleared his throat. "The carpet is now loyal to us. You may use it as you choose."

I nodded, and turned to Aladdin. "The carpet is yours," I said, "but I ask you a favor."

"Anything," Aladdin replied with a wide smile.

"Take me with you to the jungle. I have to see it."

"Oh yeah?" He said incredulously. "We can go tomorrow. As soon as the sun rises."

The Genie rubbed his head nervously.

Aladdin and I were beaming in excitement. "The farthest my sister has ever gone from here was to the crystal caves. The jungle is never seen by most people."

Aladdin nodded. "I remember my journey here was long, but I found my way. There is a road in the jungle that leads to another kingdom. I'm going to take that road and start new."

I gazed at him for a moment. "Now _that_ is brave," I said.

We fell silent.

"The princess has not made her wishes yet," Genius spoke up.

"I don't know what to wish for."

The Genie shook his head. "Well, with the way things are going right now in this kingdom, I would suggest you make them sooner than later."

"Tomorrow," I promised.

Aladdin nodded.

* * *

The carpet took us back to the darkened palace, and it landed ghost-like in the gardens.

"Sireen," Aladdin said as I turned to go.

I looked back at him.

He just grinned. I grinned in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Before the accident, Sam and I would occasionally sneak out at night.

We shared a bedroom, being so young, and fell asleep snuggled in silky sheets in a wide room that my sister had moved out of. Most nights, if we weren't too tired, we'd make up stories and share them until we fell asleep in a sea of dreams. Sam had convinced me once that the well in the garden led to another world. He said we could drop wishes down it, and a wizard at the other side would grant them. So we dropped countless wishes down, of which consisted of flowers we had picked throughout the garden. This was our secret.

"What are you wishing for?" I asked him once.

He stared gazing into the well. "If it comes true, I will tell you then."

We watched as the flowers drifted into darkness, taking with them what we yearned for inside.

Shortly afterwards, my mother fell ill. I've only had one true wish since then.

* * *

My mother was asleep when I slipped into her quarters. The curtains were drawn tightly shut over the wide windows that faced the desert. The room was filled with the sound of her breathing, heavy and rhythmic, and the sun was just beginning to rise over the dunes.

I sat down next to her on the bed and allowed a few moments to pass by.

"Mother," I whispered, "Today I am going to the jungle."

She was in a deep sleep; my voice washed over her unconscious body with no effect.

My mother had never left this kingdom before. She had travelled through the desert, but never beyond.

"I don't know when I'll be back," I said to her, "but I will bring you something."

My tiger child, Rhajiv, crept into the room carrying a hearty piece of raw meat in his jaws. He slid down next to my mother's bed and began chewing on it enthusiastically. I kissed him before sneaking back into the hallway and down the stairs.

The palace was quiet and still—undoubtedly the ceremony the night before had been flowing with wine. Feeling as free as a bird, I made my way down towards the back gates, where Aladdin would be waiting for me with the carpet on the other side. The path down from the palace was lined with small olive trees that allowed my descent to be in secret.

Or so I had thought.

"Sireen."

I stopped in my tracks; and then there was my cousin, Sam. He was dressed in a chest plate with the royal emblem painted on front, and the thin gold chain he wore around his neck displayed his status as head of the guard with the emblematic golden serpent's tooth hanging from it. Concern was drawn across his face as he approached me.

"Were you heading for the gates?" he asked.

I looked into his golden eyes, momentarily forgetting why I had been avoiding him. His eyes were so familiar but he still felt like a stranger. One that I _should_ avoid.

"Is there a reason you have followed me?" My tone meant to suggest that he had no power over me.

"It's been brought to your father's attention that you've been sneaking off. There's another storm coming."

" _Sneaking off_?" I bit back, "That's an accusation."

"It's what you're doing now."

I narrowed my eyes. "Leave me alone, Sam. That's an order."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm ordering you _not_ to leave. Again, there is a storm coming. It isn't safe out there."

I laughed ironically. "It isn't safe anywhere," I said, and then I turned to go.

"Tell me— _what is this all about?_ " There was frustration in his voice.

I stopped and glanced back at him. For a single moment, I wanted to cave. I wanted to ask him where he'd been for the past ten years and what really happened to him, and why he had returned. But then I remembered the Genie's warning; just stay away from Sam until we find out what's going on with the other genie… the one that had escaped the lamp. The memory of what had happened that night ten years ago haunted me, and he was the only other person in the world who shared it with me.

Maybe he sensed all of this; my hesitation spoke for itself.

"You don't have to be afraid of me," he said gently, "if that's what this is."

"If you know anything about _me_ ," I returned, "you'd know there's nothing I'm afraid of. Goodbye." This was my warning to him.

I descended down the path without looking back. At the bottom was the big oak door set into the high stone wall, and I unlatched it and slipped through to the other side.

An expanse of desert welcomed my vision. Aladdin was waiting, just as we had planned, with a cigarette between his lips and the carpet at his side.

He smiled when he saw me. "Shall we go now, princess?"

I stepped onto the carpet with him, taking his cigarette for a drag.

"I've never been readier."

* * *

The wind was warm as it streamed past us. I watched the sand below rush by with pure exhilaration; Aladdin and I took turns howling into the open sky as we accelerated faster and faster over the desert.

We had already gone miles and our journey had only just begun. Genius accompanied us upon the carpet, squinting with the utmost concentration into the distance ahead.

"The air smells funny," he said.

"In the jungle, the air is sort of wet," Aladdin said to me. "And there are trees and plants as old as time, growing thick to protect the many animals inside. I will take you to the waterfalls, and we can dive off of them into pools so deep and cool, you feel like you'll never hit the bottom."

I sucked in my breath. "Waterfalls? I've never seen such a landscape ever in my life!"

Aladdin's eyes were fixated upon the horizon, as if the jungle would meet us at any passing moment.

"And there's a rose garden there, planted by the village elders. You remind me of it."

I looked away, blushing. I remembered his first words to me now with a twinge of guilt; how decidedly I had brushed him off then, and he had paid me a meaningful compliment.

" _Ahem_ ," said Genius. "It is a storm that I smell."

We turned our attention towards the Genie. "A storm?" I asked with dismay. "How far away?" _Of course Sam had to be right._

"I don't know," the Genie replied uncomfortably, "but I don't think we can outrun it. This carpet is moving at maximum speed and the jungle is still a long, long, way away."

Aladdin scanned the horizon, the wind whipping through his raven hair. "We will be able to see the storm coming from miles off, if it does come near."

I steadied myself on my knees and strained my eyes into the distance. The sky was blue in every direction. "Don't worry," I said confidently, "we will simply change our course if it comes upon us."

The Genie sighed and vanished inside the lamp for some solitude.

Aladdin and I sat on the carpet and watched the desert slip by in silence for an unmeasured time.

"How far do you think we've gone?" I asked after a while.

He shook his head. "It feels like hundreds of miles."

It did. How much longer could the desert stretch before us?

Aladdin lay back on the carpet with a lit grass cigarette and he stared up at the sky as if it were a map. "I could fall asleep," he murmured.

"Too bad you didn't bring your sitar. You are an intriguing musician."

"It took years of practice," he admitted. "It's helped me survive. But sometimes I play just for children. That's when I'm at my best."

I smiled to myself.

"Aladdin, tell me what you see of my kingdom. Through your eyes."

Aladdin sat up with his cigarette and gazed at me for a long moment. "I see a beautiful princess in the middle of a dark, unforgiving land. I cannot understand how she continues to glow in such surroundings."

I raised my eyebrows.

He smiled and shook his head. "Other than that, I hope you can understand why I want to leave."

 _I want to leave too._

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course."

I took a deep breath.

"I can hypnotize people when I dance."

Aladdin nodded. "I can see that."

I laughed. "No, I mean really. It's magic; my sister and I received it from my mother."

He sat up, passing the cigarette to me. "Is that a fact?"

"Unfortunately," I replied with a long exhale of smoke. "But I'm not very good at it. That's why I practice."

Aladdin thought for a moment. "My mother used to tell me that magic could always be enhanced with music. Do you think that's true?"

I shrugged. "It's possible. But I don't know."

The Genie emerged from the lamp, a look of concern spread across his face.

"The scent of the storm woke me up," he declared.

Aladdin and I turned our heads in unison to the north.

" _Oh my god_ …"

Aladdin stood up on the carpet, rigid and alert. The sky behind us was lined with black; it must've been less than ten miles away.

"I've never seen a storm so big," I said breathlessly.

The horizon was consumed by the storm; I knew it consisted of sand. The wind was already picking up. Doubtless, it had already passed over my kingdom.

"Is it too late to change course?" Aladdin asked Genius.

The Genie scoffed. "There _is_ no other course, at this point."

We exchanged hesitant glances.

Just then, a distant rumbling echoed over the wind.

I sighed nervously. "Let's just continue on. Maybe the jungle isn't that far away, and we can take cover."

 _Sure; I can just lie to myself and everything will be okay._

The carpet moved swiftly over the desert, but the landscape did not yield to the jungle.

It wasn't long before the sand below us began to stir.

"There are serpents beneath the sand," I told Aladdin as I pointed down at the shifting ground. "Hundreds of them. They move with the storm."

Aladdin nearly gagged.

Genius clicked his tongue impatiently. "So what now? We become a feast for the serpents, or would we rather be buried beneath the sand?"

"Can't the carpet move faster?" Aladdin asked.

"Not without a wish."

I glanced back at the dark wall, fast approaching us. My stomach lurched with fear. "I've never been in a storm before."

"There's a first time for everything," Genius muttered.

"Don't lose hope," Aladdin said to me.

We continued on, but conditions only worsened. The wind was roaring so furiously around us now that I could barely hear my voice over it. When I looked back again, I knew the storm was less than a mile away. By now, the sand beneath us was swirling in the air. Aladdin squinted at me through the haze.

"It's your decision, Sireen."

I returned his gaze, speechless. Technically, we were still ahead of the storm. We still had a chance.

I swallowed hard and brought my hood up over my head. Genius had retreated into the lamp, and Aladdin tucked it into his robes for safekeeping.

It was as if the sun had vanished behind the wall of the storm. The air was colder, now, and I could feel the carpet struggling forth, as if the storm was eager to suck us inside. Aladdin kept his eyes on the horizon, as if he expected the jungle to appear any moment.

"Faster!" I willed the carpet, "Go _faster_!"

"It's not going faster…" Aladdin said weakly.

Just then, a gust of wind made the carpet suddenly rock to and fro. I stumbled into Aladdin, and he caught me and held me tight as the wind whipped us around. The carpet descended closer to the sand, where the wind was less severe; but the storm was upon us now, and we were out of time.

I gazed wide eyed at the quivering sand just six feet below us, where frightened serpents moved, occasionally surfacing in the mad confusion. I screamed as a viper's head suddenly emerged from the chaos, rising toward the carpet with curiosity and its jaws wide open. Another gust of wind tore us away from it, spiraling out of control.

"We have to land!" Aladdin yelled over the thunder, "Or we're going to lose each other!"

Now, we were inside the storm. The sky had vanished and our surroundings were consumed by a painful haze of whirling sand and lightning. The world was growing darker.

"Okay," I agreed aloud, "We just need to find a place where the serpents are moving away fro-" Before I could finish, Aladdin and I were thrown from the carpet.

A tornado inside the storm swirled furiously behind us now. I stumbled onto the ground, disoriented from the fall. The air was moving so quickly around me I could hardly breathe with all the sand. I tried to get to my feet, but the wind was pushing me with a force so strong that I could only crawl blindly through the haze.

"Aladdin!" I screamed. I could no longer see him. The fall had separated us completely.

I opened my mouth to call for him again, but instead began choking on some sand that had filled my mouth. I coughed and sputtered, tears filling my stinging eyes.

The sand whipped furiously against my back as I trudged blindly forward. I was knee deep in the ground, but luckily the serpents were now far ahead, still evading the storm.

Just then, like a miracle, I felt a hand grasp mine. I looked over and saw with great relief Aladdin hunched over, reaching for me. The carpet was nowhere in sight.

"Did we lose it?" I tried to ask over the howling wind. But my voice was immediately lost, and Aladdin shook his head in confusion.

We were now almost waist deep in sand. There was very little air left to breathe, and we were undoubtedly in the center of the behemoth squall.

 _If we don't get out of here, we are going to die_ , I realized.

Aladdin placed the lamp in my hands. I realized with a selfish pang of guilt that I had only one choice.

"Genie," I said, holding the lamp close to me so he could hear, "Get us out of here. I wish it."

I grasped Aladdin's hand tightly as the lamp began to glow. The Genie had heard.

And then suddenly we were falling through the dark, away from the fury of the storm and into the unknown.


	8. Chapter 8

Wherever we were, it was dark and cold.

And silent.

It was like waking up; after the chaos of the wild storm, my senses were wiped. Goosebumps crawled up my arm as I groped at my surroundings. My hand met a wall and floor of smooth rock.

"Aladdin?" I whispered, spitting out the rest of the sand that had filled my mouth, "are you here?"

"Yes," he hoarsely replied, coughing.

I allowed my eyes to adjust to the darkness. By the light of a torch some distance away, I could tell we were inside a cave. Aladdin sat up a few feet away from me, emptying his lungs. The lamp was beside me.

"Genius, where are we?"

The Genie appeared in his human form. "I brought us to the closest shelter. We are in the crystal caves."

My jaw dropped.

Aladdin glanced over at me; he too, was visibly shocked.

The caves were probably only half way to the jungle, for all we knew. Regardless, it was the farthest away from home I had ever been—and now the carpet was missing.

"What do we do now?" I whispered feebly.

Aladdin held out his hand to help me up. I got to my feet.

"Let's take a look around," he suggested.

"I think there's someone else here," I said quietly, indicating to the lit torch in the distance. "The fire seems to be burning strong."

Aladdin hesitated, then turned to Genius. "Genie, retreat into the lamp for now. We'll call if we need help. I just don't have a good feeling about running into someone out here."

The Genie nodded, and vanished. Aladdin tucked the lamp back inside his robes.

We made our way down a stony path that wound through the labyrinth-like cave. Torches, burning bright, dotted the walls. Clearly this space was occupied by someone—though I knew many people ended up here in the crystal caves, searching for mystical treasures and wealth. This is where Tarana had even picked up the sorcerer, Lord Terrowin.

 _We definitely don't want to run into someone like him_ , I thought.

"That was a close call, back there," Aladdin said quietly to me as we walked.

I nodded apologetically.

"Thanks for saving us," he concluded.

"I'm sorry it even came to that," I admitted, brushing sand off of my arms and out of my hair. "I truly thought we'd make it to the jungle."

"Never say never."

Then Aladdin halted, and held out his arm to stop me too. He placed a finger to his lips.

I strained my ears for whatever sound he had heard; and then there was a humming in the distance.

"Okay, now we're _definitely_ not alone," he whispered.

We tip-toed forth, quiet as mice. The humming was low pitched but feminine; it must've been coming from a woman. The path ahead turned and concealed whoever it was.

I stopped, unsure if it was wise to go on.

"Are you afraid?" Aladdin asked me. His voice was barely above a whisper.

I nodded.

"Don't be." He placed his hand in mine and led me forward. "If things get out of hand, we still have one wish left."

The path turned and sloped downward. We stepped lightly away from the torch light and into the shadows. The humming was fading away, so we were forced to follow it down.

The cave walls were slick and damp with icy water. In some places, the walls seemed to be naturally illuminated, made of glowing crystals that thrived in the darkness. Even a piece of this wall could make someone rich in my kingdom—if they weren't robbed and killed for it first, that was.

At the end of the path was water—a pool that appeared to be fairly deep, and it stretched through an opening in the wall and into darkness. Before either of us could question what to do next, a small wooden boat drifted out from the dark opening and slowly came towards us, as if pulled by a phantom.

"Maybe this will lead us out," Aladdin suggested, leaning forward and pulling the boat towards the rocky bank where we stood.

 _I highly doubt that._

But we carefully climbed in, and the boat drifted back down the waterway.

It had already been cold, but now the temperature seemed to drop even more as we floated forward through a tunnel to the next embankment. Weathered stones were carved into the rock, and it was there that the boat halted and we climbed out. A passageway nearby shed some golden light; the way was forward. And the humming echoed from that direction.

"This feels strange," I whispered as we followed the path.

Aladdin looked to me with concern. "Should we turn back?"

"No," I immediately replied.

There was now coughing in the near distance. Before we knew it, Aladdin and I had entered a chamber brightly lit with torches and filled to the ceiling with gold. In the center of this room, sitting in front of a fire, was an old woman hunched over—it was she who was coughing.

"Come in," she said hoarsely, without even turning to acknowledge us.

 _How did she know we were here?_

"I've been expecting you," she replied aloud to my thoughts.

I glanced at Aladdin; his expression was unreadable, and he remained firmly at my side as we entered the chamber. He cleared his throat. "We were looking for a way out. Can you show us the way?"

The haggard woman hesitated.

"There are—obstacles," she explained, "you see, there are some bandits driven in by a storm and I saw them near the entrance not long ago—luckily they didn't see me, but I would not venture that way for quite some time. Bandits are a dangerous bunch in these parts especially. They'll do anything for a coin and a camel."

"Well," Aladdin replied slowly, "we have neither."

"Who are you?" I suddenly asked her. "How could you have been expecting us?"

The old woman revealed a toothless smile. "Because I foresaw it—rather, it was shown to me. I knew I would be meeting you here."

I stepped forward, intrigued. "Please explain."

She shrugged. "Have a seat beside my fire. I will tell you everything you want to know. I understand that you were trying to find me in your kingdom, but you did not realize I would be _here_."

Aladdin discreetly grabbed my hand, as if he didn't want me to move forward, but let go as soon as I pulled away.

"You are the witch," I realized aloud. "You are correct; I was looking for you."

We sat down across from her upon the hard stone floor.

"I was banished from your kingdom many years ago," she said softly, "due to a prophecy I shared with your father, the sultan. His pride was wounded when I warned him his kingdom would fall."

I leaned in as close as I could, listening intently. It was obvious to me that she was who she said; she even knew who I was without any introduction. But the situation still felt quite strange. I knew Aladdin sensed it too.

"When an object of great and terrible power winds up in the wrong hands, it can change the world." She continued, "Do you know the object I speak of?"

"The lamp."

She grinned again. "Yes, very good. And it's in _your_ hands, if I'm correct."

 _Wrong. It's in Aladdin's._

I did not respond. She took my silence to be a yes.

Just then, voices could be heard in the distance, echoing through the cave. Men's voices.

Aladdin stood.

"Bandits," the witch repeated, "they have not found this chamber yet—but if they do, we will undoubtedly be at their mercy."

Aladdin and I exchanged alarmed glances. "I'll go take a look," he told me, "and if there are enemies coming this way, I'll do what I can to distract them. Stay here."

He slipped out of the chamber and back onto the stone pathway, out of sight.

The witch seemed very pleased.

"Please, what of this prophecy? You said it has to do with the lamp."

She nodded, the firelight flickering shadows across her wrinkled face. "It is the lamp you have been hiding that will bring your kingdom to its knees. I saw it myself in the looking pool, many years ago."

 _How much does she know? How much can she know?_

"It was my cousin," I blurted. "He found the lamp, and something bad happened to him. I never found out what it was—but I know now that there were two genies inside of it, and one escaped and one is still there. Is that what you mean? Will the evil genie be the one causing trouble to my kingdom?"

The witch gazed at me for a long moment, as if it was taking her a while to comprehend what I said.

"It's all in the wishes," she replied, her voice soft and low as if this was a private conversation in a room full of people, "Have you made all of your wishes yet?"

 _Almost._

I shook my head.

Her eyes lit up. "I could be great again."

"Pardon me?"

Her lips stretched wide across her withered face. "The prophecy spoke to _me_. It said I had the power to save the kingdom. If there was still a wish left, there would still be time to prevent the fall—and I will be rewarded grandly. My powers will grow, my status will grow, and I will be rewarded with youth." She spoke longingly, as if this was something she had been dreaming about for a lifetime.

But her words were beginning to disturb me. Something about her tone set off an alarm in my head.

"I knew you would come here, and here you are. The prophecy has already been correct. I came all this way to prove it. You are the wish holder, are you not?"

 _Technically no, but kind of yes._

I nodded.

"But you don't know anything about the other genie?" I asked, "Or what happened to my cousin?"

"I can only see what the mirror allowed me to see; and it was you, Princess Sireen. The one who can make the wishes."

 _Why is she so concerned about my wishes? Nothing I would wish would ever bring down my father's kingdom._

"There must be a mistake," I said.

She slowly shook her head. "Nothing has been a mistake so far. The prophecy has proved itself today; it brought you here to me, where I knew we would meet. It has given me this opportunity to _rise_ again."

"It was the storm that brought me here," I said, "by complete chance. Really."

 _Where is Aladdin?_

"I should go check on my companion," I stood up. "I need to make sure he is okay."

The witch stood too. I had not expected that.

"No," she said sweetly, "please stay. There could be bandits."

 _Is there really?_

I tried to make my way past her, but she caught my arm in an iron grip, which startled me.

"I cannot let you leave," she hissed. "Not after waiting all this time. The prophecy requires a sacrifice to be made. The wish holder must die. And I am afraid, my dear princess, it is you. It has always been _you_."

I gasped, and tried to pull away from her. She held on only tighter now, and reached into her robes to withdraw a long dagger.

My scream filled the chamber and I knew it rang out far into the cave, but it did not defend me from the blade as she brought it towards my chest.

I twisted out of her reach a split second before it could penetrate my skin, and so she missed and instead tore the fabric of my shirt.

"Aladdin!" I screamed, "Aladdin help!"

"Oh no you don't," she hissed, her fingers digging painfully into my arm, "this is fate! It is what is supposed to happen! You are saving the kingdom by accepting it!"

I drove my foot into one of her legs as hard as I could, and she loosened her grip on me.

"You're crazy!" I gasped, squirming away from her.

She came at me with that dagger again, but now she was angry and I knew she wanted to kill me right there.

"Stop!" Aladdin suddenly yelled, throwing himself between us and reaching for the arm that held the dagger. "She is not the wish holder!" He gasped, struggling against her, " _I am_!"

Now free of her vice like grip, I stepped forward to help Aladdin. The witch had the strength of more than one man, and she wielded it against us with fury.

"Then _both_ of you can die," she growled, her voice no longer the sweet, old lady voice I had heard before.

In the midst of this struggle, with Aladdin and I holding her off with the dagger, the lamp fell from Aladdin's robes and clattered onto the stone floor.

The witch's eyes grew wide when she spotted it.

"Don't let her get it!" Aladdin yelled as the witch shoved him forcefully away and reached for the lamp.

I hastily kicked the lamp into a towering pile of gold, disrupting the balance; the gold began to pour down and covered the lamp and the chamber floor.

The witch turned to me, seething, and raised the dagger high.

It came down and plunged into my chest. I didn't know I had been stabbed right away; the air was completely knocked out of me. I stood, frozen in time as she snarled above me, driving the dagger into my heart.

" _So long princess…._ " Her words were the last thing I perceived as the world quickly became dark.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's my fault_ , I thought.

 _If I hadn't tried to take her to the jungle with me, we wouldn't even be here._

The witch cackled as Sireen fell away from her, the blade protruding from the center of her chest.

Before the hag could turn her attention back towards me, I seized a golden candelabrum from the pile of artifacts and with a force I did not know to be capable of, bashed her hard over the head with it. I don't know if I meant to kill her, or if that's even what happened, but the witch fell.

And she hit the floor and did not get back up again.

" _Genie_!" I yelled, "Genie, show yourself!" I kneeled over Sireen's lifeless body and checked to see if she was still breathing. I couldn't tell, I was so panicked.

"Quickly!" I shouted.

The pile of gold quivered and shifted, and at last the Genie emerged in human form.

"Save her!" I screamed, "She's dying!" I held Sireen's head in my shaking hands.

The Genie rushed over, his face fixed intently upon the place where the dagger was buried. "Do you wish it?"

"I do."

"Okay," Genius calmly replied, "first remove the dagger."

I looked at him in disbelief. Would that not finish her off?

"Trust me," he said, "that's a witch's dagger. It needs to be removed if there is any hope of her surviving this."

I gripped the handle tightly and tried to ease it out of her as gently as possible. I could hear some cracking noises as the curved blade slid up and out. Blood began to pour from the wound, spilling onto the floor around us.

"Genie!"

He leaned forward and placed his hand over the wound. The blood flow seized.

"Is she alive?" I fervently asked. She had lost so much blood now.

The Genie ignored me and concentrated in silence. "We're cutting it close," he said. "But I've made sure her heart is intact."

" _Are you a doctor or a Genie_?!" I asked furiously, "Tell me she is still alive!"

"Yes," he said immediately, relief now spread across his face. "Your wish has been granted. But she was badly hurt, and will need time to recover."

I felt like I could finally breathe again, though my heart was still going faster than the carpet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her, "I'm sorry I left."

Her chest began to move up and down—slowly, but consistently. She was breathing.

"I need to take her back," I said to Genius. "This was all a huge mistake."

The Genie nodded somberly. "I will summon the carpet. It may take hours before it can find us."

I looked down at Sireen; she seemed to be in a deep sleep now. "As long as she is okay," I said, "But I can only hope that she will forgive me when she wakes up for using her last wish."

Genius shrugged. "Trust me, kid. This is only the beginning of your troubles."

* * *

It seemed like a lifetime passed before the carpet finally found us. The Genie helped me lay Sireen down upon it and I sat next to her, holding her so she would be safe as the carpet navigated its way through the deserted caves and back out into the desert. There never were any bandits; it had been the witch's trick all along. We left her stone cold on that chamber floor.

"Genie, did you know about the prophecy?" I asked as the carpet flew through the night. The lamp was tucked securely in my cloak.

Genius shook his head. "Not at all. I was beyond confused with what I heard the witch saying; and I am sorry to say that the princess may be in more trouble than anyone can conceive. It is out of my hands."

"What do you say we make a deal?"

Genius raised a skeptical eyebrow. "What kind of deal, I wonder?"

"Give me three more wishes, and I will set you free as my last wish."

The Genie automatically opened his mouth to reply but then suddenly caught himself as he realized my words.

"Come again?"

"I thought of this the minute you told me you were enslaved; and it is clear to me now that a genie is more of a danger than a blessing. I want you to be free from this all—but I ask for just two more wishes."

The Genie was awe struck, but not entirely convinced. "What compels you, strange mortal? You have the choice to return to the jungle, to remove yourself from the dangers of her kingdom. But you choose to stay. I do not understand."

I looked down at the princess. She was still in a deep sleep, her body recovering from its encounter with death, her face pale against her long raven hair.

"I think she's alone," I said, "and I can't let her be alone. I'm going to help her get through this."

The Genie's mouth formed a silent "O" shape. "That's right," he murmured, "I forgot about how mortals fall in love. Interesting."

I looked up at him. "Do we have a deal?"

Genius nodded. "Indeed. Two more wishes for you, and one for me."

* * *

I woke up in blood stained clothes.

The moonlight was upon my face and the air was cold, rushing past me. In my sleep I had lost sense of all time, and my world had quieted and slowed until it was like there was nothing there anymore. Never before I had ever fallen so deeply asleep.

And there was a peculiar aching, far inside my body that felt like pain—or maybe it was the ghost of pain, because I couldn't be sure I felt anything at all—and then I saw her face again.

The witch's face, as she tore into me with her wicked dagger.

I gasped and sat up, looking around in panic. Aladdin caught me and steadied me upon the carpet.

"It's okay," he said quickly, holding me close to him, "you're okay, I promise."

My hand shot up to my chest where I remembered the dagger went in. There was a jagged tear in my shirt, but I felt no trace of a wound, no sign upon my body that revealed what had happened.

But my clothes were soaked in red.

"I had to use your last wish," Aladdin said gently, "I didn't have a choice."

I don't know why my heart felt like it was broken, or what it was that pained me so badly. I cried into Aladdin's arms for what felt like a very long time. And he just held onto me in silence. I think he understood.

The carpet travelled all through the night. I had no idea how long we had been gone for, and I didn't care. I knew now that returning to my kingdom would only mean confronting the evils that awaited me ahead. And for the first time in my life, I was afraid.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when I spotted my kingdom in the horizon. Genius, who had emerged from the lamp only for a couple of hours, vanished at the sight of the palace.

"Are you going to tell your father what happened?" Aladdin asked me as we drew nearer.

"About the prophecy?" I thought for a moment. "Not yet. I just need some time to recover and the first thing I have to do is get Lord Terrowin _out_ of the palace."

"Are you going to tell him about—me?"

I looked Aladdin in the eyes. And just then, the thought of parting from him was sort of painful.

"I can't tell him about you," I admitted, "It's more trouble than what it is worth. And we've already had our fair share of… trouble."

Aladdin returned my gaze with his thoughtful doe eyes.

 _When did I start to like him?_ I wondered.

The carpet came upon the palace now, and I could feel my legs began to shake at the idea of stepping foot back inside of it. We flew up to the balcony that belonged to my quarters on the desert side of the palace. As the enchanted rug hovered at the railing side, Aladdin took my hand before I could depart. I turned back to him.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to reconsider.

"I—um- ," he cleared his throat, "I hope you feel better soon, princess."

"Thank you, Aladdin."

"And when you're well again," he said, stepping back onto the carpet, "Come find me. I have a surprise for you."

Before I could ask, the carpet drifted away and Aladdin was gone.

It was only after he vanished that I realized I wished he had stayed. If only for a little bit longer.


	10. Chapter 10

Tarana found me first. She stepped over my bloodied clothes to apprehend me as I was getting out of the bath.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, then pointed to my clothes on the floor. "And what the hell is that?"

Before I could reply, Tarana was speaking again. "Everyone's been looking for you. You were missing during the storm and Sam told me he tried to stop you from leaving but you refused to listen. So I went to Father and he sent some men out to search—and here you are! Unbelievable."

I slipped on a clean dress and combed my wet strands behind my ears. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I didn't anticipate to be gone for so long."

"Sam was worried about you," she said tersely, "why are you being so reckless?"

"Why are you always talking about Sam?" I snapped back. "And I was with Aladdin—uh, Prince Aladdin."

Tarana narrowed her eyes. "Don't tell me he's a prince. I don't believe it. He's just a boy you like and you know Father would never approve of it."

I paused. She was absolutely right, and I completely resented it.

"Listen," I said seriously, "there's something going on here in the palace. I know you don't sense it—but I do, and there are people here who can't be trusted."

Tarana raised her eyebrows. "Really? Like who?"

"Like _Lord Terrowin_ ," I blurted, "he's a sorcerer—the bad kind. How can you not realize that?"

Tarana snorted. "You're delusional. Ever since I've got back you haven't been yourself."

I felt like I had been smacked in the face. "I'm delusional?" I said heatedly, "you're not even trying to listen to me! You're so caught up in your own grand world that you haven't any idea what's going on here!"

She shook her head. "Give me one reason to believe that _Lord Terrowin_ cannot be trusted."

"Check his room," I said combatively, "I'm sure there's at least _one_ thing you'll find out of step."

She raised an eyebrow, her arms folded. "And why? Why should I find one thing that will prove he cannot be trusted? Have you found something already yourself?" Her tone was almost sarcastic.

I turned away and stormed out of my room. Tarana was hot on my heels.

"Sireen, the sultan wants you to meet him in the sun room. That's what I came here to tell you."

I halted. "Why? Am I in trouble?"

Tarana sighed. "Yes, sister. Like I said, the palace was in a state of emergency when you went missing."

 _Oh no._

"Perfect," I said bitterly. "Well at least an audience with Father will allow me the opportunity to suggest a search of Lord Terrowin's room."

"Sure," she said with a laugh. "Go ahead and do that. And then enjoy what's coming to you, because I have a feeling you won't be sneaking out with _Prince Aladdin_ for a long while after this."

* * *

The sun room was at the top of a tower on the south side of the palace; a room that had wide windows facing every direction and a big meeting table where the sultan would converse diplomatically. My Father was seated with Sam, Ezra, and a few other advisors when I arrived. All heads turned towards me when I entered.

"Have a seat, daughter." The sultan said.

"Father, I can explain-"

He held up his hand for silence. 'In light of recent events, I am grounding you to the palace. No going out, no going out in secret, no leaving whatsoever."

"I'm sorry about yesterday," I pleaded, "I can assure you I was never in any real danger."

 _Except for the part where I almost died._

The sultan shook his head. "Regardless. It's your responsibility to be here and nowhere else until I say otherwise. I cannot allow what happened yesterday to occur again. A missing princess is indeed a great concern for a sultan and his kingdom. Do you understand?"

I looked around at the others. Ezra was stone faced and unreadable; Sam seemed to be avoiding eye contact, listening on in silence.

 _This is his fault. And now I am separated from Aladdin._

"I don't want to be stuck here," I said quietly.

My father regarded me coolly. "Where would you rather be? Running around in the streets, straight into the arms of someone looking to extort money from the palace?"

I scoffed. "That's not going to happen. And anyway, I need to tell you that I believe Lord Terrowin's room needs to be searched. I am suspicious that he may have some forbidden items hidden there."

My father exchanged weary glances with Sam and Ezra.

"Sireen, that is a very steep claim."

"I don't care," I insisted, "I urge you to do it."

The sultan sighed deeply, as if he were terribly exhausted. "You may go now."

"Really?" I said, standing, "That's it? I'm grounded _and_ you're going to ignore what I'm saying?"

The sultan slammed his fist down onto the table. " _Enough_. We will speak again when the time is right. Until then, you will obey my orders. Both the village and the desert are off limits to you."

My eyes filled with tears. "Fine," I said, "if you wish to make a prisoner out of me, don't expect me to act like a princess anymore. I'd rather be _anywhere_ but here!" I turned and stormed down the stairs, allowing the sinking feeling inside to consume me.

* * *

I had no idea how long my father intended to keep me locked up in the palace for. It could be days, but more likely weeks— _months_ , even, I considered with a shudder. Aladdin would think I was abandoning him; would he come looking for me at the palace? Would he dare? It would only cause more trouble, knowing my volatile family. I had never before felt so trapped.

I let myself out to the gardens, which were often deserted. I followed the main path way back, away from the palace and its courtyards. As I walked, I took out a grass cigarette and lit it. My feet took me all the way to the hidden part of the garden, where the old well was concealed among low hanging trees and high reaching wildgrass. There I sat with my back against it, staring into the sky.

 _If we hadn't been hit by the storm, I would be in the jungle right now._

I tried to picture what it was like there, based off of Aladdin's fond and beautiful descriptions. Maybe he would go back there without me now. I couldn't blame him for it. There were no more wishes binding us together anymore, after all. They were all wasted and gone forever now.

I blew some smoke into the sky, watching it vanish as it rose up. The herbs were relaxing me; they must've been quite potent. Tarana's friends dealt with naughty merchants that provided us with a great wealth of high-end grass all the time, but this grass seemed to be the strongest I'd tried. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd begin to think I was somewhere else.

I closed my eyes and pictured the jungle, with its everlasting green and exotic animals. I tried to picture me as one who lived among animals, such as they do in the jungle. I supposed to exist there, one must be very, very brave. Braver than I could ever be.

I opened my eyes as I realized someone step past the trees that surrounded the well, hiding it from the rest of the garden. Sam seemed surprised to see me. We both froze as our eyes met.

"I didn't expect you to be here," he said tightly.

"Nor did I expect anyone to find me," I replied, inhaling deeply from the cigarette. I no longer seemed to feel the urge to run away from Sam. Maybe I was just tired of doing that, especially since there was nowhere to go now.

He sat down a little ways away from me, his back against one of the thick, low hanging tree trunks. I thought he used to do that when we were kids, but I couldn't properly remember.

So I remained where I was; after all, the hidden well was _my_ spot.

 _But it used to be ours._

"I didn't know the sultan was going to punish you," Sam said suddenly, his tone sort of quiet and regretful, "and I'm sorry."

My chest felt tight at the mention of it. I did not reply.

The silence was sullen, maybe too much to bear—but I didn't move, and neither did he.

"So," I said after a long while. "Where have you been?"

He looked up, and our eyes met. I think I almost smiled, but it was a passing emotion.

"The Lost Cities," he said.

 _Ah, of course._

"And why are you back now?"

It must have sounded rude, or disdainful, but my question was sincere. I at least had to ask, if there were an answer.

He looked away from me again, as if he sensed my strange caution. It seemed to sadden him.

"Tell me why you suspect Lord Terrowin."

"Do you believe me?" I asked, surprised.

Sam withdrew his sword from its holster and began sharpening it with a smooth stone as he leaned against the shady tree. "Suppose I did," he said after a while, "what would I be looking for in order to prove his guilt?"

I hesitated; how much could I tell him? Maybe it was terribly unsafe to admit I was snooping in Lord Terrowin's room and stole the magic carpet. So I didn't say anything.

Sam gazed at me, a slight crease between his brows. "I want to be on your side," he said, "but you have to let me."

 _I can't do that. Not until I know what happened to you._

I got up and turned my attention to the well, peering down into the darkness as I had done so many times before, as a child. Could I still make a wish? Would it come true?

 _Stop thinking about it._

"Never mind," I said out loud, tearing my eyes away from the mysterious depth of the well. "It doesn't even matter." I finished my cigarette and dropped it into the darkness. The sun now seemed exceptionally bright, and the colors of the garden beamed around me in vibrant hues. A potent cigarette indeed.

"Is this how it's going to be?" Sam asked, an edge to his voice. "Every time I try to talk to you, you decide it's not worth your time?"

I was making my way to leave, but his words stopped me. I could feel his eyes burning into my back. I glanced back at him, my heart thudding uncertainly.

"You know," I said darkly, "you were gone for an awfully long time."

And then I left him in the garden, wishing we had not come upon each other in the first place now.

 _I can't forget what the Genie said. No matter how much I want to talk to Sam, it could be dangerous._

 _But who can I trust now? And who will trust… me?_


	11. Chapter 11

The day was hot and the sun was relentless, unbothered by the lack of clouds in the sky. As part of my punishment, it was mandatory that I attend every royal function that occurred for the next thirty days straight. The midday sun shone over the tournament thrown in honor of the merchants leaving the kingdom. Hundreds of people crowded into the stands for a view of the competitions. Tarana was seated by my father in my mother's place- due to my mother's illness, my sister had to take up most of her role before the public. I was seated next to her upon the dais overlooking the stadium, and my advisor Ezra next to me along with the rest of the nobles around us.

The echoes of drums signaled the start of the first game: sword fighting.

In my kingdom, swords were welded into a curved shape and often laced with concentrated viper venom. Swords that came from the kingdoms beyond were different; some were long and straight, others were thin and pointy, and some still were double edged. As I watched the competitors in the arena battle with two different kinds of swords, I wondered about the warriors who originally used them… and the world beyond always seemed so, so terribly far away.

Between each tournament the merchants would flood into the arena with their leftover goods to try and collect as much gold as possible before their journey out. They flashed their jewelry and furs, and allowed their exotic animals to entertain the audience. After seeing this a hundred times over, I grew bored and turned to Ezra.

"Have you ever been to the jungle?"

"No. It's too far away. Why do you ask?"

" _How_ far away?"

He paused, thinking. "The merchants who cross it say it takes them over a month, with horses. Some of them are driven mad in the heat and lose track of time."

Ezra peered at me with curiosity.

"You know, Sireen, there are things that happen out there that occur in mysterious ways. When I crossed it with my family, we once came upon a village that appeared out of nowhere."

I raised an eyebrow.

"My father suspected it was a heat illusion; a mirage, a fantasy in our thirsty and hopeless minds. But the water we drank filled our stomachs, and the food we ate eased our hunger. The villagers existed just as tangibly as we; though they told us there was something peculiar about their city."

"What was peculiar about it?"

He leaned in close. "It couldn't stay in one place. Every time the sun rose over the desert, the entire city would stand in a different spot than it did the day before. The people living there claimed they could never leave because of this, and that stories about their city would drift across the desert like a dream, carried upon the incredulous words of the few wanderers who knew."

I sat up in my chair. "What happened then? How did you know this was true?"

"After one night of resting there, when my family and I woke up, the city was gone and we were alone again in the desert. Not a trace of the entire city remained behind."

"Well, was it the city that moved, or was it just you?"

Ezra smiled and shook his head. "That is not something I will ever know. After all, it could just be a desert tale." He winked.

I sat back. "I believe it."

And then something from down below caught my eye.

It was Prince Ramkat, the dirty prince from the Lost Cities that I had met the same night Aladdin brought me the lamp. He was in the arena, standing among the merchants milling about before the next tournament—beckoning up to me enthusiastically.

"Princess Sireen!" he called enthusiastically. His jewelry glinted in the sun as he tried to get my attention.

I stood, squinting at him in confusion.

"What does he want?" Ezra whispered to me with amusement.

I looked around me; everyone, my father and sister included, had wandered off to some other engagement during the intermission. Prince Ramkat was definitely beckoning to _me_.

"I have no idea."

I wandered down the stairs and met him in the arena. Ramkat greeted me with a bow.

"Princess," he began, "it is my last day here today. Please, if you'd allow me, this would be my last chance to show you what a wonderful match I would make you."

Before I could begin to argue, Ramkat seized my hand and rushed me towards his small company of travelers.

"I have possession of a beast most rare. It is a priceless wonder—one I have cherished for all of my life. I will show you it to you and share its majestic power."

"You have a _what_?" I said breathlessly, wedging my hand from his dirty grip.

He turned to me, his eyes glittering. "A family heirloom of mine; a possession so mighty, it proves that I am worthy of the throne here. You must see it." Ramkat led me over to what looked to be a large cage set upon a wagon, covered in heavy, dark fabric.

I halted suddenly in front of it. _What could be in there, and why must I see it?_

He flashed me a wicked smile and pulled the cover off the cage with gusto.

Inside was a serpent—though it was the largest snake I had ever seen. Its length was at least of twenty feet; but it was the scales that were the most shocking. The giant snake wore a skin of deep purple, a color that I had never known a snake to wear before. Its colossal head rested upon its coiled body in relaxation.

I gasped at the sight of it; perhaps it truly was a wonder- but then Ramkat slid the door of the cage wide open and it began to move toward me.

"Hey—what are you doing?" I stepped back as the serpent peered at me curiously through the opening. I froze. The snake's eyes then locked onto mine.

Ramkat smiled widely. "Don't you see how great it is? This beast is over a hundred years old. There is no other like it—just like _you_ , Princess."

There was a shadow in the snake's eyes, eclipsed by a gleam that made me lose feeling in my legs. It raised its mighty head high, stretching its body slowly out of the cage and towards me.

I opened my mouth to scream—this snake was a monster—but my body felt as if it were sleeping. As the beast drew nearer, I could not move and I could not speak. Paralysis washed over me as its eyes bore into mine.

 _It is hungry!_ I realized.

Ramkat seemed to realize that his beast had taken a great interest in me. In a moment, the glimmer in his eye turned fearful and he reached for the snake with both arms to try and draw it back—but that's when it suddenly lunged for me—and I snapped back away from the powerful fangs instinctually.

"Whoa, there!" Ramkat signaled to his men for help as the serpent recoiled and began to hiss.

"He's—he's never acted this way before!" Ramkat exclaimed, wrestling the snake by its neck with all his strength. The snake was determined to shake him off, though, and in this struggle the beast and I broke eye contact.

I was free of its mysterious hold as it knocked Ramkat onto the ground, but there was no time to run; the beast lunged at me again.

And then suddenly my cousin was there, meeting the snake with a spear brandished before him, intercepting the deadly jaws. The snake's mouth snarled against the long handle Sam held out, shielding us from its bite. His sudden interference was followed by the presence of my guards, Janus and Io. A pair of strong arms seized me and pulled me away from the beast, and I watched through the guards swarming me as Sam battled the snake, narrowly avoiding its snapping jaws as it pursued him angrily.

He slashed at the enraged serpent, thrusting at its throat with the spear tip as it hissed and spat. Ramkat and his company had backed away now, leaving Sam in the middle of the arena with the beast. The serpent was not intimidated by the weapon, and made to strike again. Sam ducked out of its range and just as quickly, circled back around to try and go after its throat again—but the beast was quick, and tore into my cousin's arm with its fangs, whipping him into the dirt.

The beast was surrounded by my father's men now. With their glinting weapons in hand, they closed in on the battle as Sam retaliated the strike again with his spear, sending it straight into the serpent's throat. Blood streamed out of two great punctures in his arm as the snake hit the ground in death. The sultan's men rushed in to aid my cousin, and at the same time Ramkat's men gathered around the defeated beast in a panicked uproar.

A strong breeze rolled across the arena and the serpent's body turned into ash. All of who saw it watched in shock as the remains blew away with the wind, leaving a ghostly white Ramkat sputtering in disbelief.

I turned my attention towards Sam, whose knuckles were still white upon the long spear and he clutched his arm tightly, his chest heaving for breath. Our eyes had just met when I felt someone grab me tightly.

" _Sireen_!"

It was Tarana. She clutched me desperately. "What has just happened? Are you alright?!"

Janus and Io were already ushering us hastily off of the arena and towards the stands where my father and his guards met us with concern.

"I don't know what happened," I told her as my voice shook. "I think I was hypnotized—I couldn't move-"

They put me on a horse, my guards stealing me away from the arena without another word. My sister rode alongside of me as my father stayed behind with his guard to investigate the matter. We were rushed back the palace accompanied by whispers of treason and scandal; _an attempt on the princess_.

 _The snake had turned into ashes._

 _It was most unnatural; it was supernatural. There had been dark magic involved._

And Sam had saved my life.

* * *

I waited for Sireen for almost a week. I knew she needed time to recover from what happened in the crystal caves and the witch… but part of me was growing unsure. It was possible, I realized, that she had decided to have nothing to do with me anymore. Besides, all I ever did was complicate her life.

But that day there was an uproar in the village: "the princess had been attacked by a beast during a tournament" was the word in the streets.

I paced my apartment, trying to make sense of it all.

"You _know_ she's in danger, Aladdin," Genius said. "If you want to help her, she will need the wishes as soon as possible."

I gazed over at the palace, its walls were a deep orange against the setting sun.

"I have to go find her."

"You must be careful."

I sat down over the ledge and lit a cigarette, raking my mind for a plan to get back into the palace. I could not spare another wish for this task; we would just have to be clever about it. And taking the carpet was out of the question; too risky.

"If she's not safe here, then she can go with me to the jungle. I won't leave her behind." I told Genius.

The Genie clicked his tongue. "It is still summer time, don't forget. The storms will continue to pass over the desert for at least another month. That is a risky plan."

I shook my head in frustration. "Then we'll use a wish to get there. Sireen is brave enough to do it."

The Genie appeared unconvinced. I looked away from him, annoyed.

"I'll find my way into the palace tonight," I declared. "And I'm bringing the lamp with me, just in case… and then we'll decide what to do."

"I will not say that is a good idea," Genius wearily replied. "I understand you have a promise to fulfill, but I know something will happen with the lamp if you take it with you to the palace."

"Genie—she was _attacked_ today!"

The Genie shook his head, his impatience with mortals was an expression he wore tiredly on his human face.

I watched the sun sink behind the kingdom with a growing sense of dread inside of me.

 _What could go wrong?_

* * *

It was hours before I was finally allowed to leave the council room, where I had been interrogated about what happened for by my father's men, and retire to my quarters.

I did not feel Prince Ramkat had put me in danger on purpose. As foolish as he was, I had sensed something overcome me that was beyond his control—and it was exactly when the snake looked at me and I couldn't move. It was hypnotism.

 _Who would want to hurt me?_

My room was dark and quiet. My tiger cat, Rhajiv, was with my mother, and so I was alone for the first time. Janus and Io were posted outside my door, though, for maximum security.

I immediately found the note upon my dresser, rolled up and sealed with twine. I opened it slowly.

 _You took from me, and so I will take from you every day until I have what's rightfully mine—the lamp. I am watching; I will not forget. You made a mistake when you stole from me. I trust you have realized that today._

 _L.T._

I clutched the note in my fist, my heart pounding. So it _was_ Lord Terrowin. He was after me now, and even knew about the lamp.

I was already moving toward the door with the note when the paper suddenly went up in flames and disintegrated into nothing, leaving a trail of ashes on the floor.

 _Oh, no!_

The evidence was gone. And the game had begun.

* * *

With the merchants gone, the halls of the palace were now nearly deserted and the evening was quiet and subdued. I slipped out of my room as the sun set and headed towards the garden before dinner. Janus and Io would never know, being posted outside my door, if I climbed down my balcony and onto the ground floor. I was heading towards the well in the back of the garden to clear my mind. Maybe I'd even try to make a wish, though it was growing difficult to believe in wishes anymore, as of late.

To my surprise, I came upon Sam sitting on the marbled steps of the garden by himself. He appeared to be looking at the sky in quiet contemplation. His shirt sleeve was rolled up over a thick bandage that wrapped around his arm. Other than that, he appeared to be fine.

I don't know why, but I took a seat next to him. After an extended moment of silence, drenched in the warm summer breeze beneath the evening stars, he looked sideways at me.

"I believe you about Lord Terrowin."

My surprise wasn't easily masked. I lit a grass cigarette, my mind racing.

"Sam," said quietly, "I think he tried to kill me today. I don't know how, but he somehow manipulated that snake to attack me."

"I was watching him watching you. He knew what was going on, and I've seen magic before—he was controlling it."

Even though I was already sure of Lord Terrowin's treachery, Sam's words felt like ice freezing my blood.

"Thanks for saving me," I said. "You came just in time."

He shrugged. "We're cousins," he said coolly, "what are cousins for?" He flashed me a smile, though maybe it was a sarcastic one. I couldn't tell in the dim light.

Then he stood. "I'm searching his room after dinner. Tonight we can find out if he's hiding something."

"You really believe me?"

"Of course I do."

I was speechless in my astonishment and gratitude.

"It is your father's policy that we notify Lord Terrowin ahead of time that his room will be searched," Sam said. "He will not be permitted to leave the palace until after we've done it, so he won't be able to hide anything but it gives him the choice to confess."

I stood, my mind racing. "Be careful with that man—he's dangerous."

Sam offered me a half smile. "I can take care of myself."

He slipped back inside, and as we parted I felt something inside of me that I hadn't in quite some time.

 _Hope._


	12. Chapter 12

The palace was quiet before dinner, and the corridors largely deserted. Down a long, flickering hallway Sam walked briskly; he knew his target was near.

" _I know it is me you are looking for_." The voice came from beneath the archway just ahead. Sam halted. He had not seen Lord Terrowin a second ago.

The Necromancer crooned, his face decorated in black make-up. He stepped towards Sam with glinting eyes.

Sam cleared his throat, speaking evenly, "I've come to inform you that your room will be searched in one hour."

The Necromancer did not react to this, but moved closer with a curious smile inching up his cheeks.

"I've heard whispers of you," he hissed, his eyes glittering in the torch light. "Whispers of a stranger returned, someone with a _dark past_ …"

"You are not permitted to leave the palace until the search is complete," Sam said coolly. "If nothing of concern is found, then you are free to issue a formal statement of innocence. If something _is_ found, however…"

"Then what?" Lord Terrowin grinned but his eyes flashed with menace.

Sam stared at him coldly. "Then you will be answering to me."

The Necromancer narrowed his eyes as they fixated onto him, not unlike how they had fixated upon Sireen when she was attacked by the snake. His gaze momentarily flickered to the bandage sprawled up Sam's arm.

He leaned in close, so his voice could be heard by no other.

"I've come from a kingdom far away. I'm a hunter; the best of my kind. And what I'm hunting for is here. I can feel the haunting hallow in my bones—and I can see it now… _inside you_." Lord Terrowin's laugh was like a low growl. "I have felt its presence ever since you arrived. A demon you carry alongside your very own soul."

"You know nothing about me," Sam replied through gritted teeth. "No matter how powerful you think yourself to be."

"If that is true," Lord Terrowin persisted, drawing nearer again, "then why do I see fear in your eyes? Didn't you know what's there?"

Sam looked away from him. "So you admit it is magic you seek. Very well." He signaled to two guards waiting at the end of the hallway, and they approached, ready to escort Lord Terrowin to a waiting place.

The Necromancer swiftly snatched Sam's arm. "It's _sleeping_ inside of you now- but what will you do when it awakens?"

Sam's free hand flew to the dagger in the hilt upon his hip. "Have some care of who you are talking to, Lord Terrowin. It is my family you threaten, and I am their protector. If I see you are unfit for this kingdom, I will have you thrown into the desert. It is not a hospitable place in the summer."

Lord Terrowin laughed at this, his secret buried beneath his cruelty.

The guards stood by as they observed the contentious exchange, allowing Sam to end the meeting.

The Necromancer was ecstatic. "I wonder; how easily will you give in to it? When your world goes dark, who will you kill to gain back your soul? That is how it works, after all!"

With a flick of his wrist, Sam had the dagger resting carefully upon the Necromancer's throat, his back against the wall. Two guards seized Lord Terrowin by both arms, at the ready to whisk him away.

"If I find that you are guilty, I will make sure you are silenced," Sam told him in a steady voice. "You will regret this night."

The Necromancer threw his head back and laughed as he was yanked away, and just then something small fell to the ground from his sleeve, but the guards took no notice. They dragged him off, down the hall.

With trembling fingers Sam fastened his dagger back into the hilt. Then, a soft glint upon the floor caught his eye. He reached down and picked up a small golden piece from the floor—it was what Lord Terrowin had dropped; a coin, one he had never seen before. Sam squinted at the ingrained image, his eyes adjusting to the flickering torch light. It was a picture of an oil lamp.

He could still hear the Necromancer's laughter as he was carried away.

* * *

I left the carpet behind, but took the lamp with me as I set out towards the palace in my fake prince clothing. It was my first wish to appear as a prince to get into the palace; who said you can't use the same trick twice? Actually—Genius said it, but I had to stop listening to him.

The lamp was well hidden inside, but the feeling of concealing it weighed heavily down upon me, as I knew Genius did not think bringing the lamp was a good idea. There was no time to come up with an alternative plan- I could hear the talk on the streets as I walked quickly, about how Sireen was attacked by a serpent.

 _Maybe she will say yes and go to the jungle with me. Maybe tonight I will get away with the princess, and start a new adventure._

I am sure I was born a fool.

The pristine palace gates shadowed the street before it, and the usual guards posting there regulated the traffic in and out of the grounds. It was the same guards I came past before, so surely they would recognize me, I thought, as the prince I had once been.

So I approached them with confidence.

"I am Prince Aladdin of the Lost Cities. I have come to see the princess."

"No one is allowed to visit the princess, either of 'em," one of the men replied indifferently. "There was a situation today at the tourney."

 _What would a real prince say to that?_

"It is a royal matter that I am here," I said curtly, "I demand to see her—she will be expecting me."

The man who replied frowned with distaste and turned to his comrade for input. The other man shifted his gaze into the courtyard behind him and signaled to a scrawny page boy.

"Tell the princess there is a Prince Aladdin at the gate calling upon her. Bring back her orders." The guard sent the page boy away on scurrying feet.

"Is she well?" I asked, "Has there been any word on what's happened?"

"Is someone calling for me?"

A girl appeared beside the guards, her face wrought with stress and worry. It was Sireen's sister, Tarana.

The guard noticed my apprehension. "You said the _princess_ , didn't you?"

Tarana seemed to recognize me, but her expression hardened.

"You are here to see my sister," she remarked.

A smile flitted across her lips, but it only lasted a moment. Her eyes raked over me with a peculiar glint.

"You're never going to see her again," Tarana said decidedly. "I don't know who you are, but I know you're _not_ really a prince. She told me; and she isn't interested in you. Go home. Don't return here again."

She turned and stepped away as the two guards crossed their spears, now barring me from the entrance.

"Wait!" I called to her, "Please—let me explain! I know she wants to see me!"

Tarana threw a scathing glance over her shoulder as she took the steps up towards the palace. I called to her twice before the guards had enough, and shoved me back into the street.

"Get out of here," one of them said gruffly, "don't makes us say it again."

I ducked back into the crowded streets and into a narrow alley that led to an abandoned shop, where I took out the lamp in the shadows.

"Genie," I whispered, "what do I do now?"

There was a brief moment of silence, and then a whisper.

"Get into the palace."

"I can't. The inside and outside are being watched. For some reason, they will not let me in. I think something is wrong."

"Then nothing should stop you from getting inside. Stop trying to rely on magic for everything and solve your _own_ problems!" Genius's voice came from within the lamp. I set it down on the ground and shed the golden embroidered robe that befit a prince. I took off the accompanying jewels and reverted back to my normal clothes; the wear of a poor street musician, or thief.

I left the prince disguise back in the alley way and tucked the lamp deep into my shirt as I stepped back out on the street and along the high palace walls.

 _Move like a thief._

A cart was approaching from the innards of the village, bustling its way down the cobble-stoned streets among the squabble of people and animals. I knew that the gate carts went through to unload their items in the palace grounds was manned by a different set of guards, and so as quick as a cat, I snuck up to the cart—driven by one, bleary eyed man—and hitched a ride on the back, hoping I would blend in for just long enough to get inside.

I clung onto the back as the cart turned for the gate, and came to a halt. Without thinking, I scrambled beneath the cart and held onto the barred frame connected to the wheels. Who would think to look underneath it?

I held my breath until the cart began to move again. My face was only inches away from the ground as it heaved forward and into the courtyard.

The cart finally stopped, and so I lowered myself onto the ground and rolled out into the open, back on my feet and walking away as if I were never there.

I recognized the servant's quarters—they were vast, but most business seemed to take place here, and so I was able to blend in among the milling crowd, pushing myself towards nowhere in particular.

 _Where to go? Where could Sireen be?_

I decided to walk along the outside of the palace through the avenues of quarters, gardens, and stables. Finding the right way in was the key, because any wrong turn could get me thrown into the dungeon.

I had wandered to a part of the palace that appeared largely deserted. Quietness fell over the halls here, all the bustling and end of the day trade left at the gates as the sun began to sink in the sky.

This was the perfect entrance, I decided. Only a passing stable boy would question my presence—and even then I could evade them long enough to find Sireen…

I ducked into the palace at last, in a wing of lowly quarters that were dark and silent. The last thing I expected was for a tall figure to emerge suddenly from the shadows, and collide with me, bringing me down to the ground in a clatter as the lamp was knocked out of my shirt.

I didn't have time to look at who it was; I scrambled instinctively for the lamp, and a bony hand caught mine just inches away from it and clenched down hard. I immediately recognized the icy blue eyes rimmed in black. The man with the cursed lamps.

"So," Lord Terrowin softly hissed, the hint of a smile tugging at the side of his lips as his eyes burned a hole in mine, "back for more? What were you going to take this time, I wonder?"

He had remembered me too.

The Necromancer reached for the lamp and held it up like a prize, his eyes glinting in wonder.

"Did you know," he said, "I beheld a prophecy once that foretold my death… at _your_ hands. After you and the royal brat stole my carpet, I thought it was the coming of the end for me; but here we are. A twist in fate, indeed!"

I made a grab for the lamp; one wish could eliminate this villain. In a poof he could be gone as if he never were here. But Lord Terrowin tightened his grip upon me and I heard a crack and felt a searing of pain shoot up my arm. I gritted my teeth against the pain. He was breaking my hand.

"Now I can make sure you'll never have the chance to sabotage my plans again," Lord Terrowin said, "and we've met at the perfect time."

With the lamp, the Necromancer bashed me hard over my head. Lights flashed before my eyes and then faded, and I could feel myself begin to lose consciousness.

The next thing I realized, as I faded in and out of consciousness, was that we were now in the stables. The sorcerer had a cloth tied tightly around my mouth, and my hand fastened behind my back with rope. I was pushed into a cart loaded with a bunch of covered, clattering items. I could hear Lord Terrowin chant before the cart pulled forward and out into the desert; it moved at an incredible speed. He had enchanted it. There was no one around to stop him, and so I watched the dimming sky as the two horse cart thundered through the desert, carving a furious path behind it—and me, on board, as the prisoner.

* * *

There was a strange feeling that seemed to leer over dinner. I sat at the table, waiting to see Sam arrive and take his place, but he didn't show up. Something was wrong.

As I stood, I noticed that all the usual guards were suddenly missing from the hall; they were heading for the door upon the heels of a messenger. I shot past them out into the main hall, where I intercepted Sam. He was quick on his feet, heading towards the gates.

"What's happened?" I asked quickly.

Sam was in full gear; his golden pendant glinted in the light. It symbolized his place at the head of the sultan's guard.

He turned to me with an unusually hardened expression. "Lord Terrowin is gone."

"Gone?"

Sam nodded. "There was nothing in his room. Nothing at all. Somehow he knew that we'd suspect him of sorcery and planned to flee ahead of time."

I was stunned speechless.

Sam held out his hand to me. "Don't worry-come with me, and we'll find him together. He has undoubtedly fled into the desert. I think we can catch him."

At once we were in the stables, flanked by a dozen guards preparing to ride with us. There were two stable boys found lying unconscious in an empty horse stall; their account told the guards everything they needed to know. Lord Terrowin had gotten away. Sam hoisted me up onto his horse and mounted behind me. We were the first ones to race upon the sand beneath the setting sun.

I noticed as we thundered forward; there was a fresh trail stretched out before us, deep and hurried lines in the sand- and this was away from the main road that led out of the kingdom. Sam's horse was a war steed, and it moved over the sand with great speed and endurance. My father's men were pressed to keep up. The cool evening air rushed past us in furious torrents as we charged towards the lowering sunlight, determined to catch the villain that was now on the loose. I knew Lord Terrowin had all of those cursed lamps with him, and wherever he was going I knew it wasn't far enough.

"Where do you think he is heading?" I asked as the last beams of light simmered over the distant hills. It seemed to me that no matter how steadfast Sam's horse was, it would be impossible to find Lord Terrowin in the dark.

"This trail is going in the direction of the Lost Cities," Sam replied as he allowed his horse to slow its gallop. We hesitated in silence as a chilling breeze wafted about us, drawing up a wave of sand around us and blowing it away.

And then the sand around us began to stir.

I could feel Sam tense behind me. "There is a storm nearby. We must get back immediately. I don't think our Necromancer friend will be able to survive through that alone. His fate will be our concern later." He heeled the horse and we turned around.

"Go back!" Sam signaled to my father's men. The company began to turn around and pursue the opposite path.

Sam squinted into the distance, where the trail faded into darkness. Then he set the horse forth, quick against the wind, so we'd make it back to the palace before the storm took over.

Brilliant and hot streaks of lightning emblazoned the sky and ice cold rain drops met us from above, but Sam kept the horse moving forward. I felt a rush of adrenaline as we raced back to the palace, riding like the bandits we always imagined ourselves to be, as kids.

 _It feels like I'm on the carpet again._

Had I lost something?

I could feel a dull ache in my heart as we galloped, practically flying over the sand, and against the wind. Like something was missing from me that I could not perceive.

The bandits shivered together beneath the icy raindrops and shared a long silence as the rode on.


	13. Chapter 13

I regained consciousness at dawn.

It was Lord Terrowin that roused me as the cart came skidding to a sudden halt and he seized my shoulders and pushed me into the sand. His silhouette eclipsed the rising sun as he looked down upon me, shoving the heel of his boot into my neck.

"This is where we part," he stated. "I can't have you following me. But I cannot kill you directly myself," he dropped is voice as he pushed down roughly, "so I will leave it to the desert to decide what to do with you. There is another line of storms coming this way. You most likely won't survive the night."

He left me with my hands bound, and I watched the cart take off again in a fury of dust.

I freed myself from the ropes once there was no trace left of the Necromancer. The desert became hills of sand in this area, so the surrounding horizon was concealed.

But the raging rumble of a distant storm trembled over the hills and I shuddered as I felt it.

 _You can't survive this. He has the lamp, and you're miles away from any shelter now._

I trudged upon the highest hill in sight and faced the distant clouds on the horizon; they churned hotly across the sky. I could almost feel the stinging sand already.

I thought of Jasmine, as I had seen her last. She didn't know there were two wishes still left.

Except they were gone now, and as for me, well I guess that's when I realized I should never have rubbed the lamp in the first place.

* * *

I never imagined living in a world that did not have my mother in it.

She was always so beautiful, so happy, lively, and full of secrets. How could she leave us? Why would she leave us?

Her illness was not something anyone within the span of the entire desert could understand, even me. Countless doctors had called upon her to assess her ailment—she cannot move, she cannot speak, though she appears fine. What is it? Is she cursed?

Could a wish take it away?

I stared at her sleeping face. My father told me himself: her days were now numbered. The royal physician had detected a grave change in her condition and suggested that everyone say their goodbyes, for her time was now approaching. Tarana was silenced; she locked herself in her room to grieve. That is the way of my family. The sultan hid his anguish well, though he was solemn as the next couple of days passed with uncertainty.

We all had thought she would get better.

 _I need to find the lamp_ , I thought. I _will_ wish it myself.

But I had not seen or heard from Aladdin for some time now. And I figured he could be gone forever. To think about him left something enormously hallow inside me, and so I allowed my mother's dying state to consume me for days in order _not_ to think about it.

The palace was quiet now. The greatest sounds came from above- when a passing storm tumbled over the kingdom and back out into the wild, driving sand into the streets and gardens. I only cried when there was a storm for this reason.

It was as if the plight of Lord Terrowin was already forgotten, at least within the walls of the palace. I didn't see Sam at all after the night we went after the Necromancer. My father had increased security and this affair kept the guards busy. The feeling of loneliness was returning to me now, and with it brought a change to me I wished to be only temporary.

My advisor, Ezra, stopped by my room one morning to tell me the sultan was summoning me to a council meeting that afternoon. Undoubtedly he wanted to talk about burial plans for my mother. The thought made me sick.

I stayed in her room until noon, sitting beside her and listening to her breathe. Her breath was soft and shallow. She did not open her eyes.

In the sun tower, I sat beside Tarana at the round table. All of the royal advisors were present, so Ezra sat beside me. Next to my father, Sam was seated. There were also two other captains and a few of the highest nobles in the kingdom. I could not fathom why the room was so filled.

When the sultan spoke, the room fell silent and somber.

"For those of you who have not yet been told: there is talk of war between this kingdom and the Lost Cities. I am sorry to admit that these words are true. I've received confident notification from our spies there that an army is being built, and the rulers there are forming an alliance to siege and take over the entirety of the desert, our kingdom included. We must now prepare for war."

I looked to Tarana, but her face was hardened. She must've known already. This news cast a morbid silence over the room.

"We will begin gathering weapons and supplies tomorrow," the sultan continued, "the kingdom must go on lockdown. The gates are to be fortified and the villagers must be armed." He turned to my cousin now, his words addressing just him, "I need you to build me an army and lead it. The palace security will lend itself to the kingdom as a whole. I know I can trust you with this."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before they disturbed the peace!" An elderly noble remarked venomously.

My father sighed deeply. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days. Briefly—and so fast, I would've missed it if I had blinked—he glanced my way and looked at me in the eyes.

"We will need a great deal of unity within our kingdom," he continued, "and that is on all fronts. Morale in the village must be well maintained in the red light of this war. And due to recent circumstances with the queen," his voice lowered here, "It is my wish that we strengthen the ties of the royal family."

I sat up, because maybe deep down I knew what was coming.

"A betrothal between my daughter the princess and my nephew was broken some time ago, as history has been written. It was a union foretold as significant to the kingdom—one that could provide light through whatever darkness could come this way. After years of peace and prosperity, we all find ourselves here in this room due to the inevitability of an oncoming war. I'm saying here first what I intend to announce to the kingdom within a fortnight: the betrothal of my daughter the Princess Sireen and my nephew, Sam of House Summerlight, will be hereby renewed as it stood originally, upon not only my own wishes but of my sister who we all remember with sorrow."

Our eyes met and locked on to each other's in a confusing, icy stare. Sam was still coolly composed, but somehow I knew this was just as a surprise to him. I felt a tremendous amount of heat rise up upon my neck and for a moment the pressure and significance of my father's words threatened to suffocate me. Neither of us uttered a word.

"She _will_ pull through," Tarana said suddenly from beside me, "the queen is stronger than they think." Her tone was bitter, dripping with anger. I grabbed her hand beneath the table and held it tight, allowing her fingers to dig into mine to keep the tears from falling.

The sultan pursed his lips. "We will never give up on her, my daughter. But it is time you took on new responsibilities now that your succession is on the horizon. In matters of war, you will seek diplomatic solutions. You will have to organize a troop to go to the Lost Cities and negotiate with the leaders there."

I secretly felt Tarana's hand begin to tremble.

When the meeting was adjourned, I was the first one to the stairs.

I was putting as much space as I could between me and those voices and I moved swiftly through the palace, making it all the way past the gardens when a voice said my name, willing me to stop.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sam said, his words earnest. He stood at the terrace stairs behind me.

I turned and regarded him silently.

He came closer. "We can make it through this," he continued kindly, "I know it may not be what you want, but don't be afraid. Everything will be okay."

"Sam," I said weakly, "everything is falling apart."

He shook his head. "It isn't. I'm more than prepared to lead this army—and the queen is strong. She may make it through this. But if you and I are betrothed again and you are unhappy, then I am at a disadvantage, and so are you. We must learn to trust each other."

I gazed at him and remembered how he looked all those years ago, that night we discovered the lamp in the desert. I remembered how I had trusted him then, my greatest companion. We had been inseparable until that night. And now here we were, more strangers than cousins.

"I am unhappy because I feel as if everything that is happening now is _wrong_. And it's _been_ wrong since you were taken away. Sam," I said, feeling my walls begin to crumble inside of me, "something bad happened to you that night and I know it changed you somehow. I don't know if you are truly my cousin-"

He cut the space between us and grasped my shoulders. "It _is_ me!" he insisted, "I swear it. Okay?" Sam's eyes bore deep into mine. I was momentarily startled by his outburst, his sudden reveal of frustration.

"I've been fighting to come back here for the past ten years," he said solemnly, "and now that I've made it, I've sworn to make everything right again, as it was before. Forget what happened that night. It's in the past."

 _You have no reason not trust him_ , I thought. _I've been evading him all this time for nothing._

He must have sensed my remorse, or my confliction. His eyes flickered with inspiration. "Remember," he said evenly, "the time they took us to the river, that summer it rained and flooded the desert?"

I remembered right away.

"We were in a small boat, just the two of us," he continued, "because Tarana had chosen to stay with the others. My mother was worried that a current would pick up and suddenly drive us away from them-"

"—and that's exactly what happened," I finished for him.

He nodded, his eyes looking into mine with sincerity. "We drifted for an hour on that current, away from our protectors and everyone we knew. The desert swallowed us whole and alone, but we weren't afraid. That's because we were together, and together we were the bravest kids I ever knew."

I _did_ remember. We were only seven, but for some reason it had not occurred to us to be afraid. As the boat sailed down the river upon the current and occasionally thrashed about against the bank, we held on tight and shouted at imaginary foes pursuing us in the water. When the small boat passed a river lizard lurking in the murky depths with just its eyeballs peeking through, we silenced each other and seized the oars as weapons, ready to fight should the beast decide to attack. It did not.

Together we escaped the boat as it took us farther and farther away from the others, and by some miracle we were reunited with our frantic family again. To us, it was as if we had been on a grand adventure that took us to a territory of real peril. It was an epic day in the life of the children who played in the desert with makeshift weapons of stone, battling invisible demons and small sand snakes.

I did not realize right away that was I was smiling at these memories.

"After this war," Sam said, "if we decide we still don't want to be betrothed I will speak to the sultan and do what I can. I just want you to be happy. All of this will pass and we will be brave, won't we?"

Whatever doubt I had towards Sam melted away inside of me. For the first time, I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. At first he was rigid, but then his arms embraced me back.

"Sireen." My sister's tense voice broke our silence. I pulled away from Sam as she approached us somberly. "Father has broken your restriction to the palace due to the war. I need you to oversee the village as they prepare for a possible attack. The woman and children will need guidance from a female leader—and as I will most likely be leaving soon, it must be you who goes to them."

Here, her eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to us. "But mark my words: if you abuse this freedom or go missing, you will only damage our efforts of overcoming this plight."

I felt a surge of anger at her accusation. "Tarana," I said deliberately, "it wasn't _me_ who brought a Necromancer into this palace and let him loose into the desert-"

"You know what I'm talking about," she interrupted hotly, glancing between me and Sam.

 _She thinks I'm going to run away because of the renewed betrothal._

I let my anger go. It wasn't worth fighting with her about it, especially when our mother's dying state left the both of us so weak inside. Wordlessly, I slipped my hand into Sam's and we stood facing her together.

Her face softened at this. "So," she said tiredly, "the cousins have finally been reunited. Good. We're going to need you guys to cooperate until we sort all this out. And don't let anyone believe there's any possibility that you could reject this betrothal. Our family strength rests upon your union."

Tarana walked away, and Sam turned towards me.

"Tonight," he said, "can we meet again? There is something I want to show you."

I raised my eyebrows. What could it possibly be? This is _my_ palace, I thought.

He smiled widely—something I had not seen since his return. I nodded daftly in response, and he squeezed my hand. "I will see you here," he said, and there we departed.

 _The cousins have finally been reunited_ , she had said. Had I detected contempt in her tone? Wasn't I supposed to be happy that Sam and I were again betrothed?

I cannot say what it was I felt, because deep down I was happy to be reunited with Sam. He was my oldest and truest friend.

But it didn't change the fact that he had been gone all that time, and why.

I remembered Aladdin, and how he had said we'd run away to the desert. How I had so readily believed him, and how quickly that all had changed.

Maybe things were happening too quickly, but I had not the power to slow them.


	14. Chapter 14

When I met with my cousin upon the terrace steps that night, I felt something very different between us than what had been. I was at ease with him now, and he with me.

He led the way down the stairs and out onto the path that led to the back gate, facing the desert. We passed the tree where he had tried to stop me from leaving with Aladdin- _I wonder where Aladdin is now…-_ and stopped at the locked gate.

"You can never really see the sky from inside the garden walls," Sam spoke as he unlatched the gate and let us out into the silver bathed desert that was our world. The air was cool but not cold, and for some reason I had a good feeling about this.

I followed Sam as he silently climbed a dune and balanced at the top, where the sand was precariously placed after a storm. He held out his hand to help me up beside him, and then pointed deep into the sky.

"There is another world," he said.

I looked up and my eyes raked across the sky. The stars seemed massive that night—but among them, right where Sam pointed, was an orb of light that stood out from the rest. I had never seen anything like it before.

"How can that be?" I asked. I fixed my eyes upon it in wonder.

"I read about it when I was studying astronomy," Sam replied. "There are people who have visited this other world, and when they came back they knew, once seeing it up upon the stars, that that was where they had been."

"How did they get there?"

"By magic."

I glanced at my cousin. "You and your stories! I recognize this to be the one I liked most, of the wizard at the bottom of the well who would grant our wishes. Because of you, I still believe it."

Sam grinned, his golden eyes illuminated in the moonlight. "Think of it this way, Sireen. Either you believe in everything, or you believe in nothing. It is up to you to decide which story you want to live in."

We fell silent, and the sand beneath our feet began to tremble. The precarious edge of the dune gave way from beneath us and Sam had just barely enough time to grab onto my hand before we were sliding down the embankment in a heap of dust. We landed, laughing, at the foot of the dune.

"Are you alright?" he asked, reaching out and gently brushing away some sand from my brow. I felt my cheeks flush at this and quickly turned my gaze upward.

"After you left, I wished that you'd come back." I said quietly.

I don't know why I said it, but it was true. When Sam was taken away, I was devastated. No one let me say goodbye to him because of the mysterious nature of what happened—he was just spirited away, and all whispers about it were silenced. There was no question I asked that went answered, and so I gathered all of the flowers in the garden that I could and I tore them into a million pieces and flung them down the well with my tears, begging the wizard at the bottom to bring him back.

Sam looked up into the moon. "So did I," he said. "And it came true."

My gaze fell upon the serpent tooth pendant hanging from his neck. "Well now that there is to be a war, I suppose this will not last much longer."

My cousin's expression faded to a momentary shadow, but then he shook his head. "Do you trust me, that I can build your father an army and lead it into the deep desert? I know the way to the Lost Cities and his men are strong, and ready. I will ride at the head of the ranks and see to it myself that the threat against this kingdom is put to rest. I will stand between them and you until I am struck down—but if you trust me, then I can tell you that I _won't_ be struck down. Nothing can do that."

I stared at him for a long moment. "I trust you," I whispered.

After a long silence of gazing up at the light that was supposed to be another world, that light fizzled and vanished from the sky, leaving no trace left behind.

I gasped. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know," said Sam. "But it'll come back. It always does."

* * *

Time passed in a way that my memory could not measure. Part of me was thrust deep into the throes of sorrow as my mother lay dying and I began to lose all hope that she would get better. And the other part of me was with Sam, getting to know him a little more each day. We were mainly kept apart due to our duties—he, as the head of my father's army, preparing the men for war, and me, either watching over my mother or preparing supplies for the village. But when we were together, and some days it only meant for a brief exchange of words, it was like standing in a beacon of light with darkness surrounding.

Tarana had to attend a council meeting every day in preparation for her journey to the Lost Cities. Depending on what word she would bring back, either Sam would lead the army into the desert to fight, or some kind of agreement would be reached. My cousin was constantly training for battle, or was posted up upon the castle's battlements with his men, strategizing a plan to hold the palace in case it were to be attacked. No matter how long he spent fencing in the courtyard, though, when he saw me he never looked tired. Only happy.

One morning I wandered down the slope to the military barracks where Sam was fencing in the courtyard. I watched him from a distance as he practiced against his opponent and laughed to myself, remembering how he looked, sword fighting beside me as we were children. I secretly yearned to fence with him now.

So I snuck into one of the armory tents and switched my clothes, disguising myself as one of the soldiers. I decided to wear a mask for practicing over my face to conceal my identity as I faced Sam in the courtyard, one on one.

I remembered how to fight.

He swung his sword at me, going low by my knees, and I sprung into the air and took a haphazard swipe as he tumbled beneath me, skidding to his feet to counter attack. He was incredibly fast, and he advanced on me more swiftly than I had anticipated. In an instant, he had me pinned to the ground, his blade at my neck. Then, he lifted the blade and held out his hand.

I accepted his hand and once I stood, I undid the mask. Sam froze when he saw that it was me, shock drawn across his face. He dropped his knife in the dirt.

"Sireen—what are you doing out here? I could've hurt you!"

"Clearly!" I agreed, shaking my hair out of the helmet. "But I have to admit, you are a _very_ good fighter."

" _I'm_ a good fighter?" he asked with a grin, "You nearly had me. I can't believe you've kept up with me after all these years."

We laughed, and shared a few more playful spars, and the rest of the day my spirits were lifted.

A week passed, and a celebratory dinner took place at the palace due to Sam meeting my father's quota of nine thousand men registered for battle. Our army was tremendous, and so a feeling of security and bliss settled over the kingdom, and the sultan agreed to let the wine flow to mark his pride.

Tarana, up to her old ways, slipped me a cigarette stuffed with the potent spices and herbs. I stood out upon the terrace and lit it, inhaling the dense aroma deep into my lungs as I enjoyed the musician's music drift from the grand hall. To my surprise, Sam stepped out from between the pillars, dressed sharply for the occasion.

I never realized how handsome he was before. His deep golden eyes were so different from mine, and he stood tall and regal in the torchlight. I felt that night he looked at me differently than ever before.

My heart beat furiously inside my chest, but that was something I hoped to keep a secret. I was afraid of Sam knowing that my heart was opening to him, and quickly, because it was something I could not control. No doubt it was my fate to be with my cousin, but whether our fates had been changed I had yet to find out.

The evening passed like a dream; there was dinner, toasting, speeches, and music. It could've been my imagination, but I noticed Sam glancing my way often. Was he thinking of me the way I was thinking of him? Despite this, we avoided each other. Tarana, ever watching, noticed the prolonged distance between me and Sam, and stepped in for a private word.

"What's going on," she whispered curtly to me at the dinner table, "I thought you and Sam were finally reacquainted? I need you two to appear close. Father will be announcing your betrothal within a week to the kingdom."

I refused to tell her how I really felt.

"Sam's busy," I quietly replied, "and I've had a long day with mother."

Tarana leaned in close. "I see the way he looks at you. I know there is something there, and you're hiding it."

A twinge of guilt rose up inside of me. I hated how clever she was. "Everything is happening so fast," I said.

"I know," she replied. "But in a few day's time, you and Sam will be betrothed again. It is a political matter. Just like I have to go to the Lost Cities myself and risk my head. We are all in this in ways we'd rather not be."

"The problem isn't that we _don't_ like each other," I said to her patiently, "the problem is that we _may_ like each other, a lot. And it's just not simple. Don't you get that?"

Tarana's expression softened, and she reached for my hand and squeezed it. "Just be proud that you have this opportunity to fight for the kingdom and to be at each other's side. It's how it's supposed to be."

I glanced over at Sam across the hall, where he stood conversing with the sultan. He was so confident in his stature and chivalrous in manner, it was no wonder he had gained so many admirers in such a short time.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," I told my sister. Despite her venomous threats, I slipped out of the hall without another word, leaving the music and company behind to clear my head.

* * *

Under the low hanging evening stars, Sam stumbled out upon the terrace. The night was late, and thousands of glasses had been raised in his name—but he was unable to receive the attention cordially.

He was seeing things.

It started with the sultan. His eyes turned to black as he spoke to him in the dining hall. No one else had seen it but him, and when he reacted in fear, the sultan regarded him with confusion. Sam had moved away from the sultan and was intercepted by Tarana.

"You and Sireen need to dance together," she said to him, "it's expected of you."

He had planned on asking her to dance, however unsure he felt truly felt inside, but as he glanced around the room he did not see Sireen anywhere, anymore. He glanced back at Tarana, whose eyes, too, had turned to black pits in her head. Startled, Sam jolted away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head, backing away. Whatever was wrong, it was with him, he realized. He was now standing in a room full of people whose eyes were blackened, and their skin turning to grey.

Did he drink too much wine? Had he been poisoned?

Soulless faces leered at him curiously as he stormed out of the hall.

 _It's me. There is something wrong with me._

The moon in the sky was obscured by a cloud, but when Sam looked down at his hands, he noticed in horror that his palms were drenched in blood. He balled his fists tightly, willing himself not to believe it. These visions were coming from somewhere, some foe out to get him.

 _Or maybe they're coming from inside you._

In the garden he could hear voices surrounding him. They were vicious whispers; all accusing him, he somehow realized, of murder.

 _Run away_ , they seemed to hiss, coming from the darkness.

Sam tore through the garden, looking for an escape. Faces were now springing out of the shadows towards him—demonic, laughing faces, following him. The past ten years he had spent in solitude flashed before his eyes. Alone. Alone. Alone.

 _You will always be alone, even now._

The hidden place in the garden was his only refuge. Sam pushed the top off the well and screamed down into the water. The voices in his head were now deafening, and he thought that if he threw himself to the bottom, they would surely go away.

But then there was a different voice, a deeper one, sounding gently from inside the well.

 _Not yet_ , it said.

 _The time will come to throw yourself down the well. But not yet…._

All in good time.


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke the next morning with the news that my father had ordered Sam to march his nine thousand men into the desert.

I nearly screamed at Ezra. "How could they just go! The sun has barely risen! The war has not yet started!"

Ezra waved his hands to calm me down. "It is just to set up camp. They will be there until your sister brings back word from the Lost Cities. It is a two hour ride from here—there is nothing to worry about."

My cheeks were hot with anger—Sam was gone now, and I hadn't even said goodbye. I was furious with myself for leaving dinner so early.

"It seems you have grown fond of your cousin," Ezra said softly. "It's okay. Do not be ashamed of your heart."

Somehow I swallowed my embarrassment. "We are to be betrothed again soon. The announcement will be made in just a few days."

Ezra took my arm and led me through the hall. "I know," he said, "I can see that you both are out of sorts. Only last night Sam was acting very strangely at dinner, and immediately took to being ill before disappearing. This war is much pressure upon the both of you."

I halted. "Ill? Ezra, Sam was ill?"

"Yes," Ezra replied. "His face was completely white in fear and he wouldn't even talk to your sister. He vanished from the party. But this morning he left with the troops. They are probably already setting up their camp now."

"Where is Tarana?"

"In the sun room," Ezra replied. He appeared confused at this reaction.

"Thank you," I told him, already moving down the hall and towards the stairs.

I climbed the tower and met my sister at the top, who was just coming out of a council meeting.

"What happened with Sam last night?" I asked. The way Ezra had described it alarmed me. I had never seen Sam _afraid_ before… what could have possibly made him afraid?

Tarana seemed caught off guard. I pulled her over to window alcove for privacy.

"Sam?" she said, trying to remember, "Oh, yes. It was after you left. He took ill."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing," she said, annoyed, "I was telling him that you were supposed to dance together. He jolted away from me, as if he'd seen a ghost. Then he disappeared."

"But, _why_?" I wondered aloud, my heart pounding.

"I don't _know_ ," she snapped, her voiced stressed and tired, "maybe you _both_ are crazy. I wouldn't be surprised."

"I need to go see him," I said to her. "At least once more before the betrothal."

"Why?" she said exasperatedly, "he's nearly two hours away now on horseback. Who would go with you?"

I stood tall, my head held high. "I will go by myself."

Tarana's nostrils flared. "That is a dangerous ride," she said, "and if father finds out, he will be furious."

"He won't be," I said. "He _wants_ me to be with Sam. For political reasons. Remember?"

She yelled something after me, but I ignored it as I took down the stairs. I went to my room and packed a bag, and was down at the stables before anyone could reach me.

The afternoon was arid, and though the sun bore down upon me, it was not unbearably hot. All the recent rain had cooled the desert, and so my horse tread the hills easily as we followed the footsteps of my father's army. It was late afternoon before I spotted the camp ahead, and there were fires and the smell of food among the men erecting tents.

Two men rode out to meet me, their features contorted in confusion. "Is there word from the king, my lady?" they asked, squinting at me through the sunlight.

"No," I said. "I'm here to see Sam."

* * *

Sam rode up immediately with worry in his eyes.

"Sireen, has something happened?"

"No," I said as we both dismounted our steads. I dropped my voice. "I came here to talk to you alone."

Sam led me away from the others and up a steep hill patched with dry, bristly grass. At the top was an open tent with a wide table covered in maps of the desert in the center. A warm breeze made the papers shudder. The tent was empty; we were alone.

"I didn't know that you'd be sent away so suddenly," I began.

"Nor did I," he replied, leaning against the table covered in maps with his arms folded. "We are to be posted here until Tarana returns from the Lost Cities. She leaves the day after the-" Sam's voice faded. What he didn't say was _betrothal._

"Neither of us are ready for this," I said.

"Look-"

"No," I said. "You're hiding something."

Sam's eyes flashed with anger. "You said you trusted me. Have I done something to change that?"

"Why haven't we talked about what happened?" I demanded. "The very reason it has come to this—I haven't forgotten the fact that our destinies were altered all because one night something happened that _no one talks about_!"

Sam held out his hands to calm me down. "Sireen," he said carefully, "I don't know what happened any more than you do. But I do know that I grew up wanting nothing more than to come back, and take back my life as it was supposed to be. Everything has been restored except for one thing— _us_. Can't you see that?"

I fell silent at his words. I tore my eyes away from him and refocused them on the horizon, the camp encompassed in the hot stretch of the dimming desert. I took a deep breath.

"I didn't come here to argue. When I heard that you left, Tarana told me that you had taken ill, and I was worried…" Here, I paused. "I wanted to tell you that even though neither of us are ready for this, you're not alone. It is an experience we share, as it used to be."

Sam stepped beside me. We faced the setting sun. Darkness would consume the landscape in less than an hour's time.

"It was you that I came back for," Sam said softly, after a long silence had passed.

I found his hand beside me and locked my fingers into his, my heart beating with anticipation. I remembered the night before, how our stolen glances had been in secret until Tarana noticed.

 _Tarana isn't here now. It's just us._

I turned to face him. "Sam," I said carefully, "the truth is I care about you. More than I am willing to admit, in fact—but if there is something you're not telling me, I'm begging you to trust that whatever it is, I can help _._ "

His golden eyes, set ablaze in the setting sun, scanned my face, a small crease forming between his eyebrows. Maybe Tarana had been wrong—he certainly didn't look ill, as she had described. Nor did he seem to be afraid.

"I swear to you, cousin," he said solemnly, "that the only secret I have kept has been in my heart. Every day I lose hold of it, little by little. If you know how I feel, then it is both of us who are scared."

Before I could look away, his fingers gently touched my chin, and then I gave in to the feeling that I had been holding down so determinedly. A shock of energy shuddered through me as our lips met, and I held onto him tightly as all the words we had just spoken floated away, somewhere far away in the cooling breeze. My cousin wrapped his arms around me as I drew closer, our lips pushed tightly against each other's in a moment that suspended itself longer than any had ever done before.

When we parted, we were silent for a while, and my insides buzzed madly. Was it a good thing that we loved each other? How could I ever know? We were both meant to be together and not meant to be together all at once. I knew him better than anyone but at the same time, did not know him at all. I felt weary of him, but enchanted by him the same. And beyond all of that, I knew we were doomed, somehow.

But at least we had one moment together that was just for us.

 _No matter what happens now_ , I thought to myself as we descended the hill towards the camp as the dusk settled briskly around us, _at least I had Sam once. And if anything was real, it was that._

* * *

I knew the sultan would be furious that I had left, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as Sam and I rode together, sharing his horse, back to the palace. We retold stories of times past and laughed at our long list of misadventures. We didn't talk about the kiss, nor did we do it again. But it was like a storm had passed between us, leaving only calm now. When my kingdom began to emerge beneath the moonlight, Sam slowed the pace of his horse, and we lingered some distance from the gates.

"I wanted to give you something," Sam said, unfastening the thin golden chain around his neck with the viper's tooth hanging from it. It glinted softly in the evening air. He fastened it around my neck, and there it hung.

"In two days, the entire kingdom will know that we are again betrothed."

I looked down at the viper's fang, and when I looked up again my eyes met Sam's gaze. I knew it was time to say goodbye.

"In two days," I said, "I will be ready."

When we parted at the back gate, it was like reliving a memory of not so long ago—one that involved another person and another time. There was more we could have said, more we could have shared, but there was no more time. Sam returned to the camp, and I returned to my mother's side, waiting patiently for the next couple of days to pass, and then the betrothal.


	16. Chapter 16

Lost in the desert, I walked for three days. I followed the stars north, going in the opposite direction Lord Terrowin had fled. Each day a storm would pass by—maybe as close as a mile away from me. Every day was a gamble—how long until I could no longer walk? I had nothing; not a horse, nor provisions of any kind. I journeyed across the sand until I didn't know if I was walking or dreaming.

They say the desert can drive you mad, and that's what could have happened.

It was the third day and I could sense the storm coming my way for hours. I was weak from eating only bits of desert plants and in need of water, and so I could not run away from it. Over the dunes I trudged, and the clouds followed me and darkened the sky.

I turned to face what was coming towards me; it was a storm like no other. Sure, the clouds were black and the air was thick with sand and wind but there was a strange, distant howling coming from the direction of the storm that, despite my skin hardened and raw from the fury of the sun, made my insides freeze.

I could not run from it—the horizon stretched endlessly in every direction, where there was nothing, nothing at all. The wind picked up speed, bringing the storm towards me and maybe I was captivated by it—tired from the sun, the walking—hypnotized by the danger—my thoughts flashed to the princess— _Sorry I've failed you_ —to my parents— _can they see me now?—_ and to the lamp, in possession of the Necromancer; too far away to ever make a difference in my short life again.

The storm hit me like a wall, and my world went black.

* * *

This next part will only ever belong to the land of fairy tales. Yet somehow, it happened to me.

I was not killed by the storm. When it consumed me, it swallowed me whole like a beast with wings. And then around me it vanished. Everything did; the wind, the sand, the thunder, the darkness.

When I opened my eyes again, first there was nothing.

But as I stepped forward, suddenly I was somewhere again, inexplicably—literally thrust into a world that was not previously there. A street emerged beneath my feet, and the noise of a village. Sunlight met my eyes and blurred the world around me.

It was a village. One I could've dreamed about as a kid. Made of clay and stone, the village buildings stretched high above me into the sun. My feet stood upon a stone path leading up a hill—the village seemed to be built upon a hill—towards a temple at the top; and at the foot of the hill, I could see, was a patch of vegetation surrounding a small lake.

 _Have I died, or have I become mad?_

And there were villagers, and there had been noise and movement. Until they saw me.

The pain came out of nowhere; an excruciating, sickening hollowness in my stomach that caused me to suddenly double over on the brink of unconsciousness. Somebody caught me before I collapsed to the ground.

They carried me up to the temple.

Strangers tended to me. My broken hand was wrapped up tightly and I drank out of a vial of medicine, which eased the pain in my body. When I was well enough to speak I asked, "Where am I?"

In the dimly lit chamber of the temple, the elderly priest gazed at me with a peculiar glint in his eyes. He did not seem to have any weariness of me; only interest. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Aladdin."

"Truly?" the old man's eyes gleamed with intrigue. I could not even begin to fathom why.

I sat up on the cot the villagers had provided for me to rest upon. Though my skin was still seared from the sun and I was undoubtedly weak, my strength was already beginning to restore itself. I looked the priest in his eyes—he was a stooping, frail man in sweeping robes.

"Are you the leader here?" I asked him.

"We don't need leaders here," he replied mildly, "but I am the oldest, for certain. My name is Aron."

"Sir, please tell me where we are," I said, "I don't understand the circumstances which brought me here. It sounds unbelievable, but I swear I was stranded in the desert—the middle part, where there is nothing—and a storm overcame me-"

Aron held up his hand to indicate silence. "No need to explain. I believe you. And from the looks of it, you must have been in a situation of dire circumstance."

 _Yes, my hand is broken. A Necromancer crushed it and beat me with an oil lamp with my genie inside. Then he left me to die._

"A situation I believed to be my last," I said conclusively.

"Now that you are here, you will heal. We have medicine that can restore you fully in just a matter of days. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. It is your right to be here, after all."

We stared at each other in a peculiar silence.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to," Aron replied, "it's been a long time since you were here last. But everyone will remember you, Aladdin."

I shook my head in confusion. "I've never been here before. How could you remember me?"

Aron leaned forward upon his bony legs. "My boy, you are in the Wandering City. The village that haunts the desert, forever moving. It was here that your parents came to when they too were lost once, and your mother's belly swelled with you inside. We brought her into this very temple and then _you_ were born, Aladdin. Your return here only proves that you are forever bound to this place, able to come and go at your own will, when other outsiders can only stay for one day."

"I've heard stories of such a place," I said, "my parents never told me I was born here."

Aron cocked his head, a crease forming between his brows. "Aladdin, where are your parents now?"

"They're dead."

The priest's face softened as he closed his eyes. "I know they rest in peace. Tell me, Aladdin, what peril has driven you here?"

I licked my lips; they seemed to crack beneath my tongue. I told Aron about how I found a lamp with a genie inside, and then I met Princess Sireen. How we had three wishes to start with, and then how it all fell apart. I told him how we met the witch in the crystal caves, and how Sireen was stabbed in the heart and I had to use the last wish to bring her to life. And then how Lord Terrowin attacked me, and seized the lamp and fled.

"There are two wishes left, you say?"

I nodded. "They are Sireen's wishes, not mine. I think she is in danger, but now the lamp is gone."

"You must get it back again."

I swallowed dryly, and the weight of all the things I knew I couldn't do pushed down on me tremendously, and I felt myself begin to shake.

"Don't-" Aron said, getting up with haste, "don't worry. You are healing now. You are safe here. We'll make sure you get the lamp back in the end. For now, take this serum to sleep. The villagers will be eager to welcome you back, as you are the only outside who has ever become one of us. There will be plenty to eat and drink and be happy for when you wake."

I couldn't think of any words to say. I was certain it was all a dream, but I drank the serum regardless and fell away from it all in a slumber that would restore me to reality.

Seven days passed in the Wandering City, and I did heal.

I stayed in the temple at night, but I explored the strange city by day. The first night, there had been a celebration—the entire city of mythical inhabitants—people who were, if to be believed, somehow trapped inside this moving village that had no earthly position in the desert—welcoming me back. My birth had been the rarest thing that had ever occurred there, and so they remembered, and marveled at the impossibility of my return. And I marveled at the impossibility of my fortune. It was said that my parents had been travelling to the jungle, but wound up in the Wandering City by chance, where I was suddenly born. They left with me to continue on to the desert, but I would always be able to go back, and do what no other person could ever do.

The village was peaceful and joyous, like an oasis of tales. To the people there, it did not matter that they could not leave. In their eyes there was no reason to leave; the few wanderers they encountered over the years only brought in news of violence and war in the desert. The world outside was beyond their ability to understand in its ruinous state.

As I grew stronger, recovering from my solitude in the desert, I spoke with the villagers and shared with them my story. They told me they remembered how my parents looked the day they arrived; my mother, beautiful but delicate, and my father, strong but weary. I told them of the magic carpet, and how it was hidden in my secret loft in the kingdom. If only I could get it back.

"I want to return to the jungle," I told Aron. "There is a road that leads to other kingdoms."

"No matter how far you go," the elder replied, "you will always be able to come back here."

"I would love to come back," I told him on the seventh day, "but there is much I have to do first. I need to find Sireen. She doesn't know about the wishes."

"Well if it is as you say, a Necromancer, who is in possession of them, then you must leave as soon as you are ready. You can come and go from this city as you wish."

I nodded. "I need to prepare for the journey back to the kingdom."

Aron told me to take anything I needed with me. After regaining my strength, my skin healed of the burns, I began to conceive of a plan:

Go back to the kingdom and find the magic carpet. Fly into the palace; find Sireen. Find her, tell her about the wishes, then we leave to go after the lamp.

 _One more try_ , I thought, _I know we can do this_.

Two days later, I was ready to go. I said goodbye to all the villagers who had been so kind and welcoming to me, who all had things to say about my parents and the wonder of my birth. It was a sad parting, for now this city felt like home. But I knew I would come back again, so I turned my face towards the desert and went north, supplied with a horse, a compass, and food. As long as I didn't run into another storm, I could make it to the kingdom in less than three days.

I rode fast under clear skies. I thought about finding Sireen, and my insides tightened. With or without the wishes, I really just wanted to see her again.

That's when I realized I loved her.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the night of the betrothal, finally arrived. I stood next to my sister in front of the enormous mirror in her room, and she wove jewels into my hair. The next day she would be leaving with her company to go to the Lost Cities to negotiate with the rebels. Despite this, she tended to me in a way that reminded me of times now lost.

I hid Sam's necklace inside my dress, but I kept it close to my heart. It was our secret. And even though I had never believed I'd again be betrothed—least of all to Sam—I managed to smile as I beheld my reflection in the mirror. Tarana had woven jewels into my hair as her attendants painted my face, and a special dress made of loose, flowing golden silk was presented to me as a gift. Even as a princess, I was rarely dressed so richly. My heart shuddered with nervousness.

The palace was in pandemonium since sunrise; there were endless preparations to be made. Two thousand guests were attending the banquet and ceremony, so the kitchens were bustling with activity and the grand hall was being set up, as well as the ball room and gardens. Sam would be there, too. After our betrothal would be announced, we would be given small, matching tattoos upon our wrists—a symbol, representing our union. We had been too young to receive them as children, but now it was expected.

Finally the twilight settled into the sky, casting a soft blue and gold glow over the kingdom as guests arrived in a long line, filling the palace with talking, laughter, and music.

Tarana squeezed my hand. "I know Sam is in love with you," she said with a slight smile, "Do not be afraid of this union, sister."

I blushed. "We barely know each other," I said quietly.

Tarana cocked her head at me, narrowing her eyes. "Is that true, Sireen? Did it stop you from riding out to meet him at the camp? Don't play your illusions with me."

I sighed and let it go. Tarana and her attendants busied themselves with other tasks and so I went to say goodnight to my mother before heading down to the party.

Rhajiv, my tiger pet, met me at her door. He had taken to watching over her in my absence, and was dedicated to keeping her company. He was now a twice the size he had been when the merchant brought him to my kingdom.

"Mother," I whispered to her through the dark, "tonight Sam and I are getting betrothed again. Still, I do not know what my heart wants."

Her steady breathing was the only response I received, for she was far, far away in her mind. But talking to her always made me feel assured. Certainly a piece of her, however small, inside, was listening? _Why give up hope when she is only dreaming?_

At last, I took myself down stairs. I didn't know when Sam and I would meet, but seeing him again was what made me most nervous of all.

Rose petals had been scattered across the floor of the grand hall, and the room was packed with lavishly dressed guests, and clean and smiling soldiers apart of the mix, thankful for a night off. I could barely see the desert beyond the terrace for so many people were about. It was as if the entire kingdom was in attendance. As I stepped through the grand hall, I was emerged into a vast scene of celebration, and was promptly located by Ezra, who pulled me over to the dais where the thrones sat. My father and Tarana were just arriving, too.

"Daughter," the sultan greeted me warmly, "do not wander off tonight. Dinner will be served soon, and then you and Sam must be here for the ceremony."

"Your majesty,"—one of my father's advisors stepped up to the dais, his eyes narrowed, "there's been report of a suspicious person. What are your orders?"

"It's to be expected," my father told him, "we must all be on guard tonight, in case of spies. Question anyone who looks suspicious, and be ready to lock away any thieves."

Tarana and I exchanged weary glances. She then told me that, in an hour, I had to meet Sam in the ballroom to enter the ceremony together. "Don't look now," she whispered hurriedly in my ear, "he's here."

I instinctively turned my head to the entrance of the hall, where Sam stood talking with a handful of my father's advisors. He too was dressed richly for the occasion in a high-collared shirt and his raven hair slicked back, revealing his high cheek bones set beneath his bright golden eyes.

"If I were you," Tarana said, interrupting my thoughts, "I would drink a cup of wine before the ceremony. They'll be using a sharp needle to ink your skin, you know. Oh, and because tonight is supposed to be the last night you are supposedly available to court, remember it is customary to dance with many of the guests here, before the betrothal is announced."

I sighed deeply and moved away from my sister and over to Ezra, who happened to be standing next to a servant holding a platter of wine glasses. I grabbed a cup and took a deep swig.

"Don't be nervous," Ezra said gently, "tonight you will finally get what you want!"

I paused. "Ezra," I said slowly, my mind secretly drawing conclusions, "when did I ever say this is what I want?"

He glanced over at Sam, who was still far across the hall, and then he looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "It is natural to have doubts at this time, my dear—and remember: nothing is set in stone. If you and your cousin decide tomorrow that you can't stand the sight of each other, then I'm sure that once the war is over, other arrangements can still be made. Just relax, and enjoy the evening. There are many eyes on you tonight."

"You can't erase a tattoo," I muttered under breath before taking another deep gulp of wine. I was secretly quite thankful that no one else knew about the kiss he and I had shared.

A young boy asked me to dance. He could've been fourteen, not so much younger than me, really, but he was an entire head shorter than me and whisked us around the dance floor on sprightly feet. Just as I was beginning to enjoy myself, the dance ended and I was met by another nameless guest wanting a dance, and so I proceeded to humor the line of bachelors who no longer had a chance to court me, and my cheeks became flushed with warmth from all the dancing.

But I often found myself glancing Sam's way. Now that our fates were restored, what would it mean? Here we were, on the brink of the future, and I knew deep down that I was not ready. However much I truly loved Sam, I could feel something holding me back. Did Sam feel it too? Our eyes met once; he smiled. I turned away.

I stepped out onto the terrace for some fresh air. Most of the past hour had been swallowed by dancing with strangers, and receiving an endless stream of compliments, more than I had ever received before. Maybe it was the dress, or the fact that I was no longer available—or maybe everyone was just nervous before the war, but there was definitely _something_ in the air…

And it was beginning to overwhelm me with a sense of calm, or numbness. Suddenly, the magic felt like it had gone—whatever had been building up between Sam and I, I knew then it was too difficult for me to take on.

I lit a cigarette and watched the stars hanging over the desert by myself for some time, before someone softly cleared their throat behind me. Without thinking, I turned my head—

"Princess," said Aladdin, slowly stepping up upon the terrace, "I do not know what occasion I have walked in on, but all I can tell you now is that I will never regret it. Whatever danger is here is thrown in the shadow of your brilliance."

I froze in disbelief. _Could it be?_

 _"Aladdin!"_ I gasped, and with no regard to the thousands of people surrounding us, I threw my arms around him tightly and held on with such disbelief, afraid that he might again disappear. "Aladdin," I breathed, "I thought you had gone to the jungle? Why have you come back?"

His deep brown eyes scanned my face. "I didn't go to the jungle," he said quietly, only loud enough for me to hear, "something has happened. And I was worried about you here alone—tell me, are you alright?"

"Yes," I said quickly, "I am alright—but there is to be a war, and so many things are happening—surely you have heard—I can't believe you're actually here, I was beginning to think it had all been a dream-"

He hugged me tightly. "So did I," he replied, "but there is something you must know. I cannot stay here. Your sister knows about me and there are already many guards about, looking to throw me out again. I tried to come back for you—some weeks ago—but I was intercepted by Lord Terrowin-"

I gasped. "What happened? Lord Terrowin is gone from here now-"

Aladdin quickly nodded. "Gone, but not for forever. He is going to the Lost Cities. And in his possession is the _lamp_."

I gazed at him in confusion, my heart beating wildly. He looked just as I remembered—tall, handsome, and confident. I was never so glad to see anybody, ever.

"I thought I was done with that lamp," I whispered, more to myself than anything.

Aladdin brushed a strand of hair off my cheek. "Princess," he said, "there is something I have to tell you. I made a deal with the genie. We still have two wishes left."

I looked up at him in shock. "Truly? Two wishes left?"

He nodded. "I swear it. But we need to get the lamp back to get the wishes…"

My mind was racing. With one wish, I could save my mother.

"You know for sure Lord Terrowin has it?"

"Yes. And worse, I know for sure he plans on doing something with the lamp. As I said, he is probably to the Lost Cities by now. We can only get there by carpet-"

"The _carpet_ ," I gasped, remembering our past adventure, "yes! Where is it?"

Here, Aladdin grinned.

"We must go," I realized. "There is no time to waste. Aladdin—I feel this can only be a dream. For all this time I thought I would never see you again."

"I promised I wouldn't leave you here," Aladdin said, "and I meant it."

I gazed at him a moment before my mind set into motion. "Okay," I said aloud, "let's go. I—I just have to do something first."

 _Sam_. I had to tell Sam I was leaving—could he keep a secret? Would he believe me? Would he try to stop me?

"Aladdin," I said, "we might cause some trouble tonight. Can you be ready with the carpet in case something goes wrong?"

"Yes," he said immediately, "I'll go to it now and will wait for your signal."

"Okay," I said, trembling with a mixture of excitement and fear, "just stay close, but out of sight. We can't let anything stop us."

He squeezed my hand, and we exchanged meaningful glances before parting ways. I felt alive with elation and anticipation. _Aladdin has come back for me_ , I thought to myself, over and over again. And I would be leaving with him. If we could find the lamp, my mother would have another chance. And then we could go to the jungle, seeking the road that lead to other kingdoms. _Other worlds_.

I headed to the ballroom, where Sam and I were to meet before the ceremony. The way was deserted, and when I opened the large doors to the rooms and slipped inside, I was relieved to find that he was already there, and alone.

The space between us was vast and empty, and the room was surrounded by towering windows that looked out into the gardens. Great chandeliers hung high above us, glittering in candlelight. He turned when he saw me.

It was like time had frozen, as I faced him there. It came to me suddenly that the reason I needed to say goodbye was because there was a possibility we would never see each other again. I couldn't be sure where my journey with Aladdin would take me, but I knew more importantly than anything else was to find the lamp again.

Sam's eyes fixated onto mine, his familiar stare taking me in.

"Sam," I said weakly. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

We stood at the center of the room, where the floor and ceiling sprawled out around us far and wide. On the other side of the ballroom doors would be where the ceremony was to begin, and soon. Sam was rolling up one of his sleeves, folding it backing away from his wrist.

I hesitated. He crossed the space between us, placing his fingers gently beneath my chin.

"You asked me once what I wished for, when we were kids. I've waited a long time to tell you."

My insides tightened at his words.

"Sam," I said uneasily, "I've come here to tell you I'm leaving."

There was a pause. A moment of disbelief, confusion, and surprise.

Sam tilted his head, a small crease forming between his brows. "What do you mean?"

I averted my gaze and took a deep breath.

"I must say goodbye tonight. There is something important I have to do, though I cannot say what it is. I don't… I don't know when we'll meet again."

It was the most honest explanation I could give.

His eyes widened with worry. "Sireen—tell me truly, is something wrong? Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head, my heart beating furiously. The memory of us finding the lamp flashed through my mind as we stood opposing each other, the tension between us filling the room quickly. If we had never found the lamp, we would've still been betrothed. Sam would never have left.

But I knew there was a connection remaining between him and the lamp, and for that reason I knew that I had to find it again, no matter what.

"I can't say anything more about it," I said.

Somewhere inside me, I could feel my heart break. Certainly in another world we were meant to be together. Just not in this one.

He drew closer to me, his body tense. "Please—tell me what is going on. You know you can trust me, cousin."

His words were sincere. I felt like there was a creature inside of me, running sharp claws down my insides. Saying goodbye to him was a brutal punishment for choosing to follow my heart.

I swallowed down my rising emotions. My throat was suddenly quite dry. "You—you can't tell anyone I'm leaving, Sam," I said, keeping my voice steady.

His eyes darkened. "Somebody is making you do this," he declared.

"No," I said quickly.

"Then _what is it?_ Why are you doing this?" His voice had risen.

I turned away, but his hand suddenly gripped mine, and he held on firmly.

"Sireen, don't go. You don't have to _go_ anywhere. I promise-whatever it is, it will be okay, remember?"

I looked back at him. "I want to believe that," I said sadly, "But we both know it's not true. Let me go, Sam."

He dropped my hand, but remained standing rigid before me.

"Cousin," he said tensely, "I swear to you, you don't have to do this. We said that we were in this together. I _won't_ let you run away."

"I'm not running away," I said immediately. "Can't you trust _me,_ that I'm doing the right thing?"

"You're not even giving us a chance," he said icily.

"This isn't about _us_ ," I said, turning away again.

"So it was you all along who had a secret," he said after me. His words were like fire upon my back.

I halted. The silence fell heavy upon us.

"You never even told me _yours_ ," I said darkly.

Sam cleared the distance between us again, his eyes wild. "I thought we were going to give this a chance? How can you undo everything we've built up, like this? Tell me if it's all meant nothing to you!"

"I just wanted to say goodbye," I said abruptly, "I hope, very desperately, that one day you will forgive me for this, Sam."

His eyes flashed. His cheeks reddened, the same way mine did. How beautiful my cousin was, and strong. He was everything I had hoped he would be, as kids. And now he stood in front of me, and we were saying goodbye. It was a feeling I couldn't make sense of, but something was pulling me towards Aladdin—something I did not dare defy. Sam refused to believe it.

I could feel tears rise up into my eyes, and I swallowed them down defiantly. I took a deep breath—and for a moment, just a fleeting moment, I considered staying with him—but the feeling subsided just as quickly.

 _I need to get the lamp._

Sam's gaze burned into me. "If you leave now, we might never be together again."

I reached up, my fingers tracing Sam's cheek.

"I love you," I whispered. "I will forever. But I know what I must do, even if it means the end of us." My words were unsteady. I couldn't wait a second longer to leave now, but Sam caught my arm.

"Don't," he said weakly, "don't do this."

My eyes met his one last time—his were no longer golden, but quite dark. I stepped back, startled.

Just then, Tarana pushed open the ballroom's double doors, and strode in hurriedly. "The ceremony is about to begin," she said.

Her eyes fell upon us then, and slowly she took in the scene before her. "Sireen, where are you going?"

I stormed passed her, heading for the door.

"Sam, where is she going?" My sister demanded as I made my way back into the great hall.

Sam followed me, and our words turned against each other. The tension that had been building up between us came to a head; we argued heatedly in front of the confused guests in the hall. Sam insisted I stay, and that he knew I was making a mistake, and I told him it was too late, that I'd made up my mind.

And it hurt, a lot.

Tarana appeared there with us as we fought. "Sireen," she hissed, "What's gotten into to you? It's always something, isn't it? Stop this, _now_!"

"Back off, Tarana," I said firmly. Many of the guests around us had stopped to goggle at the scene we were causing.

Sam cut in front of my sister, silencing her. "Let her go," he said tightly, his dark eyes glinting with anger, "she has made it clear that her heart belongs somewhere else." When Sam looked at me now, there was no trace of his former self left. The light from his golden eyes was gone, and his face had hardened. "Go," he said to me bitterly, "If that's what you really want, Sireen, I'm not stopping you."

It felt like I was being stabbed in the chest all over again, except this time I didn't get to lose consciousness—I faced Sam, my heart trembling inside me. I knew Aladdin and the carpet were nearby, waiting for me.

I swallowed hard. "I meant what I said, Sam."

"No you didn't," he said coldly, "and neither did I."

He turned, and stormed away.

"Sam—wait-" Tarana said desperately. She looked from him to me in exasperation. I quickly wiped away the lone tear that managed to escape.

"Go after him," she told me through gritted teeth. "Make this right."

I shook my head. "There is no making this right, Tarana. Sam and I aren't meant to be. I've been telling you this all along!"

For a moment, I thought she would slap me. She stepped closer, her voice dropped low against the curious onlookers. "It doesn't matter if you are or aren't meant to be, sister. You were betrothed at birth for a reason, and not for love. But now that you let him fall in love with you—you just decide to break his heart? What are you becoming?"

"My heart is broken too," I said back to her, "and now I'm going away. Don't try to stop me."

I could see my father's guards take notice of the situation, and a few of them began coming our way.

"Don't be stupid," she said harshly, "this whole thing is ridiculous! Exactly _where_ do you think you are going?"

"To the Lost Cities," I snapped, before I could stop myself, "maybe I will see you there."

I didn't wait for her response. I pushed my way through the crowd over to the garden terrace, and quickly descended the steps, looking around for Aladdin.

Sam was gone now, and I knew it was over between us. I swallowed the rest of my sorrow and kept my head held high. I looked around for Aladdin—where was he?

And then Io and Janus emerged from the hall, their images bathed in moonlight as they came for me. Moved away from them, over to the platform that overlooked the desert. _I should've left sooner_.

"Aladdin?" I said nervously, looking around for him.

"Stop there, Sireen," Janus commanded as they drew nearer.

"Princess," Aladdin said, appearing suddenly, taking my hand. "Do you trust me?"

I beheld him in surprise, and only had time to nod.

"Then follow me, and jump."

The guards were now blocking the only way to escape. Aladdin pulled me over to the edge of the platform, and with a fleeting glance my way, we jumped into the darkness.

With a surprising thud, we landed onto the carpet, and the carpet took off.

I looked back as several guards halted at the platform ledge, pointing out at us in shock—and the carpet flew, as it did so inexplicably, away from the palace, and up, up into the night sky.

* * *

Sam walked away from the ceremony, the noise in his ears driving him into the dark and silence of the garden. Lights flashed before his eyes—darkness, lightness, darkness, lightness. The voices in his head echoed painfully, and his heart was racing.

The moonlight met him not as a friend, but as a stranger. Everything around him became stranger at once.

 _What is happening to me?_

He could feel himself becoming ill, and fast. Over the grass he stumbled, throwing up in a bush of thorns.

 _The time has come_ , said the familiar voice in his head—not his own voice, but a voice he had known for the past ten years. The voice of the thing inside him, waking up.

"No," he gasped.

Every muscle in his body seemed to throb, to change. He could feel something happening to himself that he could not stop. His legs gave out beneath him, and Sam let out a painful yell.

 _The time has come to throw yourself down the well._

"No," he repeated out loud, writhing in pain. The world around him began to cloud to black.

Then, he saw Sireen. On a flying carpet with someone else, she flew far above him and away into the sky.

 _You have lost everything now. Give in to me. Give in to me, or throw yourself down the well._

His lungs seized and throbbed. Sam struggled to breathe, to see, to think. Something was overtaking him, drowning out all reality.

" _Go away_!" he screamed, "I won't do it!"

 _Why fight it? You know I've been here all along. We are one now, you and I. Except now, there will be less of you and more of me. Every day I will take another piece of you until you are gone. The more you struggle, the harder I will make it for you._

Sam tightly clutched his ears, trying to extinguish the evil voice. But it was indeed coming from inside.

"I won't let you," he breathed, doubled over upon his knees, "You are not stronger than me."

 _It is too late to stop me now. All the pieces have fallen into place. You will bend to my will._

Sam struggled to his feet, though his body seemed to want to defy him. He began moving towards the back of the garden, to the well that he and Sireen would drop wishes down as children. He knew there was no wizard at the bottom—but there was something else.

 _If you kill yourself, we both will die_ , said the evil genie inside of him.

"I want to die," Sam answered.

The voice went quiet. Sam pushed his way blindly through the garden, through the noise and pain in his head, only one thing left on his mind now. By some miracle, he found the well, and pushed off the lid. The moonlight disappeared down the shaft. Sam gazed towards the bottom, gripping the edges tightly with his shaking hands. Any moment now, he was ready to put an end to it all.

 _Not yet_ , said the voice. _I still have use for you, my loyal host._

 _And when I'm done with you, I will let you kill yourself any way you like._

* * *

 _End of part 1._


	18. Chapter 18

Part 2

The carpet seemed to know the way to The Lost Cities. I had never been there before, but from what I knew of it, it was a series of independent cities built upon a single oasis; and because these nine cities depended upon the same resource, they were sworn to peace and bound to another in times of war.

 _Like now._

As the carpet flew over the horizon and the sun rose, ending the night that we escaped the palace together, I saw for the first time the nine cities, set in a circle around a grand oasis with a monumental spring, vegetation, and palm trees stretched across the land. They had erected the cities around this rare spot in the desert—but even though the cities shared it in order to survive, they each had their own policies and leaders.

As the cover of the night slid away from us, disappearing over the desert for good, Aladdin and I knew it was time to land.

"Which of these cities could Lord Terrowin be hiding in?" I asked we took in the scenery.

"I can't be sure," said Aladdin. "But I know we'll find him. I've been heaving these strange dreams, lately. Dreams of places I've never been, but the Necromancer is there. I think these dreams are being sent to me by Genius. He wants to be found."

"That's _amazing_ ," I breathed. "So it is possible you will recognize where to go?"

Aladdin smiled weakly. "That's the plan, Princess. But you remember how plans tend to get away from us."

We laughed.

The first thing we did was find the bazaar. I traded in my golden dress and all of my jewelry—save, for Sam's necklace ( _I'm not ready to part with it yet_ ), for traveling clothes and a bit of gold. I hoped I had transformed myself fast enough so no one would suspect a princess from their enemy kingdom sneaking around. Aladdin rolled up the carpet and tied it to his back, like a traveler's pack. We were well disguised, and by noon, ready to begin our hunt.

"If things get too crazy here," Aladdin told me as we ventured through a heavily populated area with grand buildings and a buzz of activity, "I know where we can go to hide. But when night falls, we'll have to find someplace here—until we find the Necromancer, of course."

"It's alright," I told him. "We have enough gold to survive on for now. We can stop at an Inn—obviously, a different one each night as to not raise suspicion. We can say we're travelers from the jungle."

Aladdin flashed a wide smile. "And when we're in the jungle, we will say we're travelers from the desert."

"And when we find a new world, we can be anyone we want to be."

"You don't want to be a princess anymore, Sireen?"

"No," I told him, "I'm fine without all of that. With a wish, I can save my mother; that's all I want to do. She will understand."

"We'll save her," Aladdin said reassuringly. "But we've got a lot of searching to do."

"Where are we going?"

Aladdin furrowed his brow. "I'm not sure. But I can see it in my head. A temple, of sorts. Certainly there are temples nearby."

"For Lord Terrowin to be hiding there, it could be a dangerous place," I reminded him.

"Yes," he said. "But I'm not afraid of Lord Terrowin. The Genie is on our side, Sireen, and he _wants_ to be found. And so we will find him. Soon."

We wandered on, as if in a dream, determined to keep moving. Just then, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Tarana met with the sultan before the sun rose. The palace—the entire kingdom—was in a confused uproar over the previous night's events. Sireen had disappeared, and already there were rumors.

 _She was with a boy._

 _There was a flying carpet._

 _It was Prince Aladdin, from the Lost Cities._

 _She was kidnapped; captured by the enemy._

 _War is upon us now._

"He's not a real prince!" Tarana shouted over the panicked conversation in the council room. "He's a pretender—just a few weeks ago he was trying to sneak into the palace. Sireen went with him voluntarily."

"That makes no sense!" a voice rang out.

"She was forced to go—threatened- for all we know!"

The sultan whacked his staff upon the meeting table, calming the uproar. "I cannot say I know why this has happened," the sultan said somberly, "but I have reason to believe it could have something to do with the Necromancer that escaped here. He posed a threat upon us, and I want him to be found. They say he too is in The Lost Cities. There is much going on here that needs to be sorted. And my daughter needs to be brought back alive."

"Father," Tarana piped in quickly, "there are witnesses who heard her talking to the boy about a lamp. It sounded crazy—but a lamp with a genie inside, and wishes. They believe she was tricked into leaving to find it."

The sultan shook his head sadly. He looked to his eldest with tired eyes. "It is time you are off. You will have your own company with you when you get to The Lost Cities. You are to meet with the leaders and offer them my terms. Should anything happen to you at that point, my spies will be right behind your company, and Sam will be given notification to ride out with the army. I have a separate troop to search for Sireen. They will be parting just before you-"

"No one knows where Sam is," Tarana cut in.

The sultan turned his head to peer around the council room, taken by surprise. He raised his voice. "Where _is_ Sam? Where is the leader of my army?"

No one answered; the room was full of tension. Everyone had witnessed the fight that broke out between him and the princess the night before.

Someone cleared their throat. The sultan's right hand man spoke up. "A lot of people will be questioning whether or not Sam and the princess are still betrothed. What do we say?"

The sultan shot him a dirty look. "You tell anyone who wants to know that _of course_ they are still betrothed. I will not relent my plans, especially in light of what's happened."

Tarana stood. "I'll check to see if Sam is still here. And then I will depart in an hour."

She took the spiral staircase down the tower, her mind racing.

 _I still need time to say goodbye to mother_ , she thought. _And if I actually find Sireen in The Lost Cities, I'm going to kill her._

Sam's room was silent, Tarana decided as she put her ear to his door. Cautiously, she knocked. She waited to hear some kind of movement from within. There was none. She placed her hand on the door knob and tried to open the door, but found that it was locked.

 _This is unusual._

"Sam?" She called through the door. "It's Tarana. Are you in there?"

No reply. She jiggled the door knob again.

 _Certainly this is not allowed_ , she thought.

"Sam—open up. My father is looking for you."

No sound came from within the room. Defeated, Tarana departed. She headed straight back up to the sun tower, where her father remained with his councilmen.

"Father," she said urgently, "Sam's door is locked."

There was a pause. The sultan looked confused. "Locked? Is he locking himself away?"

"I don't know," she said with frustration. "What do we do? I couldn't hear anything past the door. I'm concerned."

The sultan sighed. "Io and Janus will accompany you to his room. Try to get him to come out. We have very little time to be dealing with this—he's supposed to be posted in the camp, right now. Him being here is a breach of the kingdom's security."

Io and Janus wearily eyed Tarana as they followed her down the stairs and back to Sam's room. Tarana could hear them whispering among themselves as they walked. She stopped, and turned to them. "What do you know?" she demanded.

Io's cheeks burned red. "My lady," he said cautiously, "I saw Sam last night. I don't think he was himself."

Tarana shook her head. "Last night was a disaster, and it's my sister's fault."

"My lady," said Janus, "only a few hours ago, in the dead of night, I saw him coming into the palace. He was pale, and unwell. He asked me if I knew where Sireen was going, and so I briefed him on what she was overheard saying, about the lamp and The Lost Cities. I cannot explain the look in his eyes at that time. I believe he is conflicted, and may need help."

Tarana remembered how Sam had looked that night of the celebration, when she was asking him to dance with Sireen. It was as if he was afraid— _of what?_

They arrived again at his door. Sireen rapped sharply on the wood. "Sam, if you're in there, open the door! It's urgent."

Again, there was only silence. Her heart thumping, Tarana looked to the guards and nodded.

Io stepped forward and tried the handle. "I can bust it in," he offered. "But at the risk of offending the Head of the army."

"The sultan and your future queen are asking you to do this," Tarana replied coldly.

He seemed to understand. Thus, Janus and Io threw their weight again the door. It creaked in the frame, and they continued at it until it swung open haphazardly to a very dark room. They paused, squinting inside.

"Sam?" Tarana stepped inside.

The room was enshrouded in darkness. Io retrieved a lit torch from the hallway and followed her in.

First Tarana realized that the room was in a total state of mess. The bed, which was empty, had the sheets and blankets ripped off as if there was a great struggle, some kind of fiasco. Tables and chairs were overturned, items scattered and broken across the floor.

 _What has happened here?_

She made her way to the back of the room, and that's when she found him.

Sam lay submerged in a bath tub full of water. Still dressed in the clothes from the night before, the bathtub water was tinged with red. His head was underneath, and his eyes were closed.

"Sam!" Tarana shrieked.

Io and Janus rushed forward.

"Save him!"

She watched helplessly as the guards pulled Sam from the bathtub.

"Is he alive?" her voice was high pitched, wavering.

They seemed unsure. Tarana, her hands shaking violently, turned away.

 _This can't be happening_ , she thought. _This must be a terrible nightmare._

"I—I'll get the doctor-" she said, her voice trembling.

Her body seemed to go numb as she reentered the hallway.

 _Find the doctor…just keep moving… everything will be okay!_

But something inside her told her that Sam was long gone.


	19. Chapter 19

Underneath the cool desert moon I watched Aladdin's hair sway in the wind as we rode upon the carpet. We were quiet; tired. The past three days we had spent in The Lost Cities. We chased Aladdin's visions around, trying to find Lord Terrowin and the lamp to no avail. The Lost Cities were huge and sprawling, and from what we knew, Lord Terrowin was still travelling. But where was he leading us?

We had very little money to get by on and nowhere safe to stay. And so Aladdin led me to a place I had only heard of in a story: the Wandering City. With little explanation, Aladdin told me only he was able to find it. And so as the sun went down, we stole away from The Lost Cities on the carpet and arrived to a place that had no earthly position in the desert.

At first I couldn't believe it—but how could I deny what was right before my eyes? A strange city built upon an oasis, and the citizens could never leave. An elder named Aron greeted us and offered us rooms in his temple to stay when needed. We ate dinner in a communal dining hall, slept in small bedrooms that overlooked the oasis, and in the mornings we would leave again on the carpet, going back to the Lost Cities to continue our search for the lamp. Had my life ever been stranger before?

"Aladdin," I whispered as we spoke the first night we arrived, "are you a prince here?"

He shook his head. "A part of me is somehow bound to this place. I can come and go as I please; it's not something I'm sure I understand. But it's coming in handy at times like these."

I couldn't help but smile. "But how can't you understand it?"

He thought for a moment. "I guess it's the same as the way you don't understand _your_ power. Maybe understanding yourself is more difficult than understanding others."

I shrugged. "I suppose so. But tell me, Aladdin—you have a home here, one where you could always be safe. Do you still wish to go to the jungle, even now?"

"Past the jungle there are other worlds—I know they're out there.," he said, "And Sireen, if you truly intend to come with me, I know we will find something great. Away from the desert, the lamps, the war…" His voice trailed off and we both sank deep into our thoughts.

 _The war._

"Tomorrow," I said after a long silence, "I'm going to seek word about this impending war. My sister should be arriving in The Lost Cities any time now, and depending on her meeting with the leaders—whoever is behind this—my cousin may be riding forth with nine thousand men at his heels to attack. If that happens… well, I just don't want us to be in the middle of it all."

I pictured Sam on his horse, his golden eyes set upon the Cities with my father's army behind him. Did he know I was here? Surely my sister did, as I carelessly told her before my depart. There would be people looking for me and Aladdin, for sure.

"Aladdin," I said suddenly, "it's important that we remain disguised. If there are spies about who recognize me or you, we will be immediately taken."

"Don't worry. At least here, we are invisible to the world. And during the day time in The Lost Cities, we will move through the shadows until we find the lamp."

"—And when we find the lamp?"

Our eyes met, but nothing else was said.

* * *

There was word of a storm—one to end the summer and bring upon the desert winter. But the final storm of the season was always the mightiest, and unpredictable. When would it hit? What damage would ensue? How many lives would be lost? How could there be a war with this imminent threat brewing far over the dunes, threatening to wipe out all in its path?

Aladdin told me we would be safe inside the Wandering City... my kingdom, however, and the Lost Cities would surely be hit by the force. Summer was quickly drawing to a close, and we still had not found the lamp.

"Time is running out," I muttered to myself as we flew to The Lost Cities the next morning upon the rising sun. I pictured my mother in her bed, eyes closed and heavy breathing. I was her only hope.

"We will find the lamp," Aladdin replied with determination. "The Genie sends me visions every night, and I can feel us drawing closer."

I _wanted_ to believe him.

Then we spotted the army encampment outside the gates of the city. I gasped at the sight; there were a great many number of men and tents set up that had not been there before.

"Are they preparing to move out? Did they already speak with Tarana?"

"Let's find out." Aladdin landed the carpet

We melted into the ever flowing body of people going up and down the streets of the city. There were plenty of men dressed in armor, now, among the crowd. My stomach turned as I feared the worst. Aladdin pulled me into a small, darkened tavern away from the bustle.

The bartender was a whiskered man with beady eyes. He regarded us with indifference, as Aladdin and I were dressed as commoners.

"Two goblets of wine, please," Aladdin said to him with purposeful subtly.

"It's early," the bartender scoffed. He turned his back to us to pour the wine anyway and Aladdin slipped him some silver.

"What news of the war?" I asked outright.

The man looked at me blankly. "You can see for yourself, we're preparing for the attack. Could be any day now before it happens."

I leaned forward, my heart pounding furiously. "Forgive me, but an attack from whom?"

The man's eyebrows shot up in confusion. "From whom? Have you been living under a rock for the past week? It was the boy they were hiding here—Sam Summerlight, they call 'im. Everyone knew he had been touched by a demon and they say he spent years plotting his revenge of being captive…. Of course the sultan didn't want him back, but Prince Ramkat saw 'im over there. He is head of the sultan's army now, and there is word that he is betrothed to the princess. Some fiasco, yeah?"

I shook my head, trying to keep a calm expression. "You mean he was kept here in secret and then…escaped? Without a word?"

The barman nodded, looking curiously at me and Aladdin. "As far as I know. They couldn't keep him in the sultan's kingdom, that's for sure. So they brought him here and hid him from the world…but Prince Ramkat knew about 'im. The asylum had a special room for the boy, and ten years go by and suddenly he's gone. Just like that. Prince Ramkat came back from the kingdom and alerted the city that Sam Summerlight secretly returned to the sultan- and who knows what's going on over there—but now he's head of the army, and they've assembled a camp. Word is he's corrupted the sultan. Prince Ramkat saw it for himself."

I allowed the information to sink in, piecing it together as fast as I could.

Sam _had_ mysteriously returned to the kingdom and never explained why. So he had run away. When Prince Ramkat saw him, he assumed Sam returned to corrupt the sultan and start a war under demonic influences…

Sam...is... _possessed?_

 _You knew it all along. You saw it happen. The evil genie inside of him has caused all of this._

I could feel the blood drain from my face as I turned to Aladdin.

"We need to find the lamp," I said tightly. "Or this is going to end in a lot of bloodshed."

"Come again?" The barman peered at us.

"So The Lost Cities isn't declaring a war…all of this is just protection against a perceived threat." Aladdin said.

The whiskered man nodded. "But it's more than just a threat. They have nine thousand men—we have maybe five thousand ready to defend the city. The nine princes are gathering now to discuss what to do. And when the sultan's daughter arrives, they will keep her until Sam Summerlight is handed back over to the asylum where he belongs—or even better—dead."

My stomach did a somersault. I exchanged a horrified glance with Aladdin.

"Tarana," I breathed, turning to Aladdin. "She's headed for a trap. And if the princes keep her hostage, my father will declare war."

We made our way out of the tavern and back out into the bright streets of the Lost Cities.

"Then we need to stop her from coming here," Aladdin replied. "We can take the carpet and meet her in the desert."

I shook my head. "But if we do that, it may destroy our chances of finding the lamp! I will be taken back to the kingdom and you—well, I don't even know what they would do to you. If only I could convince them about Sam… I should have done it before—but he was so… so… I don't know! No one will believe me that he is possessed by the evil genie!"

Aladdin stopped me, placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "We will figure something out. How long until your sister arrives here? It's been almost four days."

"Tomorrow then, at the latest," I said, wringing my hands nervously. "Maybe—uh, maybe I should meet with Prince Ramkat. He knows me, and I can explain that my father does not intend to attack the Lost Cities…"

"Your father may not," Aladdin said calmly, "but your cousin might. If he is possessed, then he has no control over what evil the genie inside him wants to stir up. I don't trust the princes of the Lost Cities right now… I suggest we find the Necromancer first. Once we have the lamp, we can fix things."

I took a deep, ragged breath and nodded wearily.

 _Poor Tarana. She had no idea what's going on._

"This is getting so messy," I sighed. "I'm afraid we won't find the lamp in time. The Necromancer could be anywhere. He's baiting us!"

Aladdin eagerly nodded. "That's a good thing! It means he wants the challenge. Surely he knows we're here. And if it's a challenge he wants, I think that's something we can give him."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Aladdin said, pulling a tattered poster off of the tavern wall and holding it before us, "I know where to find him. Look."

The poster read: "FROM ALL CORNERS OF THE DESERT, CHILDREN OF MAGIC UNITE! NIGHT OF THE DEAD WILL TAKE PLACE UNDER THE EIGHTH FULL MOON OF THE YEAR. SORCERERS, PSYCHICS, AND PRODIGIES OF THE DARK WILL GATHER LEGALLY IN THE HALL OF GHOSTS FOR ONE NIGHT OF PRACTICE AND WORSHIP. THIS IS A CENTURY OLD PRACTICE THAT OCCURS ONLY ONCE A YEAR. EVERYONE INVITED AND ADMITTED."

I raised an eyebrow at the text. "My father outlawed magical practices in our kingdom, and right beneath his nose The Lost Cities have been allowing this?"

"Apparently so," said Aladdin, "But it's just the clue we needed. Lord Terrowin will be there, and so will we."


	20. Chapter 20

The Hall of Ghosts stood in a ruinous part of the city, a place of times past. It was built into a quiet temple upon the desert threshold, where the sky hung heavily upon it with its million gleaming stars. Sireen and I flew over it with the carpet, hoping to go unnoticed as we peered down at the scene far below us.

We observed horses carrying travelers from the all corners of the desert to the Hall. Numerous fires were lit, some composed of strange, unearthly colors, and exotic food being prepared, the smell of it all wafting up into the sky like an enchantment. From inside the hall, where the tall double doors stood open for the guests to enter and exit as they pleased, came the sound of music.

"Aladdin," Sireen said to me as we landed the carpet out of sight, among the deserted streets of the night. "I don't know what to think of this. For some reason, and I cannot say why, I am scared of losing you."

I lost my mind and I kissed her. I swore to her that nothing could possibly stop us from getting the lamp back. The wishes we held so heavily in our hearts enslaved us, though we didn't know it then. My love for her made anything seem possible. And she looked at me with trust in her eyes, and we kissed one last time before hiding the carpet and heading up the steps to the Hall of Ghosts, where we were consumed by the maddened crowd.

Where would the Necromancer be at _this_ party?

Sireen held onto my hand tightly as we weaved our way into the cavernous hall full of sound and heat. We took in every detail, every clue, with our ears and eyes. I brought a sitar with us as my weapon of choice. She would dance, and I would play the music. If it worked we could bewitch the Necromancer. Was it madness, or bravery? I didn't stop to wonder it.

I looked at her and loved her. There was very little else in my head that night.

* * *

Aladdin and I climbed the stone steps that led up the mountainous podium that the hall sat atop, overlooking the dark desert like a flame upon embers. There was so much going on, I realized as we investigated our surroundings with curiosity and caution. The guests who had gathered to this place were occupied in riotous conversations, exchanging goods and drinks and singing and playing music. A festival it was, and appeared to be nothing more. Why would the Necromancer be _here_?

We reached the top floor of the hall, where the atmosphere was much quieter and subdued. Rich looking people holding goblets of wine gathered around and spoke to each other in strange accents. And it was there that I caught the eye of the last person I would have ever wanted to encounter—Prince Ramkat.

He was standing among his men, appearing just as I had seen him last. His greasy hair was slicked back and there was a sword fastened to a holster at his side. As soon as he spotted me, his eyes widened in recognition, and glinted. I froze. _What the hell is Prince Ramkat doing here?_

He knew me. And he had been waiting for me.

"There she is!" He shouted to his men, "The princess is here! Seize her!"

Aladdin threw his arm over me and we turned away.

"How did he know we'd be here?" I gasped.

Aladdin steered us through the crowd; we were nearly running, but also trying to remain low so we could get out and get back to the carpet. "I don't know," he said hurriedly, ushering us down the stairs. "But it is you who needs to hide, Sireen. I can distract them while you go for the carpet-"

"Aladdin, they'll take you!" I said with rising panic.

"It's you they want," he replied. We descended the main stair quickly, but I could hear Prince Ramkat's men pursuing us not far behind.

The main entrance loomed before us. Reaching it through the crowd was like a dream. We were nearly out of this trap-

The double doors, which had been left open to the night, were suddenly pulled shut. We had been nearly there, ready to race out to safety…. But it was Lord Terrowin, the Necromancer, who stood before us now, blocking our way.

We skidded to a halt. Aladdin put himself in between us. Lord Terrowin crooned, a wide smile spread across his face. He was adorned in dark robes and in his full freak makeup.

Prince Ramkat's voice sounded over the voices in the hall. "Seize the princess!" he shouted.

Aladdin left my side and swung his fist at the Necromancer. "Get out of our way!"

Lord Terrowin drew a long pointed staff and brandished it out before him. "Is not me you came here for?" he growled.

"We came to get our lamp back!" Aladdin said. "It's useless to you—the wishes are ours!"

Our time was up. I felt a strong pair of hands seize me and yank me away from Aladdin. Two of Prince Ramkat's men approached Aladdin, and he didn't hesitate to fight them. I squirmed and kicked and shouted as Prince Ramkat's two guards began to pull me away.

"Try to fight, Sireen!" Aladdin yelled to me. A man with a sword stormed behind Aladdin and clubbed him hard over the back of his skull with the sword handle. I screamed as a foul smelling cloth was pressed hard against my mouth and nose. Whatever it was, it knocked me out cold.

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I could feel a pair of hands setting me down onto a soft surface—perhaps a sofa. I opened my eyes to a blurry world, and slowly noises began to surface in my ears.

Prince Ramkat knelt before me, his eyes glued unforgivingly upon mine.

"You are a traitor," he said.

"This is an act of war," I said.

"Why did you shelter the demon? Why did you allow that to happen?"

I realized now where I was; in a room, much like my father's sun room, where richly dressed men stood around me in silence, in anticipation. These were undoubtedly the leaders of the Nine Cities. I recognized so many of them.

My wrists were tied with cloth, but that was the only restraint upon me. I knew they daren't touch a princess.

"If you are referring to my cousin," I said, "no one knows that he is possessed. Not even he knew. I ran away from him to try to find a cure. The sultan does not know of the situation that occurred here!"

Prince Ramkat scowled. "The situation that occurred here? There was no situation here! Sam Summerlight was brought to keep your father's kingdom safe. Locked up, here in my city! I saw the demon myself once. And I saw him again when he killed my snake! Tell me your father realizes nothing!"

"He doesn't know!" I shouted, "Sam didn't come back to wage a war with the Lost Cities. He is not a threat to you unless you challenge my father's kingdom! Call off all of your men immediately and send them back to their lives and abandon this madness!"

A wicked smile flitted across Prince Ramkat's face. "So clever a princess you are," he said mockingly, "to be the only one who knows of the demon. I say you're a liar. And a traitor. And now I'm going to keep you here and see what your father will do to repay us. We have twelve thousand men assembled now, and they know your cousin's face!"

I fell silent. It was an absurd thought, to be called a liar. But from the beginning I was the only one who was there when Sam picked up the lamp in the desert ten years ago. I was the only one who had really known, and I had hid it—even from Sam. To some extent I knew without a doubt that I was to blame for this war. But I still had two wishes left.

"I don't know what happened here," I said calmly. "Sam never told me. But whatever you share with me, I can send a message to my father. While you are assembling thousands of men due to an unknown threat, it is _my_ kingdom that is presently in danger. My father trusts Sam, and that is because he is bewitched."

"Your words are nothing but smoke," Prince Ramkat said coldly. "As far as we're concerned, your father has broken a treaty of peace. We will be keeping you here until Sam Summerlight is turned over to us, alive or dead. We have decided to send him back where he belongs, and that will be far underground in the prison caverns."

"I don't understand _why_! What did you see of this demon inside of him that has driven you to declare war on my father?"

There was an uproar of snickering now rippling throughout the room. Prince Ramkat held up his hand to silence the others.

"Your father's people who brought him here left him at a temple of faith. He was taken in by spirituals as they tried to coax him awake. I know this because my father was a part of that decision. When your cousin awoke, all the people tending to him suddenly died. So then he was taken to a secure place, where he was isolated. For a long time he was watched, and the demon inside of him seemed to be gone. One day the task was given to me by my father to revisit Sam. This was only four years ago. By then, he had moved to a comfortable living setting, with a staff attending to him as well as mentors and whatever his mother's money had paid for…" Here, Prince Ramkat paused. "I do not often share this story, though it is known. The demon revealed himself to me, and tried to kill me. It wants power. I was saved by my guards and Sam fell unconscious. We placed even more security upon him, and he remained forgotten. That is, until I saw him at the tournament and recognized him. I don't know how he got there, but no explanation could justify his status of power. He is a threat against us!"

The room was silent. My ears were ringing.

"Just let me send word to my father. Or my sister, Tarana," I said. "I know I saw darkness in Sam's eyes that was not him at all! The demon inside him is looking for a lamp. He is a genie, and to escape the lamp he possessed my cousin. We just need to find out what the demon's after, and why. There doesn't need to be a war!"

"Lord Terrowin came to us himself and said that he had heard your cousin making threats against the Lost Cities. He fled after he was threatened. Was he not a confidant of Tarana's?"

I could feel my eyes widen as my jaw dropped. Lord Terrowin was in cahoots with Prince Ramkat under a pretense, and was now spreading lies?

"He is a Necromancer!" I shouted. "Lord Terrowin threatened me himself and was banished from my kingdom for black magic! To trust anything he says puts you in a dangerous situation."

Prince Ramkat narrowed his eyes. "It is you who is in a dangerous situation. I expect your full cooperation while you are kept here. My men have already delivered a message to your father by now: turn over Sam Summerlight, or we will attack with twelve thousand men and seize power of his kingdom. Sam Summerlight belongs to us, and we are the only ones who can bring him to justice."

"It's not his fault," I heard myself say. No one was listening. The room was in a great uproar again.

I glanced out of one of the long windows. We were in a tower of a fortified hall at the threshold of the wild desert. The army lay beneath, still and buzzing.

"Wait—where is Aladdin? What has happened to Aladdin?"

"Your companion?" Prince Ramkat raised his greasy eyebrows. "Maybe it was the street rat you wanted to be with all along. He is occupying our cells under Lord Terrowin's jurisdiction. He is our ally, so Aladdin is our enemy. So in the cell he will remain."

"Let him go!" I shouted. "He's got nothing to do with this! I will not allow any harm to come to him. Do you hear me? Set him free!"

There was no remorse in Prince Ramkat's eyes. "As I said, he is not my problem and I have granted Lord Terrowin the power to oversee his punishment."

If my hands weren't tied, I would have slapped Prince Ramkat hard across the face. "How dare you do this!" I screamed. "How dare you keep me here. You are despicable! Aladdin is innocent!"

Prince Ramkat raised his hand to silence me, as if I were a servant. "As long as you are cooperating here, I will see to it that no harm comes to him while he is in his cell. That is all I will offer you. My patience is wearing very thin now."

I was beyond words. I felt like I had sank a thousand feet beneath the sand. The world was beginning to close in on me. Aladdin was in peril, and I had no way of getting to him. Undoubtedly Lord Terrowin would get to him sooner rather than later. Aladdin had told me that there as a prophecy told that he was destined to be the Necromancer's true demise. Now, I wondered, how many wars could be going on at once? Aladdin and the Necromancer, Me and Prince Ramkat, Prince Ramkat and Sam, and Sam against himself. If there was any Sam left, that was.

My throat was very dry. "Prince Ramkat," I said. He was turning to go, but he paused with his eyebrows raised.

"Let us dine together tonight. Just us, alone. Could that be allowed?"

"Why do you ask?"

I swallowed hard. "Because I regret our previous encounters. Let's step away from this talk of war for one supper. After your snake tried to kill me, it's the least you can do. And while I'm on that subject, Sam had to kill your snake because Lord Terrowin bewitched it to attack me. He must not be trusted."

"Save whatever it is you have to say," Prince Ramkat said dismissively. "I'll give you just one chance."

I realized the time had come for me to use my magic. When alone with Prince Ramkat I could hypnotize him and use to him get me and Aladdin out.

 _Maybe Prince Ramkat would even know where the lamp is, if the Necromancer has it._

I pictured Aladdin imprisoned in a cell. My heart shuddered as Prince Ramkat led me to my holding quarters.


	21. Chapter 21

It was well after midnight before two servants unlocked my bedroom door and announced that Prince Ramkat was ready to see me. I had searched the room all over for a secret way out—even through a window. But it was a large tower I was being held in, and no way to go but to meet my death hundreds of feet below. I followed the servants determinedly to the private dining room, where Prince Ramkat acknowledged my presence with a flick of his eyes. He was reading over a letter of some sort. The servants left, shutting the door behind him.

"What is it you wanted to say, princess?" he asked.

"If you don't let Aladdin go, I will make things very hard for you. I will not cooperate in any way. I will be as invaluable to you then as he is now. I told you before, Aladdin has nothing to do with this."

Ramkat laughed. "I told you before. Your friend is Lord Terrowin's prisoner. Is that all you have to ask?"

"What more could I do here? Once my father finds out that I am here, it will officially be war."

Ramkat shrugged. "I know. He will probably find out soon. I plan on sending him this letter stating my terms." He tapped the paper in his hand before folding it up and sealing it with wax.

"So you want to trade me for Sam."

"Dead or alive." He flashed a cruel smile. "By the way—did you know about him? The demon?"

I thought back to the moment Sam picked up the lamp, that night in the desert so long ago. I remembered what I had seen, as I did one hundred times before. And no one had ever believed me.

"Yes," I answered. "I knew."

His eyes flashed angrily. "You conspired with him, then?"

I shook my head vehemently. "I do not know the demon. I only know Sam, my cousin. I don't think even _he_ knew about it-"

"Silence!" Prince Ramkat was seething. "If you know—then so does the sultan! You were hiding this secret all along—all of you! In direct defiance of your one and only ally!"

"My father doesn't know!" I protested. "Stop this now! Let me write to the sultan- I know I can arrange some kind of fair agreement."

Ramkat shook his head. He was visibly furious. "You are a part of this; I understand that now. Guards!"

Two of Ramkat's personal guards entered through the heavy dining room doors. Ramkat ordered them to seize me and take me back up to the tower.

"Listen to me!" I yelled as they took my arms. Prince Ramkat turned his back, but I didn't care. "You have started a terrible war! We are all in danger right now!"

I thought of Aladdin, prisoner somewhere in the citadel. Maybe even underground. Hot tears pooled into my eyes as I screamed at Ramkat, but his men spirited me away forcefully. He was going to send the letter, and there was nothing I could do. I doubt he would allow me another audience. Not that it would matter; surely we would all be dead soon.

* * *

Up high in the sun room, Tarana dropped her goblet onto the floor. Wine seeped out and spread over the carpet. The servant's dashed toward it like seared cows, and the councilmen were on their feet, every one of them shouting around the sultan in a panic.

"Father, tell me it's not true!" Tarana yelled. "How could they have gotten Sireen? What are they going to do to her?!"

The sultan leaned upon his knuckles, rocking them back and forth over the jeweled table. A map of the desert lie before him, the distance between the kingdom and the Lost Cities was dotted with stone pawns.

"I hear we are now outnumbered."

"They have twelve thousand men, sir!" The sultan's hand said. "My spies have counted over twice! They are taking in travelers from the crystal caves, too!"

"Father!" Tarana cut in. "You must allow me to ride out there now to negotiate—at least to get Sireen back. I cannot hide beneath the security here anymore—I've watched over Sam for a week now and he's not woken. Please, let me go to the Lost Cities myself!"

The sultan sighed deeply. "Daughter, these men are ready for a war. We have passed the chance of negotiating, and the leaders there know that. And now they have an upper hand."

Tarana shook her head defiantly. "There has to be a way! We need to find out what it is they want!"

A little voice sounded in Tarana's ear. "My lady, there is news from the infirmary. Your cousin has awoken."

She sharply turned her head; it was the physician's young apprentice.

Tarana gasped. "Is it true? So suddenly, _Sam is alive_?"

The sultan glanced over, a deep crease forming in his brow.

The apprentice nodded hastily. Tarana glanced back at her father. "I've—I've just been told that Sam is alive. Awake."

The room immediately became silent.

Tarana followed the apprentice down from the tower to the infirmary where the curtains were drawn, and the scent of incense choked the air. The wing was silent but for the echoes of their footsteps.

Sam was indeed alive. He was already dressed and appeared unmarked by any of his previous wounds.

Tarana threw her arms around him. "Cousin," she said, "we all thought we had lost you again!"

"Lost me?" He sounded confused.

"Yes," Tarana said sadly. "Do you remember what happened? You were unconscious for days."

Sam furrowed his brow. Tarana peered into his eyes with uncertainty. His eyes weren't the green she remembered them being before. Even as kids, she was jealous of the striking shades of jade rimmed with gold. But now they were just black.

Could it be because he had poisoned himself? Is that possible? Or maybe it was just a shadow?

"I can't remember everything," he said. "Though it feels good to finally be awake."

Sam didn't look like he had been nearly dead for days. His hair was combed back and the color had returned to his lips. Only— _why does he look so different?_

Tarana took a deep breath. "Sam, when you are ready, my father and his councilmen seek an audience with you. We are under a terrible emergency—though certainly you need more time to heal?"

"Heal from what?" he returned with a peculiar laugh. "I've never felt more alive."

Back in the sun room, Sam returned to cheers and clapping. His broad smile shone like never before. Tarana thought to herself, _surely that is my cousin?_

* * *

The sultan bowed, and so did his counsel. Sam was greeted by all, until finally everyone was seated at the large table, Tarana at her father's left, and Sam at his right.

"They have Sireen," the sultan spoke. "And so now we march. They will not know we are coming; no one but the people in this very room has heard of these plans." He looked to Sam. "And are you sure you are ready to ride tonight?"

Sam nodded, his dark eyes averted.

The sultan switched his gaze to Tarana. "And you will fortify the domestic troops. In Sireen's absence, it is more important than ever that you show your face to the people, for you will be taking my seat one day. It is a lot to ask of a father."

Tarana's gut clenched. "I wanted to ride out to the Lost Cities to negotiate. I am afraid they may hurt Sireen."

"If we take them by surprise," Sam suddenly remarked, "then our spies can easily get into the citadel. They will be waiting for just the right moment. We needn't endanger two princesses in this operation."

"Well spoken," said the sultan. "Let's not forget, our queen still lay dying. Her word would be to protect you, Tarana. And so I have promised her."

Tarana clenched her teeth together to prevent an argument. Even though she was next to sit upon the throne, her ideas never seemed to matter to her father. And now he was handing off all of the power to Sam.

Tarana glanced again at her cousin. She had watched over him for the past week, sure he was dead. Whatever happened with him and Sireen, it had changed him. And for the first time in a long time she realized she had been terribly wrong about something.

Sam stood, his eyes scanning the counsel with confidence. "I will leave at once. My horse can get me to the camp in one hour's time. Then I will lead the men at full speed towards the Lost Cities. Two thousand men more will not make a difference to us; it is a sure victory."

Tarana jumped to her feet. "You are creating a mess that will last well into my rule! If you only allow me to go by myself, maybe I can make things right. We don't even know what they want yet!"

A flash of anger passed over Sam's face. Tarana gazed at him incredulously as his features realigned themselves calmly.

"And it doesn't matter what they want," he said tightly. "Because they have initiated this." He bowed his head to the sultan, and strode from the room.

Tarana watched his exit with clenched fists.

* * *

I awoke to the strange darkness; not of my own devices, though. There had been a noise. Something or someone had summoned me awake.

The prison cell was barred and bare. An opening in the wooden door allowed only enough space for a tray of food to be slid through. Stone walls, stone floor. There was a chill.

 _Could I really be below ground level?_

I guessed that I was in the dungeons of the citadel. And then I remembered that something had woke me. I peered around, but I was alone.

 _Where is Sireen?_

I called out through the barred window in the door. My voice echoed down the crooked, empty hallway and went unanswered.

"Aladdin!"

I spun around in the prison cell, my back now to the door. "Who's there?"

"It's me," said the voice. And a shadow upon the floor suddenly caught my attention. It was a spider, black as dust, and as large as the size of my hand. "I am appearing to you as this creature for your own safety. It's me, Genius."

Genius' voice had undeniably come from the spider poised before me, fresh from the shadows where I had slept. I stared at in disbelief. "Genie? Is it really you?"

The spider seemed to nod. "The lamp is close," he said. "You must find it. The Necromancer can see you as long as he has the lamp. That's how you ended up here."

I knelt down before the spider, examining it. "Genius. Do you know where Sireen is?"

The spider nodded again. "She is in the tower as their hostage. Lord Terrowin has persuaded Prince Ramkat into a war. But for now, I believe Sireen is okay."

"I don't know what to do," I said.

"Well then I will tell you what to do," Genius snapped. "You're going to get out of here and find the lamp. And then you're going to make sure it is in a safe place, somewhere that no one can find it. Or just make your wishes. My brother has awoken. I can feel it. He is looking for the lamp now. And when he finds it…" the genie's voice faded here.

I leaned forward, my stomach tightening. "Tell me what he plans to do with it."

There was a prolonged silence. "I think it is really me he is after. He knows the same as I, that if he destroys the lamp with me inside, he will be unbound by the lamp's power. If he destroys it, he is a free soul. It appears that I would be the only thing standing in his way of this."

I could feel the hair rise on the back of my neck. "This war is because of your brother. All of this is." I almost laughed. How did I not realize that before? Genius was the only one who had the answers to this enigma. And now it seemed far past the point of no return.

"If we make our two wishes fast, and you are set free," I said, "what would that mean for your brother?"

The spider stared blankly up at me.

Beyond the door and down the dungeon corridor I thought, for just a moment, I had heard something move.

I lowered my voice to a whisper. "Genius, if I can get out of here and find the carpet, I think I can rescue Sireen from the tower without wasting a wish."

"You need to get to the lamp first," the spider insisted. "I will show you the way. As I said, my brother is coming now. There will be an attack. Going to the tower would be too risky."

"I am not leaving here without Sireen," I declared.

"Ah, yes," said the spider with a sigh, "I keep forgetting about you mortals, and love. But just know that someone will die. They always do."


	22. Chapter 22

Any moment my father would receive the letter from Prince Ramkat. It would tell him that he had to trade in his nephew and the leader of his army in order to get me back. And it would say that Sam has a demon inside of him. Would my father believe it?

The sun was setting over the sandy hills; I had been left in silence for the entire day. My meals were delivered by slaves. I doubted I would hear from Ramkat again until my father acted.

 _What about Tarana? Why has she been delayed?_

I cursed myself for telling Prince Ramkat that I knew about Sam. It had robbed me of the chance to make an ally of him; especially against Lord Terrowin, whose role in this war had yet confounded me. I raked my mind over and over again as I paced my prison. _How do I get out of here? How can I get to Aladdin?_

I did not expect that soon I would hear yelling outside my window.

* * *

When the genie returned, he brought with him a key. This time he appeared as a rat, scurrying on dark little legs across the dirty floor, and through the window bars and into my prison cell.

"Is anyone out there?" I asked him, retrieving the heavy key from the rat's jaws.

"Not a soul. This entire wing is abandoned; it would seem Lord Terrowin didn't want anyone to know about you."

I nodded. No doubt he would have just left me here to die.

"Move quickly," said the genie. "I can hear the horses and the men racing over the desert. They will arrive soon to get the lamp; my brother is with them. We've got to get out of here as soon as possible."

I stood, reaching through the window and jiggling the key into the lock. "The plan is to find the lamp and then find Sireen. It's not just the lamp they are coming for; it's her, too. I will fly us back to the Wandering City—assuming the carpet will find us."

"It will," the genie replied as the door finally creaked open. "I'll make sure of that."

I had him crawl up my leg onto my shoulder. His peculiar claws clung onto my collar bone as I inched down the crooked and abandoned corridor, past hundreds of empty cells.

"How far below are we?"

"Pretty far," he whispered.

I moved fast; left, right, up some stairs, through a door. The underground prison was a dimly lit labyrinth. Genius knew the way.

He led me up a spiral staircase lit with torches, and finally in the distance I could hear voices. I halted on the steps, pressing my back against the wall.

"They'll see me," I breathed.

The rat squeaked as if it were amused. "Were you not a thief before you picked up the lamp? I seem to recall you claiming the ability to move through the shadows unnoticed!"

I sighed tightly. Sure I could, but I did not know my way around the dungeons, and working my way up was only half the battle. "'I'll just wait until the coast is clear."

Genius, as the rat, leapt off my shoulder and onto the floor. He then scurried around the corner and into the corridor. The voices hushed; there was the sound of breaking glass and shrieks. Whoever had been there, their footsteps now echoed quickly away. The rat returned to my side with a peculiar nod of its head. "Let's go."

I followed him through the winding paths of the dungeons, down hallways layered in dust, and gradually we made our way up. Miraculously we did not run into any others, and I could feel us getting closer to the lamp. But somewhere along the way Genius stopped. The rat glanced up at me with shiny black eyes. "Do you hear that?"

I held still, listening close. I heard nothing.

Genius suddenly resumed his usual form. He stood rigid, listening. "It's them," he said. "They are here."

* * *

Over the rolling hills where the skies were dark and hot, Sam raced before his army—nine thousand men at his heels, and The Lost Cities looming before them in the lasting rays of the dying sunlight.

Their horses kicked up the sand, creating a furious whirl of dust in their wake. The soldiers rode hard and determinedly aside their leader, who refused to stop and rest. Sam didn't take his eyes off of the looming citadel. Without breaking his stride, he unhooked a large bow from his saddle and carefully nocked an arrow into place. The tip of the arrow dripped with a foul smelling liquid, and as a soldier beside him offered him the flame of a torch, Sam dipped it in the flame and aimed it high into the air. With a sharp twang, the arrow was sent flying thousands of feet before them, landing into the earth just steps away from the encampment of Prince Ramkat's army, who now stirred frantically in the wake of a surprise attack. The men of the Lost Cities scrambled to assemble; the sound of drums shuddered across the desert to alert of the oncoming battle. The cities awoke in terror.

Sam finally slowed his pace as the front line, consisting of one thousand men, halted at the brink of a long stretching dune overlooking the fortified oasis. A peculiarly cold breeze passed over the men, blowing away into the darkness behind them. Sam turned to his line of generals, raising his hand for silence. When he spoke, his voice reached all ears.

"There is something inside the citadel that belongs to me. It's an oil lamp; gold and fashioned with a scribe upon the bottom. Find it and bring it to me; kill anyone who stands in your way."

His generals, about a dozen of the most skilled men, glanced to each other in understanding.

"It will be well protected," Sam continued, his dark eyes glinting. "But I am not leaving without it."

He turned his horse to the silent army before him, his voice ringing out for all to hear. "Go forth and attack the front line of men; cut through them like the vermin they are. Half of you approach the tower, and the other half- pursue the cavalry. Any moment now they will be ready to meet us. And the men in the back; erect the catapults!"

The army thundered down the dunes, blades pointed forward. Panicked voices rang out into the night over Ramkat's camp.

"Sir, what of the princess, then?" General Hans inquired privately as Sam stood aside with his horse, eyes fixated upon the citadel. The front line men sent a volley of arrows raining down upon Ramkat's men.

Sam didn't blink. He gazed with strange intent upon the scene before him; the sultan's army pouring down the hills and into the camp of the Lost Cities. The armies had not yet met, but it would only be a matter of seconds now.

"Sir?" Hans raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Sam's gaze flickered to meet his. A small laugh escaped his lips. "She is being held in the tower, no doubt?"

Hans nodded.

"Perfect."

* * *

I had anticipated finally running into guards once we reached the ground level of the citadel, but all posts were abandoned. The passageway that connected the underground staircase to the rest of the fortress was thus unguarded.

"There is a fight," said the genie.

I could hear it now. A distant uproar; literally a war beyond the walls.

"Summon the carpet," I told him. "As soon we find Sireen we'll need to escape."

Genius said nothing.

The citadel was alive with sheer panic; the courtyard beyond had a high stone wall that had not yet been penetrated, but arrows were now raining down on the outside, where soldiers scrambled and civilians ran for cover. As people ran about through the halls, no one took notice of me or the rat perched on my shoulder.

I ascended into a towering atrium; Genius guided me up six flights and down a wide hallway lined with doors. The despairing sound of drums outside hammered through the air still. I stopped at a balcony window and stole a glance below; what I saw stopped me completely. Lit by the torches of thousands of men was a battle waging upon the desert threshold that threatened to break into the city streets. I looked out into the moonlight and recognized thousands of more men joining the fight. It was truly only a matter of time before the citadel was to be seized.

I could barely feel my legs moving beneath me as I ran.

"We're almost to his room," Genius whispered in my ear. "You know what the lamp looks like. Get it and get out."

I stood before a heavy oak door with golden knobs. I knew already that the room behind it would be big and lavish; undoubtedly Lord Terrowin had made himself a fine ally of Prince Ramkat and the other eight princes of the Lost Cities. The image of his wretched face before he bashed me with the lamp and dragged me into the desert flashed before my eyes. I opened the door and let myself inside.

The noise outside seemed to fade to nothing; Genius hopped from my shoulder and resumed his human form. The room closely resembled his quarters at the sultan's palace; artifacts of all kinds were strewn about helter-skelter and there were animal furs and bones and thick, dusty books. Then I spotted it; the very same chest that Sireen and I had encountered before—the one full of _lamps_.

"Is it in there?"

"No," said Genius. "It's locked in a box—over there, by the looking glass."

A wide mirror hung from the wall among the rich, embroidered tapestries. Upon it was a dresser and on top of it an unremarkable box marked only by a keyhole.

"Okay," I said, catching my breath. "Now all I need is they key-"

"Indeed you do." Genius held out a long, silver key to me.

I looked at him in disbelief.

He returned my gaze with solemnity. "It's high time I took some liberties. If my days left as a genie are numbered, then I have no reason to play by the rules anymore. Not after what my brother did, anyway."

"Let's just hope this will all be over soon," I said.

Just then, a loud booming sound shook the room. I braced myself as a crashing noise followed. It was the sound of a large rock sailing into the citadel wall, weakening it to mere dust. I blindly plunged the key into the box and removed the lid. Faithfully, the lamp had been nestled inside.

"Let's go!" the genie urged.

"Wait," I said. I strode over to the chest of cursed lamps and grabbed one from the pile. Then I replaced the real lamp with a cursed one inside the box and relocked it, setting it back down upon the dresser. "This should cause some confusion."

I slid the real lamp into the folds of my shirt and followed Genius back out into the hallway.

"That was easy," I breathed, though my heart was still racing in my chest.

"It's only going to get more difficult from here."

"Show me how to get to the tower," I said as we rounded the corner and re-entered the atrium.

Genius shook his head. "The way is too dangerous. The Necromancer will be looking for his lamp soon, and the princes here will be sure to have the princess heavily guarded, especially now."

"Well how do we get to her, then?"

"The carpet."

I raised my eyebrows as we took down the winding stairs; this part of the citadel was nearly abandoned, as everyone seemed to have moved outside to assist with the fight or fortify the cities. We took the steps two at a time, but it still did not feel as if we were moving fast enough.

"The carpet? How do we find it?"

"Step one: we will get the hell out of this citadel; step two: it will find us," said Genius.

Another crashing sound echoed down through the atrium; I did not know the extent of the damage. But it was enough to breach the citadel wall. Through a wide window I stopped and stared as far below, I could see the sultan's men streaming in through the wreckage inflicted by a boulder which now lay in pieces. And then I heard voices coming up the stairs.

Genius disappeared into the lamp and before anyone had a chance to catch sight of me, I darted behind a large pillar. When the coast was again clear, I continued moving down the stairs. Genius said the carpet would meet us outside, so there was only one way to go.

* * *

The citadel wall lay in a heap, and the sultan's men began their siege. The catapults were moved to face the central city, and sent desert rocks pummeling into the village as Ramkat's men were now fully engaged in battle, nine thousand against ten thousand, a calamity like no other upon the moonlit desert.

Sam remained aside as the battle progressed. He could feel the lamp again, as if it were nearly inches from his very fingertips. He could sense his brother's fear as his powers continued to grow in this body. His eyes fixated upon the citadel; somewhere inside, the lamp was.

* * *

The top of the citadel was a fortified lookout, and one could see the entirety of the Lost Cities when positioned there. From inside the room, Lord Terrowin stood beside Prince Ramkat as they watched the enfolding chaos below.

Ramkat was pale and nearly speechless. The stench of wine lay heavy upon his breath, as not even an hour ago he was dining with his advisors on roasted fowl and exotic buffalo.

A messenger entered, breathless and equally pale. He pushed his way through the crowd and approached Ramkat with a pained expression. His shirt was ripped in the back, and blood seeped through the fabric.

"They said they're looking for a lamp," he said breathlessly. "They think we're hiding some lamp-"

"They're not getting it," Lord Terrowin interrupted curtly.

The boy raised his eyebrows in astonished silence. Prince Ramkat turned to Lord Terrowin.

"I don't understand. What is this about?"

"Your highness," the boy continued, "the orders came directly from Sam. His—he sent a dozen men in to come retrieve it."

Lord Terrowin was already walking away.

"Stop!" Prince Ramkat commanded.

Two men took notice of the exchange, and made to grab Lord Terrowin on either side. He raised his arms as they advanced and pushed them onto the floor as if they weighed mere pounds. Prince Ramkat stormed up behind him. "Tell me what you're hiding!" he demanded.

The Necromancer's long, pointed teeth glinted in the torchlight as he turned to glance back at the prince. "I am not obligated to share my business with you. Our deal here is over; do yourself a favor and worry about the ten thousand men at your door."

Prince Ramkat's eyes flashed in anger. He grabbed his sword and was hot upon the Necromancer's heels, all the way out into the deserted hall. "What kind of man are you to abandon your word?" The fury in his voice was tangible.

From his robes, the Necromancer withdrew a small dagger, and in the next moment he turned and plunged it into Ramkat's chest. The prince dropped his sword, his mouth hanging open as a final gasp escaped his throat. The Necromancer watched as Ramkat grasped the handle of the dagger, which was buried so deep inside of him that he promptly crumpled to the ground. Prince Ramkat breathed his last as blood pooled the floor.

Quickly, Lord Terrowin stooped beside him and placed his hand upon Ramkat's bloodied chest. And what had been the Necromancer's wizened, ashy face began to transform; his eyes turned to brown, his brows lengthy and dark, his hair raven locks and his jaw broadened. A few moments later, he was the image of Ramkat. All traces of what Lord Terrowin was had vanished completely.

"I was a sorcerer," Lord Terrowin said. "But now I am a prince."

* * *

The Necromancer grabbed the box from his room, and as the sound of the battle moved closer to the doors of the citadel, he heard the words of the demon in the desert as it rang out over the evening sky and penetrated the fortified walls.

 _Surrender the lamp!_

Up to the tower he ran, the box with the lamp inside hidden in a satchel upon his back. With a nod of his head he dismissed the soldiers guarding the princess's door, for they thought he was Prince Ramkat. He threw the door open.

Sireen had been standing at her window, watching the horror beneath her unfold with unheard screams. Now she turned and regarded him with confusion.

"They are going to try and take down the tower, so it's time to move," said Lord Terrowin.

Sireen had heard the call, too. The demon was looking for the lamp. But even with the war waging down beneath her, she shook her head defiantly.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," said the Necromancer.

* * *

Three thousand men confronted the walls of the citadel while the rest lay in wait for further orders. The moon had at last emerged from behind a thick veil of clouds, and so the calamity taking place was hauntingly illuminated.

Sam had summoned his generals; by now they were inside the citadel and retrieving the lamp…. Though there was just one more obstacle he needed to take care of.

 _And what better way to do it, then to raise a forgotten spirit up from beneath the sand?_

With his arms outstretched, he called out to the beast beneath.

The sand began to quake, but those consumed by the fight did not take any notice. A rumbling shook the ground. Sam's horse stood up upon its legs as at the base of the hill, the earth began to stir. The air filled with sand and dust and a terrible roar sounded from within the whirling midst.

Thus arose the dragon from its sleep, and into the air it rocketed with fire in its eyes.

"Kill the wish holder!" Sam commanded, his voice amplified to reach the ancient ears of the creature. The dragon shrieked at the moon and glided towards the citadel tower. A terrified silence swept over the Lost Cities as thousands of people laid their eyes upon a creature of myth; a creature of magic, one of past times—now alive and real, and sending a rain of fire down upon the citadel.

* * *

"Genius, what's going on?" I asked as we skidded to a halt on the ground floor of the citadel. The main hall was abandoned, and I was certain I had heard something—well, treacherous, outside. Not a sound that could be produced by men. But could it be some sort of beast?

The genie took his human form. Anxiety was stretched across his face. "I'm afraid to think about what is out there, right now," he said. "But I have summoned the carpet. We can be out of here faster than the summer wind."

I shook my head in frustration. "Why do you keep saying that? How can you keep forgetting that Sireen is still in the tower?!"

Just then, the sound of about a dozen men came echoing down from the stairs. I dodged again behind a pillar, clutching the lamp with shaking hands.

"Are you sure this is what Sam wanted?"

I peered out from behind the pillar as the men with swords passed. Upon their armor they wore the sultan's emblem. Two of them carried a chest—

 _The Necromancer's chest of cursed lamps._

"It was a lamp," one of them replied as their footsteps began to fade, "Surely it would be one of these."

I watched them go in awe.

"Genius…"

"I know," he said faintly. "That was indeed a close call. Now let's get out of here, the carpet is near."

Against my better judgment I found my way out of the citadel and into a courtyard on the other side of where the battle was taking place; and that is when I saw it.

The dragon screamed again into the night as its mighty wings flapped audibly. From the way its body sagged beneath its wings one could tell that the creature had been asleep for a very long time. And to my greatest horror, it lowered its great head to face the highest tower, and breathed fire so hot I could feel it from the ground.

 _Sireen is up there!_

I didn't have time to think; the carpet appeared just as the genie had promised. I clambered onto it and flew it straight up towards the tower. I could barely hear the genie's cries of protest. My pulse throbbed in my ears and my heart pounded as I feared to think of the possibility of losing her.

The dragon had bowed its head, pouring fire from its snout as it hovered above the tower. The flames spread out upon the roof and in through the windows. I ascended until I was just below the dragon, near the windows at the top room. As the dragon preoccupied itself with staying afloat, I dived off the carpet and in through one of the windows. I tumbled across the floor and scrambled to my feet as the room began to fill with smoke so hot, it was unbearable.

"Sireen! Where are you?" I shouted. The room was in a strange disarray; small chairs and tables thrown about and broken glass upon the floor. The door to the stairwell, I realized then, was wide open. Before I could go any further, the dragon released his fury onto the tower and again I could feel the unearthly heat of the monster.

 _She's not here?_

"Genius!" I shouted. "Tell me where she is!"

The genie appeared in his human form. The dragon screamed outside.

"If she's not here, then that could be a good thing!" he shouted over the noise.

The tower shook and I could now feel heat upon my back; black smoke billowed from the rafters above. Despite this, my feet felt as if they were glued to the floor.

I couldn't leave without her.

The genie pulled me from the spot and pushed me out the window. I fell two feet before landing on the carpet, the lamp beside me.

The dragon had finally taken notice of me and let another deafening roar escape into the sky. As soon as the creature began to flex its wings, the carpet took off away from the tower. It was all I could do to hold on, for I had no control over it. The dragon followed the carpet into the Lost Cities where people ran screaming in the streets.

" _It's the lamp its after_!" said the genie's voice from within the lamp. " _Keep it out of sight_!"

I stuffed the lamp deep into my shirt and grabbed onto the sides of the carpet in order to regain control. The dragon was not swayed; it followed us over the rooftops of the cities, spraying fire along its path. After a quick glance down I could see immediately just how much of the city was on fire, and so in a desperate attempt I aimed the carpet high, and up we went.

The dragon pursued me far into the sky and into the abandoned desert. It's wings beat furiously, and always I could hear them just behind the carpet, not close enough to catch us, but not far away enough to give up.

 _The dragon will become tired_ , I thought. _I just need to outrun it._

The desert hills flew by underneath me. The carpet was going as fast as it could. I remembered how it had felt with Sireen, when the storm was chasing us. We had nearly made it to the jungle.

An hour passed, and the dragon did not give up. The desert was a dark blur around me, and the gleaming stars above offered no comfort. My eyes stung from the cold rushing air.

And then the carpet passed through a thin veil of darkness. For a moment, the stars all vanished and the air was still.

 _No, no it cannot be… Not now…_

The Wandering City materialized before me, tranquil in the moonlight. Fires were lit inside homes, and the temple was strung with twinkling lights. The carpet sailed through the air, lowering itself gradually.

Just then, a terrible shriek pierced the air. I glanced up as a tremendous shadow passed above me; the shadow of the dragon. _It has followed me here!_

With an unearthly fury, the dragon opened its snout and blasted my city with fire. The sky lit up like the underworld.

My screams were lost beneath the light.


	23. Chapter 23

Fire rained from the sky down onto the Wandering City. From my position on the carpet, it looked like the end of the world. The golden fire was blinding against the darkness.

"No!" I screamed, urging the carpet towards where the dragon lingered. The creature sailed over the city, no longer looking for the lamp but disoriented and disgruntled. It appeared to want to burn the city to the ground.

I pursued the dragon now as it had pursued me before.

 _If I can get its attention, maybe I can draw it away from here_ , I frantically thought as screams from below met my ears.

" _What are you doing?"_ the genie hissed in my ears.

I ignored him. There was no time to explain.

I leapt to my feet and steadied myself upon the carpet. Once I had my foot, I waved my arms. "Hey!" I shouted at the dragon, "I have the lamp! Come get it!"

The beast answered my call with its own piercing shriek. Upon its wings it glided down to the temple where I was born, and landed heavily at the very top. Part of the temple immediately crumpled beneath its weight.

It was like everything slowed at once; one of those moments you only experience a few times in life. My body shook and my heart nearly beat a hole through my chest. I could barely see the victims below as the dragon unleashed his fury upon them. The cold desert wind consumed me.

I knew Genius couldn't kill the dragon if I wished it. He had told me you couldn't wish for anyone or thing to die; it was beyond his powers to do that. As I stared down at the horrific scene below me, I wondered what it felt like to die. To be murdered in cold blood, to be mercilessly burned, to be betrayed…

"Genius," I said. My words fell away from me before I could ever retrieve them again. "Turn the dragon into an army of men unable to die in battle. Let them be under my command."

There was a peculiar pause. And then the lamp glowed in my hands.

As black smoke billowed up from the temple and the surrounding city, the dragon vanished. I spent a wish for what passed then before my eyes.

The streets began to fill with new beings; humans materializing out of the smoke. I watched with baited breath as thousands of people emerged from the shadows, moving fast to put out the fires.

I brought the carpet down to the small lake at the base of the hill. Citizens of the Wandering City rushed into the water with lark buckets, filling them and frantically passing them off to those waiting by. From the panicked crowd a man approached me. He was tall with a beard and a turban. He regarded me solemnly.

"Sir, we await your orders now," the man said.

"What is your name?" I asked him quickly.

"Qadir," he responded.

"Qadir," I said steadily. "You are in charge of these men on my orders. First, help the villagers repair the city until all the fires are out!"

He nodded, and I took off up the path to the temple. I ran past villagers who recognized me, who rightfully believed it was I who brought this impossible destruction among them.

The streets were filled with panic and crowded with my men, all wearing the same deep purple turban. I observed them with astonishment; they truly were obeying orders. Fires that had plagued the city were being put out, and the wounded immediately tended to. I came to a halt at the base of the temple where the dragon had landed. People were streaming down the cracked and rubbled steps like ants; steady and calm. I scanned their faces for Aron, the Elder. But he was not among them.

My feet raced up the steps. The opening of the temple was scorched and crumbling. I could hear voices inside, and smoke lingered in the halls. I found Aron inside among the other wounded priests. His wizened head was stained with blood, and his eyes were shut.

I swallowed back my fear and knelt down beside him. "Aron," I said gently. "it's me, Aladdin."

His eyes opened slowly.

"I'm sorry," I told him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring the dragon here. I was just trying to save the lamp…"

He nodded weakly. I could tell he was ready to sleep. I placed my hand carefully on his head, and the next moment realized he couldn't be saved.

"I'll make it right," I whispered. "I swear I will."

Just then I felt him take my hand and hold it tight.

"This city," he struggled to say, "is your home forever. It is now up to you to be its keeper. I can only watch from above, if I am so lucky."

My chest twisted into a knot as he closed his eyes. But his hand still grasped mine.

By the time the temple was cleared out and the fires were washed away, the sun had risen over the sand. Those who did not survive the attack where buried beside the village. Aron's remains were encased in a tomb in the temple like the Elders before him.

Qadir approached me as I watched the silent procession through the streets. The village was in a great mourning. He handed me the lamp.

"This was found by the lake," he said. "The man inside says it's time for you to make a decision."

I stared down at the lamp, and then up again at the man standing before me. I took a deep breath.

"Prepare the army to march."

* * *

As the fighting continued below the tower, I battled Prince Ramkat as he made to grab me. He then threw a strange smelling powder in my face. I tried to turn from it, but the world immediately grew hazy and out of shape. I could feel myself swagger. He grabbed my arm and hauled me from the room.

I coughed and sputtered, trying to clear my head.

"Where are you taking me?"

Did I say it, or just think it?

He did not respond. Beside the staircase that led out of the tower into the atrium was a tapestry on the wall. Ramkat lifted it from the wall and pushed me through a hidden door behind it. Ramkat shut the door behind us and lit a candle. When he looked at me again, his face was strangely obscured.

" _Lord Terrowin_ ," I breathed, hanging onto the wall to support myself.

I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"He is looking for _you_. You are the wish holder."

I shook my head in confusion. "Where is Prince Ramkat?"

"Dead." The Necromancer seized my arm again and pulled me down the darkened staircase.

He had weakened my senses; I couldn't think straight, or see straight. My body was numb as if I had drunk ten glasses of wine.

"If the demon kills the wish holder then he can gain control of the lamp," Lord Terrowin said as we descended the stairs. "So you can thank me for saving your life."

It was like a dream. I couldn't muster the strength to fight against him. I couldn't understand his words.

 _You're wrong_ , I thought in my head. _I am not the wish holder_.

"I am not the wish holder," I tried to say.

"Not for much longer," Lord Terrowin conceded. "The Oracle will take care of that."

At the bottom of the stairwell was a hallway that resembled a tunnel. Darkness fell into the distance.

 _Could we be underground?_

A distant rumbling sounded from above.

"Why go through all this trouble?" I demanded, my words sounding as if they were far away. "Why not just kill me to get what you want?"

The Necromancer shook his finger in my face. "Don't tempt me, girl. I am not stupid enough to do something that will deliberately damn my soul. I can play by the rules and still win."

He pulled me faster and faster through the darkness. I could feel us heading further down; for sure we were beneath the citadel, under the city. As the sounds above us faded, we descended into total darkness and silence. The pathway twisted and turned and narrowed and widened. I could feel sand beneath my feet

I don't know how much time passed before we entered what appeared to be a cave. The air was illuminated by crystals that were embedded in the craggy stone walls. Lord Terrowin stopped and blew out his candle. He raised his nose high in the air and breathed in deeply.

A wicked smile crept across his face. "The Oracle is expecting us."

I turned to run, but he caught me tight around my middle. The cave around me came in and out of focus. "Let me go!" I tried to shout.

Towards the back of the cavern was a large statue carved from the stone and crystal. It was the image of a naked woman with a pair of wings branching out from her back. Her eyes were closed, and her arms were crossed over her chest. The Necromancer dropped me at her feet.

In a language I could not understand, he spoke to the statue. Then from the satchel on his back the Necromancer pulled out a small wooden box and opened it with a key. I watched him as he pulled out an oil lamp and peered at it intently.

"This is not the lamp," he muttered.

His eyes flickered to me. With a sudden force the Necromancer hurled the oil lamp at the cave wall and it loudly ricocheted off and skidded away into darkness.

He bent his face down close to mine, his eyes wide with rage. "Where is it?" he yelled, grabbing me hard by my shoulders. "Tell me what you did with it!"

I gasped in pain as his fingers dug deeply into my shoulders.

"Do you want to die?" he snarled.

I spit in his face. He threw me hard against the Oracle. My head hit the stone.

Lord Terrowin paced the small space of the cavern, his hands clawing at his head. "The demon has the lamp," he muttered to himself. "This is impossible…"

I couldn't stand. Blood stained my fingers as I felt where my head hit the stone. The cave was blurring around me.

Then the Necromancer's voice was in my ear. " _I'll be back. And if you try to leave while I'm gone, I will kill your beloved Aladdin.._."

* * *

The cave was dark and cold.

I lay upon the ground listening to the distant, steady drip of water.

 _Get up. Get up before he comes back._

I could not measure the time that was passing, nor could I move my body. I was losing grip of reality at the foot of the Oracle statue. I could feel it loom over me like the angel of death.

Would the Necromancer kill me once he finds out that I am not the wish holder? Would he kill Aladdin first?

 _How did I get here?_

My fingers twitched across the stone floor. I found the familiar gold chain beneath my shirt; my cousin's necklace with the serpent tooth. How I missed him, then. The real him.

A tear slid off my cheek and hit the floor.

"Girl," came a whisper.

I stifled my tears; still I was alone. The Necromancer had not yet returned.

"Who's there?" My voice emerged weak and ragged.

The voice of another met my ears again, calm and feminine.

"I know who you are. You are Sireen, daughter of the desert."

Certainly I had imagined hearing it. Maybe I was giving into some madness.

"I am not her," I said. "Not anymore. She was a different girl."

A small laugh, not unkind.

 _It must be a dream._

"The Oracle knows all. You are indeed Princess Sireen."

A shiver tumbled down my spine. The voice was coming from the statue.

I swallowed hard, searching for the strength to continue talking.

"It's over," I whispered. "My cousin is gone. Aladdin is going to be dead. And so will I. I couldn't stop the war. I couldn't even save my mother-" I paused as I struggled to breathe. "And here I am now."

"Here you are now," the Oracle echoed. "For you, I have a task."

"A _task_?"

"Yes," said the Oracle calmly. "Get back up."

I stared at the blood-stained stone floor. My body was like a rag doll that had been thrown into the wind. Not an ounce of strength lingered inside of me. The tears returned to my throat. "I can't."

"If you don't get up, you will die."

 _I know_.

Tarana's image stood over me, her face shrouded with disappointment. "Dance, Sireen, just _dance_!"

I began to close my eyes.

"Your power is different than Tarana's," said the Oracle.

"I don't have any power," I replied. "If I did, I wouldn't be here."

"But," said the Oracle, "it is here that you will find it. Now get up."

"I don't understand."

The Oracle was silent.

My fingers twitched.

"You can still save your cousin."

"What?"

"Sam can yet be redeemed. But it is you he depends on."

I tried to lift my head, to shift my body. My limbs trembled.

"How is it possible?" I asked.

I waited for the Oracle to answer, but no reply came.

"Tell me, please!"

"I have told you already," she said.

I gazed into the darkness. Still I could feel Sam's necklace in my grasp. His laughter from years ago met my ears.

We had been fighting with our makeshift swords, up a sandy dune behind the palace on the brink of the desert. His face was smudged with dirt, our skin covered in burns from the sun. When we reached the top of the dune we seized our pretend battle to turn our faces to the wind.

Upon the horizon a storm was raging our way. Blackened, rolling clouds full of sand. A flash of lightning illuminated from the midst of the sinister darkness. It was too far away to be an immediate danger.

Sam smiled.

I lifted my sword out of the sand and pointed it towards the gale. Together we raced down the hill and across the stirring terrain.

Laughter escaped from us as we ran towards it. I wasn't afraid even with the lightning flashing steadily closer in our direction. I cannot say why we were being so reckless. Our legs carried us into a veil of rising sand, and we slashed at the air in triumph. Just as the wind was beginning to consume us, we turned and ran back towards the palace.

That night we sat up and recounted our tales in the light of the moon. My cousin created the most adventurous stories. I watched him tell them with his eyes bright with excitement. Secretly I believed him to be the bravest person I ever knew. Never would I have run towards the storm by myself.

But he would have.

 _If Sam has a chance, I have to be the one to take it._

Again my fingers twitched. I was growing more aware of the hard floor beneath me, and gently I lifted my head.

Immediately, my vision grew hazy again.

 _Go slow. You can do this._

I breathed in and out steadily until I gathered the strength to sit up. It was like fighting a dream, the kind where you wake up but you cannot move. Every time I moved my head I felt like falling asleep again. I leaned against the Oracle for a long time, willing myself to move again. The only sound I could hear now was the distant dripping of water.

 _If I really do have power inside of me_ , I thought, _just maybe it can get me out of here_.

I held on to the sides of the statue and attempted to pull myself to my feet and it felt like I was pulling the entire weight of the earth with me. I fell twice. I tried again.

The statue's eyes were open. She regarded me with her blank, stone face.

"Do not fear the Necromancer," said the Oracle. "Aladdin is safe. He has the lamp."

My heart unwittingly skipped a beat. "Is it true? Aladdin has the lamp?"

"Indeed. But do not be deceived by wishes. I advise you to only trust the magic inside of you. Are you beginning to feel it?"

I stood on my own. My vision was now restored. I didn't know what I felt other than…

 _Awake_.

"Please tell me," I said to the statue, "Could a wish save Sam?"

"It is beyond the realm of possibilities. The evil genie, known as Jinn, has abominated the land of magic with his treachery."

 _Then if not with a wish, what am I supposed to do?_

I put my head in my hands and tried to think. The Oracle waited patiently.


	24. Chapter 24

The dawn was red.

The battle between the sultan's men and the Lost Cities had moved out further into the desert, as the city was now fortified—with the exception of the citadel, with the main tower engulfed in thick, black smoke from the dragon. As he waited for the return of his generals upon the hill, Sam was growing impatient.

The wind blew hard as he met his men at the bottom. With them they carried a chest. He watched as they dropped it to the ground before him and pulled back the top. The Jinn at once felt fear.

" _Where did you find that?_ "

"Sir, it was in the guest quarters of the citadel," Hans spoke.

Sam reeled his horse away from the chest full of cursed lamps. "That is not what I was looking for," his voice shook. "Take that chest far away from here and bury it immediately. Do not allow there to be any trace of it left."

The generals looked to each other in confusion.

"Go!" Sam yelled. They immediately scattered away.

For a moment, the desert seemed to quiet. The wind that had struck up then fell to a rest. There was a sound that no one had anticipated; the sound of horse hooves thundering over the sand. It was a chorus of chaos, strung with voices and the foreboding jangle of weaponry.

Over the sunlit hills, Aladdin's army made their entrance. They had their swords brandished high and were charging directly toward Sam's men. The sultan's army was now vastly outnumbered.

The Jinn's voice rang out over the battle before him; " _Fall back!_ "

The sultan's men began pulling away from the battle; first the men on the outskirts, then a grand body of men began to reassert themselves into lines, confusedly following Sam's orders. The Lost Cities' army froze as the scene before them unfolded like magic. Aladdin's army—some five thousand men, the Jinn wagered—began filling the space between Sam and the Lost Cities. Confusion hung heavy in the air.

The Jinn turned to make sure his generals were now out of sight with the chest full of cursed lamps before making his descent towards the army waiting below.

* * *

I was unprepared to face the evil genie. Genius told me his brother, the Jinn, wasn't just searching for the lamp to destroy: the wish holder too, must die.

 _Me._

So I left the lamp in the Wandering City where I knew it would be protected and well hidden and brought out the army—of which had previously been a dragon—now turned into thousands of men who could not die in battle. And with them, I intended to stop the war. And find Sireen.

Qadir was appointed head general. I asked him if he had any memory of being a dragon, and he assured me there was very little. As we led the men away from the Wandering City, we stepped through a veil of darkness and back into the desert. Fate was on our side; the Lost Cities lay before us just as I had left it.

Qadir led the charge towards the battle with all weapons drawn. I was given a horse of my own, and so I rode at his side disguised as a soldier.

To my astonishment, the sultan's army immediately pulled back as we rode in. The army of the Lost Cities put up their shields in anticipation, but all was suddenly quiet. In the space between the armies, one figure slowly led their horse forth from the sultan's side. He was in full armor, but I knew who he was- as if we had somehow met before.

 _Sam Summerlight._

Qadir and I proceeded forward to meet him.

"Identify yourselves," Sam said coolly. He stopped and lingered about six feet away from us.

I had already told Qadir what to say. And in my disguise, I was nothing more than a lower ranked soldier.

"We have been sent here to defend the Lost Cities from all attacks by the sultan's army. The Lost Cities is guilty of no wrong-doings," he explained solemnly. "And we hereby command that you withdraw all your forces and return to your kingdom in good faith."

Sam narrowed his eyes as Qadir spoke. He glanced my way, expressionless. "Tell me who sent you."

I brought my horse forward a foot, my voice lowered so our words would not be overheard. "Maybe you can guess. The one who sent us has a message for you."

Sam did not react. His black eyes bore into mine with a curious depth. _It's the demon inside._

I couldn't help but smile. "He has what you're looking for. He knows who you are."

The Jinn drew his sword and held it steadily before him. "Don't attempt to deceive me. I can crush your men with power unknown to you."

"It is known to us," I said. "The lamp has produced this army; indestructible in battle. You have no choice but to turn away. Your _brother_ requests it."

Sam's eyes flashed. He gazed across the threshold at the thousands of men facing his army.

"He also says this:" I continued, "the lamp is no longer here. Your pursuit is in vain."

I could almost feel his anger as his eyes fixated upon me. In the meanwhile, our exchange was being witnessed with increasing intrigue from men on all sides.

Qadir cleared his throat. "We will give you an hour to turn away before we act."

Sam glanced at him venomously. His sharp features cut through the sunlight. "Do you think this is all it takes?" he asked. "Threats from a foe without a name? Where is this wish holder? Why doesn't he face me himself?"

I could feel my insides tighten. "You will see him," I said firmly. "But today is not the day."

The wind picked up again. A little smile played across Sam's face. "Tell the wish holder this: he is invited to the sultan's palace as my personal guest. I will be waiting for him there. And give this message to my dear brother: whatever he is planning to do, his time is running out. His pawns will be captured, one by one. He knows what I'm capable of."

Sam reeled his horse away and trotted over to his line of generals. With a discreet nod of his head, they dispersed, calling out orders to their ranks. I waited beside Qadir and we watched as the sultan's men gradually began to retreat.

"One more thing!" I called after the Jinn.

Sam dismounted his horse and it was received by another soldier. With glinting eyes, he approached on foot.

I clutched my horse's reigns so tightly my knuckles turned white. "Princess Sireen. What have you done with her?"

The Jinn laughed. This was no sly gesture; the laugh was hearty and echoed out over the wind. I clenched my jaw hard as to not react. He looked at me with a slight shake of his head. "I've already taken care of her," he said lightly. "She was the _first_ pawn to steal."

I couldn't stop myself. All rational thought drained from my mind, and the next thing I knew my sword was in my hand and my feet hit the ground.

We met in the middle, swords clashing above the wind. Sam was strong—much stronger than me, but I swung again, and again. He parried my blows, but did not have time to counter attack.

"You want to raise hell with me?" Sam asked as our swords met and we came face to face.

A mighty gust of wind swept up the sand around us and obscured the crowd, just as my mind was obscured in anger. I wanted to kill him right there in front of everyone.

"If you've hurt her," I said through tightly gritted teeth, "you will pay for it a thousand fold."

The Jinn swung his sword with an unnatural force, knocking my weapon out of my hands. Before I could retaliate, his fist came sailing through the air and he punched me hard across the jaw. I spit blood onto the sand before snatching up my sword again and blocking another blow from his. I could hear my pulse pounding in my ears as he sneered my way.

"She's not the first and she won't be the last," Sam said as we struggled. "Tell that to the wish holder."

By then, men from all sides surrounded us, their shouts carried away with the wind. No one dared to physically intervene. As our swords clashed again and the sound rang out, the Jinn lingered as he peered into my eyes. His mouth opened, as if he were about to say something—but the moment was then interrupted as the sultan's men shouted at Sam, urging him to mount his horse.

"This wind—it is the front of another storm!" One of the sultan's generals cried. "We either stay here, or try to outrun it, sir!"

Sam looked up into the sky, and out into the horizon. He lowered his sword. "We will meet again."

Qadir seized me from behind as the Jinn turned away.

"It would be unwise to push our luck," he said in my ear. "They are turning away."

My feet were glued to the ground as I watched the Jinn disappear into his ranks. The desert was upset with the thousands of horses parading away. My chest heaved for air.

 _Someone will die_ , Genius had said, _they always do._

"It can't be true," I said aloud.

Qadir regarded me patiently as I thrust my sword into the ground in frustration. I turned to him. "We need to search for Sireen. We will move back into the city and we won't stop until we find out what has happened to her-"

"Sir-"

" _What?_ "

"There is a storm coming. We need to seek shelter. This army cannot die in battle, but they can die otherwise."

I fell silent. My eyes scanned the army— _my_ army; they were positioned like statues, waiting for orders. With them I had never been stronger. But without Sireen, I had also never felt so weak.

I shook my head. "I can't do this alone-"

Qadir grasped my shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "You're not alone."

Thunder rumbled deeply in the distance. By now the sun hung high and blazing in the morning sky.

"Okay," I said after along moment of contemplation. "First you will wait for the sultan's army to leave. Then you will lead the army back to the Wandering City for shelter. I will meet you there when I can." I mounted my horse and set off towards the gates of the Lost Cities. If Sireen was there, I would find her.


	25. Chapter 25

Maybe I had fallen asleep, for the next thing I knew I could hear the Oracle's voice again.

" _You must go_."

I lifted my head, finding myself leaning against the base of the statue. Certainly I had been dreaming—for images of me and Sam running freely through the desert lingered in my mind like shards of a broken mirror. I felt beneath my shirt again for his serpent's tooth pendant.

The cavern was dim and still, with the only other sound being a distant drip of water. My mouth was parched and my body ached, but I stood.

The Oracle's eyes were closed. I faced her, placing my hand upon her crossed arms over her chest. "Thank you," I whispered.

The tunnel leading back into the citadel wasn't difficult to navigate; though there were other paths leading into darkness, I knew the only way to go was up. _What time is it?_ I wondered. _How long had I been down there?_

Somehow, I found my way back into the citadel, though it seemed to be empty—as in, there was simply no one around. The halls were deserted and disheveled, like somehow fighting took place inside as well as outside. _Is this place filled with ghosts?_

I left the citadel and slipped into the streets of the Lost Cities. People everywhere were out and about, scrambling to repair buildings that looked to have been greatly charred by some kind of fire. Wounded soldiers were being tended to on cots by anyone who could help. Did these people know that Prince Ramkat was dead?

 _Or rather, undoubtedly murdered in cold blood by the Necromancer._

As I wandered aimlessly, it occurred to me that I was most likely the next person on Lord Terrowin's inevitable hit list. Certainly he would come looking for me—if he hadn't already began—

I halted. Though the streets were crowded and no one bothered to spare a glance at me after all that had ensued, (and thankfully I was still dressed in common clothes), I couldn't help but feel that there were eyes upon me. _Could the Necromancer be following me?_

Immediately, I ducked into a narrow alley off of the main street and let myself into a darkened tavern. The room was brimming with people and buzzing with words about the war. As much as I wanted to know what happened, I felt like I was still being followed. So I exited the tavern through the back and re-entered the city, but in a new neighborhood. I decided to head towards the central bazaar, which was always crowded and seemed to be relatively safe. At least, I didn't think the Necromancer would try to snatch me in broad daylight.

I continued on through the morning. By the time I reached the bazaar I heard chatter of an oncoming storm. The usual crowd that preoccupied the streets gradually began to thin. People disappeared into their homes and abandoned the repairs that were being made on scorched buildings. Before I even had time to figure out where to find shelter, I found myself almost alone now in the streets. The wind had picked up and a mighty wave of sandy gusts billowed through the bazaar.

I quickly glanced around; all the shops around me were closed. The bazaar stalls were secured and empty. The few remaining people in the street were dragging heavy carts, their heads bowed against the wind.

I stepped into the village square, vacant and darkening. Then, across from a great fountain on the opposite side of the square, a figure emerged. I squinted through the haze, my clothes blowing in the wind.

" _Sireen!_ "

I stopped; someone had definitely called out my name. I stared forward as the person before me materialized through the storm.

 _Aladdin!_

I raced forward, my heart nearly beating out of my chest. Our hands met, I grasped his tightly as he embraced me. My face nestled into the warmth of his neck.

"Sireen," he breathed. "You're alive."

I held on to him tighter. The wind roared around us.

"Come with me," he said.

He led me, running, past the village square and down a narrow street. As if he knew the way by heart, we got to the end of the street and were met by a small, closed door. Aladdin thrust it open, and we jumped into the darkness.

* * *

He lit a match, and suddenly the space was illuminated by a lantern. I stood in the doorway and beheld some kind of store room; a room bigger than a closet, but full of rugs and crates. Aladdin gazed at me, trying to catch his breath. The next thing I knew, my arms were around his neck and I pressed my lips against his with unrestrained sincerity. Outside, the wind howled as the storm moved over the city. I opened my eyes as we pulled apart.

"Aladdin," I finally said, "I can't believe it's really you."

He gently traced his thumb across my neck, his fingers caressing my hair. "I can't believe it's really you, either. I thought-" he glanced away uneasily, "I thought it was over."

My heart fluttered, out of control and against my will. "How did you find me?"

"I had a vision," he said. "I don't know how—I just keep getting them. I saw us here."

I embraced him again, and held onto him for a long time. "I was so scared," I admitted. 'How did you escape?"

Aladdin's face turned somber. There was a shadow of sadness in his eyes that I had never seen before. I saw something in him that reminded me of myself; I couldn't say what it was.

"It's okay," I told him quickly. "I'm just glad you're okay. This is a miracle, Aladdin. I can't believe we've come here." Tears were rising in my throat.

"Sireen."

"Yes?"

"I can't keep losing you like this."

My insides tightened. Aladdin pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. He trembled in the darkness.

We were consumed by the shadows there, isolated from the rest of the world. Aladdin's scent filled my head like an enchantment. Never before had I felt like this.

We were only momentarily safe. But our enemies were forgotten as the storm raged outside. Time was almost tangible- and for just this once I wanted to hold onto it forever.

What came to pass then would become my most sweetly hallowed secret.


	26. Chapter 26

Tarana watched the army roll in, the letter from Prince Ramkat enclosed in her shaking fist. Ezra was positioned beside her on top of the dune facing the desert camp. He spoke very little after she shared with him the new from the Lost Cities.

With the letter from Prince Ramkat serving as all the evidence she needed, Tarana wanted to confront Sam first—face to face—before turning it over to the sultan.

"What do you think of it all?" Tarana spoke quietly as the soldiers poured into the camp below.

"I think Sireen was right all along," said Ezra.

Tarana felt a pang in her chest. She was gravely worried about Sireen, especially after Sam led the attack on the Lost Cities.

"Do you believe there is truly a demon inside of Sam?"

Ezra was squinting in the sun. "I have no idea. But if there were, what are we supposed to do about it?"

Tarana said nothing. She thought back to the night Sam's eyes had blackened; how he had acted so strangely, then disappeared. It was Sireen who had been suspicious from day one.

A quarter of an hour passed before she dug her heels into her horse and guided it down towards the camp. Ezra hung back to observe, upon her request.

She made her way through the rows of tents, alone, holding the last testament of Prince Ramkat, who no one knew had been murdered by the treacherous Necromancer.

"Princess?"

Tarana halted her horse and looked down. It was Hans, one of her father's top generals.

"Good to see you," she said carefully, "Our numbers appear to be intact."

Hans' eyes held a message she could not decipher, though she could feel a sense of danger lurking.

"I've come to meet with Sam."

* * *

They met atop the hill at the tent where Sireen and Sam had their last happy memory together.

 _He looks strangely composed for someone who just returned from a battle_ , Tarana thought as Sam dismounted his horse.

Though the storm hadn't followed the army home, there was still a temperamental wind that picked up and blew hot, dry air across the stirring sand. Tarana's heels sunk into the hill as she approached her cousin.

Sam stood facing her as the wind whipped his hair. She thought she saw his eyes flash.

"I know what you are," Tarana said as they stood face to face. The letter trembled, ever so slightly, in her tight clutch. "And soon so will the sultan. Your deceit and treachery upon the desert is _over_."

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips as she spoke. The breeze picked up and seemed to silence the world.

"I can sense that you are afraid to believe it," Sam said.

"I'm not," Tarana replied coldly. "I knew something was not right after my cousin tried to poison himself. Why would he do it? Because _you_ were inside of him. Prince Ramkat was right to act in the interest of the Lost Cities."

The Jinn laughed. "Do you really believe that matters now? Your cousin belongs to me. I will use him until I no longer need him; then he will die. He's agreed to it." Here, Sam's smile turned into a sneer, "And that was only after he had given up hope. Such a pity that no one was able to help him when he needed it."

Tarana thought back to discovering her cousin's body, lifeless, in the tub. Her guilt was deeply embedded in her gut- but she could not reveal that to the Jinn.

"Admittedly," the Jinn continued, "he put up a fight. But he thought he could simply will me away, as if I had not been a part of him for most of his life. He believed I was not real and that was what allowed me to gain strength. He was foolish to underestimate me—and so were you, princess heir. There was only one who sensed me inside of him—your sister. But I watched the tower she was in fall. Your kingdom will be next."

Tarana's fingers discreetly found the needle buried in her skirt pocket. It was coated in poison strong enough to put a hippo into a deep sleep. She knew she could bury it in his neck—he would be subdued, and then imprisoned.

Sam's eyes flickered to Tarana's skirt.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "What do you want from us?"

"I only want what belongs to me," he said. "And I will rain death upon you if it is not returned."

Tarana's fingers carefully enclosed around the poisoned needle. She knew she would need to move swiftly. In the distance, Ezra watched from his spot hidden in the hills.

"Then _what is it?"_

Sam stepped forward, his teeth practically bared. "My lamp."

He was close enough that Tarana seized the moment and moved quickly, the needle in her hand. She was no less than an inch from his neck when Sam's fist caught her arm with agonizing force. Tarana gasped in pain as the needle fell from her grasp.

Sam twisted Tarana's arm until she fell to her knees.

Watching from a great distance, Ezra urged his horse forward to save her. Despite this, he was too far away to help.

"I am rather enjoying this," the Jinn said mildly as he reached for the fallen needle. "But before we say goodnight, I want you to see what happens next."

And into the sky the Jinn chanted in the language of the genies, and following his words, the entire camp seemed to fall into silence. The Jinn had planted a spell onto the army—the sultan's entire army—and now every last soldier stood, struck by it.

Sam grinned. "Your father's army will now answer solely to _me_."

Tarana didn't have time to comprehend the meaning of his words; the needle was buried into the base of her neck. She fell unconscious onto the sand.

Ezra had come to a skidding halt. The Jinn's spell had not reached him, but he knew something terrible had just passed over the camp. Tarana lay at Sam's feet. From where he was positioned, Ezra could not tell if she was fatally injured. His instincts urged him to turn away.

 _Get to the sultan-_

He had not wanted to leave Tarana behind. All his life he had dedicated to protecting her—but she had made him promise, before confronting the Jinn, that he would not let his feelings toward her interfere with his duty of protecting the kingdom. Ezra raced his horse back to the palace as fast as he dared to go.

* * *

I remembered the cave as it had been; dark and damp. At the Oracle's feet I had pleaded for my life and was granted it. Before leaving, though, she told me what she knew would hurt me the most.

As I lay with Aladdin I thought about her words. His breaths were deep and methodical. I rolled away from him and closed my eyes.

 _A wish cannot save your cousin_ , The Oracle had warned. _Sam will kill Aladdin. Aladdin is the wish holder, and so he is the only thing protecting the genie._

A plot, my life, knotted like an infinite web. I didn't want to admit to myself that I knew I had to walk away from Aladdin. It was my fault—this entire thing; from the moment he picked up the lamp and met the genie, to now where he slept beside me, peaceful and unknowing of what I planned to do.

The sun had not yet risen. We had returned to the Wandering City upon the carpet only hours before. Aladdin showed me his army—what had once been a dragon raised by the Jinn was now eight thousand men under his command. It had only taken one wish.

As Aladdin slept, I stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the city. The genie seemed to be waiting for me, in silence.

"He loves you, you know," he said.

I raised my eyebrows at his forwardness.

"It is a folly," the genie continued, "and I shouldn't have allowed it to go this far."

"What do you mean?"

The genie's voice was like the whisper of the wind. "The two of you have stirred up trouble in this world. More than you can know."

"I didn't ask for any of this," I said. "It just happened. The Oracle told me a wish could not save my cousin. Genie, why is this so?"

"Because nothing is that simple," the genie snapped.

I stared out over the horizon, towards the invisible border of the Wandering City. The sun was just beginning to rise. "I need to go back there. I need to see the Oracle once more."

"That would not be wise."

"I have to. There is more I need to understand-"

"Aladdin will follow you everywhere you go. He will always try to protect you. When you endanger yourself, you endanger him, which then endangers me. The two of you need to come up with a better plan." The genie's voice was heavy with exasperation. I was taken aback by his tone.

I endured a fleeting wave of anger. "If we want to get to the bottom of this, I first need some more answers. The Oracle said I could save my cousin, though I still do not know how."

Here, the genie narrowed his eyes. "You _do_ know how."

"We'll talk about that later," I said. "But you're not the only one fearful for Aladdin. I do not intend to allow him to follow me—I can leave now on the carpet and he would be here, protected by his army."

"He is not safe anywhere, as long as he has the lamp," Genius remarked.

"I realize that," I admitted. "I wish he had never found it in the first place."

The words hurt to say.

I remembered saying goodbye to Sam. To face him and share something painful had left me raw and still unhealed inside. I realize with a great deal of shame that I couldn't go through with it—not with Aladdin. Why should I say goodbye to him? To say goodbye would be to seal an unwanted fate—a future where we did not know each other. Soon this could all be over with, somehow, and at last I could journey with Aladdin to the jungle and the worlds beyond.

"You are crying, princess," Genius remarked.

The tears in my eyes were hot and sudden. I sniffed them back.

"I have to leave now," I said steadily. The sun was simmering over the hills. Aladdin would awaken; he would sense something was wrong. I would abandon my plan to stay with him.

 _No._

The lamp was in my hands, and before I knew it the carpet was beneath my knees. And I was far across the sky by the time the sun had filled the land with light.


	27. Chapter 27

The Lost Cities loomed before me like a bad dream. Upon the carpet, my back was against the sky as I gazed down on the city.

"Do you feel that this is a bad idea yet?" Genius asked.

We landed inside the walls, within the citadel. The tower, I noticed even from afar, was half missing and charred black. A strange shiver ran down my spine at the sight of it.

"Genius, you should retreat into the lamp," I said as we landed in the shadows of the deserted courtyard. I slung a satchel over my shoulder and pushed the lamp deep inside.

There were all kinds of people milling about the citadel in order to offer a lending hand in recovering from the recent attack; I did not stand out to them. No one there knew who I was. It was only Prince Ramkat's officials that I would have to be on the lookout for—them, and of course the Necromancer disguised as Prince Ramkat.

I found my way back to the dungeon entrance, which lead to the staircase going far underground. Darting through the shadows, I picked a torch from the wall and strayed from any noises of voices or footsteps. The citadel was no longer unmanned, and so I could easily be stopped and questioned by any guards wondering what a young girl was doing down in the dungeons by herself.

From the satchel emerged a small, flapping bird. It took a perch upon my shoulder.

 _"I'd never thought I'd wind up back here again_ ," the genie mumble in his bird form.

"Ssshh."

The stars leading down seemed familiar now as the stone became uneven and cavernous. The torch's light caressed the dewy walls, but did not reveal more than a few steps ahead.

The cave was just like I had left it, not long ago before. As I stepped into the cave, my torch filled the space with light and suddenly I was again standing before the statue of the Oracle. I dropped to my knees.

At first the cave was hallow in silence, but then, as if from afar, the Oracle's voice sounded from all directions.

"I knew you would return."

My head was bowed, but then I looked up into the statue's face. Her stone image seemed worn with time—undoubtedly she had been hidden down there for thousands of years.

"Do not worry, princess," she spoke, "I know what it is you want. And your request will be granted."

The genie vanished from my shoulder. I didn't know what was happening—only that just then, the cave around me began to darken. Everything around me warped and changed as I fell into the Oracle's dimension…

To another time, another place.

* * *

We were seven years old again, my cousin Sam and I.

I had forgotten that feeling of joy; the one where as you're running, you could almost run forever. With him beside me we ran towards the big, setting sun. We were laughing.

"Sam! You're going too fast!"

My cousin was the fastest person I knew—even faster than my sister, whose long legs often left me in the dust.

"We're almost there!" he called to me over his shoulder. "I can nearly feel it!"

It was a game we played: who can touch the sun first?

The sky was darkening now. Neither of us would be able to touch the sun in time for dinner. Far ahead of me, Sam climbed a towering sand dune.

"Wait!"

He disappeared over the other side.

A horror I had never felt before welled up inside of me— _why?_ I raced to the top, my heart nearly pounding out of my chest. I steadied myself at the peak, scanning the dimming desert for my cousin.

"Sam!"

He was nowhere, and the sun was now disappearing in the west.

I remembered this memory. This is when Sam found the lamp. But there was no lamp, and no cousin—

"Boo!"

I jumped; Sam had snuck up from the other side of the dune and grabbed at my legs, laughing.

Pouting, I sat down at the top of the hill, burying my feet into the sand.

"Don't be mad, Sireen," he said. "I was just getting you back for scaring me yesterday in the garden. Now we're even!"

I peered at him, trying to compress a smile. "We're not supposed to split up out here, especially in the dark."

He took my hand. "See? Nothing to worry about."

My eyes scanned the hills again, looking for something I did not understand. But it was nowhere to be found.

"Let's go back," I said.

"Wait," said Sam. I froze.

"Do you see that?" he asked. To my relief, he was pointing into the sky. The stars were now out.

"What is it?" I asked, squinting. There was a light among the stars that seemed to shine much brighter than the rest. I gasped when I saw it.

"It's another world," he said.

"How do you know?"

He just looked at me and smiled. Just then, the grand light fizzled and disappeared just as the sun had.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Sam. "But it'll come back. It always does."

The world began to fade, and I left that time and emerged into another.

I was nine. I sat on the floor outside my mother's closed quarters. She had just fallen ill with her mysterious sickness; the physicians were in there now treating her. But I was left out. They were worried I would get whatever she had and die. It had been three days since there was any news on her state. So I sat at her door, crying into my knees.

A small shadow in the corridor approached from afar. They watched me silently, but I did not notice. Slowly and cautiously, Sam took a seat beside me. His mother had already died years before so he must've had an idea about how I felt. After a while, he put his arm around me.

The scene that I found myself in next was some years later; in the crowded throne room I stood upon the dais beside my sister as Sam was awarded the position of royal guard captain. He had been training for it for years—since we were ten. No more sleeping at the palace, Sam had his place with soldiers in training in the buildings outside of the palace gates. We had seen less and less of each other over time, maybe once every fortnight. As we matured into young adults we began to notice each other in a different way—a way that my family was not yet ready for.

The sultan bestowed Sam the necklace: gold, with the serpent's tooth pendant. The hall erupted in applause.

I stood out on the terrace, feeling the breeze upon my face, the heat of the hall at my back. A cigarette dangled between my fingers as I blew smoke into the moon.

"Still smoking, then?"

I glanced back; Sam approached me with a raised eyebrow and a playful smile.

"Congratulations on your new title, cousin," I said.

He stole the cigarette from my grasp and tossed it into the sand. "I've missed you."

Together we wandered away from curious glances and reunited alone.

"Sam," I whispered. "I've been hearing strange whispers lately…"

He cocked his head.

I momentarily stumbled over my thoughts, as this was not something we'd ever brought up before.

"Tarana told me my father was considering breaking our betrothal in order to secure ties with a distant kingdom."

Sam appeared surprised. A peculiar silence fell between us. I grabbed his hand. "A prince named Stefan will soon be taking the throne in the land beyond the desert and mountains. My father, from what I've heard, is interested in a strong trade and military union with them. I would be the link between kingdoms, where I to wed Stefan."

Sam laughed. "Sireen, you've been listening to some wild stories lately. Don't worry; it won't happen."

"How do you know?"

Even in the dim moonlight, I noticed Sam's cheeks flush. "Because our betrothal has been prophesized. I know you've heard it before—our union will sustain the kingdom through times of darkness and make it greater than it has ever been before, blah blah blah-"

I laughed. "Prophecies aren't real."

"Don't tell your father that." Sam winked.

A flash of light illuminated the distant hills, followed by the familiar roll of thunder. We watched the night light up by the distant storm.

"Besides," said Sam, "this is your home. And my home is with you."

The scene faded.

The next thing I perceived, I was in the sultan's sun room with my father and sister. The storm had reached us and was raging outside. I stood at the round table with hot, defiant tears in my eyes.

"You can't do this!" I yelled at my father. "Just changing my life on a whim—breaking a betrothal I've been a part of _all_ my life!"

Tarana squeezed my hand.

"Times change," the sultan said firmly. "Sacrifice runs in the blood of the family. You and your cousin will serve other purposes now—"

"It's not fair! Sending me to a different land—I'll never see my family again, let alone my cousin! This is treachery!" My voice shook with fury, with shock.

"Nothing's official, Sireen," Tarana piped in, "but this is an offer we can't refuse. And you'd visit us as often as you'd want, being a queen."

"I don't _want_ to be a queen! That was never meant for me!"

I fled from the room. At the bottom of the staircase, I threw myself into Sam's arms.

"Sireen—what's wrong?!"

I took deep breaths until my head was clear. "Sam, we've got to leave here. Now."

"Leave? Why?" His golden eyes scrutinized me with confusion.

"The rumors were true. My father is breaking our betrothal and sending me away while you stay here and do his bidding."

Sam's features hardened. "No one controls us. Not even the sultan."

Despite the rain, we rode out of the palace grounds into the storm. Sam steered his horse far into the city; the streets were flooded and deserted. His steed splashed through the city, taking us somewhere we had only ever heard about before.

I held on to his waist as we rode past the city walls and out onto the main rode, the sound of thunder accompanying our journey. In an hour's time, we arrived, soaked to the bone and shivering from the ride, at a holy building. We entered the temple and announced to the monks that we required our tattoos immediately. They didn't have to ask who we were; they had known for years.

That night Sam and I defied my father and received our tattoos that legally bound us and sealed our union. When we returned to the kingdom we were punished, but there was nothing the sultan could do.

* * *

 _Princess_ , said the Oracle. _You wanted to know and so I have shown you._

 _This is how it would have been if you had not found the lamp._

 _But it is not what happened._

 _And so now I must show you what did._

Once again, I was yanked from that reality and plunged back into yet another.

We were seven again, my cousin and I. Running up and down the sand dunes at sunset. As always, Sam was ahead of me.

 _Wait, I've seen this before-_

As I ran to the top of the hill, I perceived Sam at the bottom, a golden oil lamp in his hands.

"Sam— _no_!"

I watched it happen again; a blinding flash of light accompanied by my cousin's screams.

The scene faded and was replaced by another.

In a dark and empty room Sam woke up with a start. Unaware of where he was, he glanced frantically around. There was only one bed in the small room and he was in it. A bearded man entered with a vile and took a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Samuel Summerlight," he said solemnly, "at last you have woken. Do you know where you are?"

Frightened, Sam shook his head.

"You are in the Lost Cities. This is your new home now—don't worry, you're safe here," said the man. "The sultan will ensure that you are always looked after."

"Why am I here?" Sam asked.

The man regarded him sadly. "You don't remember what happened?"

Again Sam shook his head.

"Ah," said the man, "well don't worry about any of that. All that matters is you're here now and you are protected. You were sleeping for a very long time."

"What? How long?"

"Two months," he said.

Sam sat up, alarmed. The man hurriedly placed his hands on his shoulders. "Easy, easy now. Just stay calm."

"No," Sam protested. "I don't know who you are. I don't know why I'm here. Take me home!"

"This is your home now, I'm afraid," said the man. "Now that you're awake I will get permission to move you into more comfortable quarters, as long as we can still keep a good eye on you."

My cousin tried to run, but the man caught him and returned him forcibly to the bed.

"Let go of me!" Sam screamed. "I want to go home!" With an unnatural force, he pushed the man off him and he slammed against the ground. Just then, the door opened again and three others rushed inside to restrain him. They held Sam down until he was tied still, screaming.

The scene faded and once again I had returned to the cave before the Oracle statue.

I dropped to my knees.

"He waited ten years to be free," I realized bitterly. "And I had no idea."

The sorrow that filled me then was like a wound that couldn't heal, one that makes you bleed out onto the world turns black. When I looked back up at the Oracle, she was silent.

"The Jinn will not let him go," said the Genie. "I know my brother. He was looking for a way out of the lamp and he found it. Your cousin belongs to him now."

I stood. "My cousin belongs to no one and nothing."

 _Sacrifice runs in the blood of this family._

The Genie appeared distressed. "Hang on—didn't you hear what I said? Where are you going?"

I shoved the lamp deep inside my satchel and tossed it behind the Oracle.

"I'm going home," I said. "I have to save my cousin. I'm the only one who can do it."

I didn't hear the Genie's response as I sprinted up the stairs. His words echoed into the distance as I left him behind.

 _A wish cannot save your cousin. But you can._


	28. Chapter 28 updatedreplaced

It was just after sundown that I returned to my kingdom. The clouded, darkened sky shielded me from being spotted by any eyes within or outside of the gates. As I surveyed the land below, careful to descend strategically, I saw immediately that my father's troops had returned. Soldiers were camped outside the gates and there was a heavy presence of soldiers in and around the palace.

 _Something has happened here._

Disguised as a commoner, I landed the carpet in a deserted alley-way in the city. Like magic, the carpet fit perfectly in my satchel, so I did not have to leave it behind. I stepped upon the main path that ran through the city. That's when I heard the music; there was the somber, steady beat of the drums playing the tune of mourning. It reverberated through the streets and immediately nauseated me—this was the sound of death, the song of a royal dying. I had last heard it when my aunt died.

As I hurried through the bazaar I began to understand the chatter around, as people walked towards the palace in a traditional procession.

" _The queen…"_

 _"The queen is dead_ …"

Even as the sky darkened the city, I could see it all clearly. I had returned to a funeral.

Now I was running through the crowd, towards the palace. The music drifted around me like a night terror. People in the procession began to light torches as they led the way to the palace gates to attend the ceremony.

In just a few minutes, I arrived at the gates of the palace and joined a crowd of thousands. Everyone around me was speaking in nervous tones; _first a war, then the queen is dead?_

I refused to believe it. _My mother is not dead._

As I squeezed through an endless wall of bodies to near the gates, the music finally began to die down. My home rose before and above me; a fortress so vast and mighty, I had never perceived it outside with such wonder before.

The enormous gates swung open and a dozen or so of the king's guard emerged in the light of burning torches. I scanned them for my cousin's face, but he was not among them. The crowd fell silent as one of my father's men stepped forward.

I don't remember his exact words, but I do remember falling to my knees when I heard my mother's name. For a few moments, the world just seemed to shut down.

"My mother is not dead," I whispered to myself. "My mother is not dead."

The sounds from the crowd all around me subsided. I turned and blindly pushed my way back through the crowd, away from the palace.

 _My mother is not dead._

The next thing I can remember, I'm climbing a crumbling set of stairs up to an abandoned apartment over a shop. I could trust my feet to lead me there as I continued to float in a state of shock and denial.

Aladdin's place was dark, but I could see through the wide window my palace beyond. It was lit up, like the rest of the city, and the moon show full above it, veiling the sky in a milky glow.

It was there that I mourned my mother. A time I would never, ever want to go back to.

* * *

Lord Terrowin's ankles dragged through the sand as he trekked up and over the dunes beneath the scorching, desert sun. He wore Prince Ramkat's heavy robes and leather boots, plucked from his recently deceased body which was already buried deep beneath the sand. Behind him, the Necromancer dragged the shovel.

 _X marks the spot._

It was just as he had seen in the vision of the prophecy; a disturbed patch in the desert, just one mile northeast of the Lost Cities. He took his shovel to the earth and upended it until he hit the solid wood of the chest.

Halfway unburied, Lord Terrowin stuck a pry bar into the lid and forced it open as sweat dripped down his neck onto the sand. The lamps glared fiercely in the sunlight, momentarily blinding him.

 _Twelve lamps buried by the Jinn. Unearthed by a sorcerer. All it needs now is my blood…._

The prophecy had led him there. At last, he thought, he would unleash the power of the thirteen cursed lamps.

The curved dagger was one that Prince Ramkat had carried. The Necromancer smirked at his own cleverness as he ran the edge into his palm. He watched as his blood welled to the surface and poured down upon the shining lamps.

Lord Terrowin was knocked down from the force; as if it had been a strike of lightning, an unearthly crack sounded, splitting the air, and flying across the desert in all directions. In the distance, a rumbling began. The Necromancer looked up as the sky clouded over and a strange, deep wind rolled over the desert.

And then from the sky, snow began to fall.

* * *

End of Part 2.


	29. Chapter 29

Part 3

* * *

The dawn met me like a flacon claiming its prey.

I sat up, the visions from my dream flashing before my eyes still.

 _Sireen is gone,_ I realized.

And so was the lamp. And so was the carpet.

In the midst of this confusion and shock, I blindly followed my instincts—my visions took me back to the Lost Cities, to a place where I had never planned to return to—the dungeons beneath the citadel.

After the fight, the place was momentarily abandoned. The dragon had destroyed the tower, and the Jinn's army had left Prince Ramkat's army scrambling to reinforce the city's defenses. No one noticed me cross through the gates and slip into the citadel, my feet leading me down the darkened steps. In my vision, Sireen had been here.

 _But why?_

The stairs went down a great distance, to where it was not only dark, but startlingly cold. She had come this way for sure, but I did not know what lay at the bottom of this path. Was Sireen under some kind of spell, or enchantment? Why would she leave the safety of the Wandering City without telling me, taking the lamp with her, to _this_ place?

The stairs ended. I was standing in a cavern so dark, I dared not step in any further.

I hesitated. "Genie?"

My call was answered by a striking glow. The lamp shimmered through the darkness; I lunged forward to pick it up. Genius emerged, his eyes uncharacteristically wide with panic.

"We need to get out of here!" he urged. "The Necromancer still dwells in the Lost Cities!"

I focused in on him through the darkness. "Genie, where is Sireen?"

He didn't reply. The silence was interrupted by the echoes of voices in the distance. I grabbed the lamp and stuffed it into my shirt, my feet taking me back up the steps with blind speed. As I climbed higher, light began to filter in from the dungeons. I knew if I were to run in to the Necromancer again there would be a violent confrontation, so I stuck to the shadows, my ears straining to hear any sound or hint of Sireen.

I stopped when I knew the coast was clear, and pulled out the lamp. "Genie, tell me what has happened!"

Genius appeared beside me in the shadows. The silence lay heavily upon us.

"Aladdin," he began, "it's not good. This land is in terrible danger, and so are we."

 _"What has happened to Sireen?"_

His eyes were sad. "She went back to her kingdom. She is going to face the Jinn alone."

My insides froze. "Why? Why would she do that?"

"Listen, Aladdin," said the genie softly, "you have to let her go. She wants you to."

"I—I don't understand." I couldn't understand.

"It's cruel, the world we live in," he explained. "But in matters of love, nothing ever seems to truly work out. The people we want to protect the most are the ones who will resist and break away. In the end, Sireen knows she belongs with her cousin."

"What?"

Genius regarded me sadly. "She doesn't want you to follow her. She made it very clear."

"This is crazy," I said heatedly. "The Jinn will kill her! She can't face him by herself-"

"She's done it," the genie interrupted. "She's gone. Don't put yourself in danger again, Aladdin. Neither of us can fight my brother."

I stuffed the lamp back into my shirt and continued up the stairs and back to the ground level. The genie's words throbbed inside my head, and I tried to drown them out.

Outside, I found my horse and returned to the Wandering City. Part of me was convinced I would find Sireen there.

A strange, cold wind began to blow across the desert as I rode. At sundown, I lit a cigarette and stared into the sky.

 _I never told her I loved her. Is that why she left?_

I remembered the Jinn's sword clashing against my own, knocking me into the dirt. The demon wore the face of her cousin. I began to feel the sharp pain of jealousy slice through my insides.

"Genius."

The genie appeared beside me, waiting.

"I won't let her do this alone."

He furrowed his brow in frustration, opening his mouth to speak.

I cut him off. "I'm taking my army and I am marching on the Jinn. He will surrender."

"He will not."

I looked at him sharply, my hands trembling slightly in the bite of the wind. "Yes. He will."

* * *

My homecoming was something out of a dream I once had.

I was walking up the main path to the palace gates, but the street was deserted. The desert was cold in the misty twilight. People were driven indoors against the chill, to mourn my mother. My eyes were raw from the tears I dropped, my throat sore from crying. Inside, I felt weaker than ever before.

Two of the kingsguard were posted at the gates when I approached.

"Halt!"

I stopped. They came over to me, weary of my hood.

"No one is to be admitted into the palace at this time," stated one of the guards.

I pulled back my hood, revealing my face to them. The guards exchanged alarmed glances.

"It's the princess…"

"We have orders," the other replied coldly.

And then their heavily gloved hands were grasping my arms, pulling me towards the gates by force.

I did not fight them.

In the hollowed, quiet palace the guards led me to the sultan's receiving room. I did not see any familiar faces about as I was escorted there—not my counselors, nor my servants, nor my sister or father. I felt like a stranger in a forbidden place.

"Where is my father?" I demanded.

No one answered me. The doors of the room were locked from the outside, and I was held there under the supervision of two guards.

 _Where is my father? Why won't he come to see me? Or my sister?_

Then, the door suddenly opened and my cousin walked in.

"Sam-" his name escaped my lips before I could remember.

Sam was dressed in his usual. He was tall and composed as he entered, though not a hint of a smile appeared on his lips. He regarded me silently with black eyes.

 _That's not Sam._

He turned to the guards. "Leave us."

The men scurried from the room like frightened dogs.

A sharp chill came in through the doors and filled the room. When Sam turned back to me, his otherworldly black eyes fixed onto mine, though they were expressionless.

"Cousin," he said softly, slowly raising his hand to my face and caressing it, "Welcome home."


	30. Chapter 30

As snow fell upon the desert, Lord Terrowin watched his army come to life.

The abomination had taken course; with the power of the unearthed cursed lamps, the Necromancer enchanted the snow to raise the dead wherever it fell. Over the desert he walked as awakened beings surfaced and stood in various states of decay. But most of the dead were fresh from the battle that had taken place, and so in a matter of hours, Lord Terrowin had accumulated a small army of followers.

With them, he headed towards the Lost Cities.

* * *

We were flanked by the kingsguard, one on each side of us, as Sam escorted me up to the sun room.

 _No—not Sam. This is the Jinn._

It was his eyes. When Sam was born, the sheer amazement at his bright, golden eyes spread throughout the kingdom. Golden eyes were sacred; to be born with them was a true blessing. It was how I had recognized him again when he had returned—a stranger with my cousin's eyes.

 _What has the Jinn done with my cousin's eyes?_

Sam was no longer. What inhabited his body now was an evil genie; and his resplendent eyes turned to black, like the impenetrable darkness of the bottom of a well.

"Cousin-" I said as we reached the sun room. The circular room had a ring of large windows facing out to the kingdom in all directions. From the grey sky, snow continued to lightly fall, as far as the eye could see.

 _What strange thing is happening here?_

Sam interrupted me. "I am pleased to see you safely home, princess. There has been a war, and a great deal of people restlessly fighting for your return." He poured two goblets of wine, and handed me one. "I imagine you have been through the unspeakable, but now that you are home I can protect you. I can cut anyone down who would try to come between us."

Though the content of his words seemed innocent, what he said was a threat in disguise. I sipped my wine and gazed out at the falling snow, thinking of how to reply.

"You are kind, and caring, Sam," I said. "I trust you more than I trust myself. Please tell me though, where is my family?"

"Forgive me, princess," he said. "In my happiness of your return, I forgot of the tragedy that has passed here. The lady queen is dead, and your father and sister are mourning her privately."

Hearing him say my mother was dead out loud all but re-shattered my insides. I swallowed the overwhelming grief that immediately surfaced in my throat, and said, "I would like to be with them now."

Sam took my hand into his, and clasped it warmly. "I know you do. But they have recently taken ill, and will see no one, not even me. They have placed guards at their door to ensure their isolation. I cannot imagine how hard this death is on them, or you."

I didn't believe him, but I had to go along with his deception in order for him to go along with mine.

"I am feeling ill myself," I said carefully. "Though I am eager to speak with you, cousin. First, I desperately need to rest."

Sam nodded, his black eyes unreadable. He gestured towards the two kingsguard standing at the door. "These men will remain by your side, to ensure your safety."

"What has happened to my previous guards, Janus and Io?"

Sam seemed caught off guard, as if he hadn't expected that question. "I suppose they were ordered to the camp, when the sultan declared war on Prince Ramkat."

I forced an amicable smile as I turned away, closely followed by Sam's two chosen guards. When I arrived to my room, they remained posted outside my door.

After all I had been through with Aladdin in the Lost Cities, I forgot what it felt like to be home. My room looked as if a ghost had been living in it; my things untouched and accumulating dust. I changed out of the clothes I had worn on my adventure, and pulled a heavy dress and cloak from my wardrobe. The palace was beginning to fill with the bite of the snow falling outside.

 _Why is this happening?_ I wondered. Snow had never fallen on my kingdom before. Sure, the farthest northern reach of the desert that turned into a range of mountains received snow maybe once or twice a century—but not here, in the heart of the desert. Never here before.

The next question—how to get out of here? I couldn't leave through my door, obviously, because of Sam's guards. I knew I had willingly walked into the Jinn's lair, and that I could not trust my safety here. But, as I looked around, I remembered:

 _-this is my home. And that is my cousin. And I came to take them back._

I knew a way into my sister's room that was a well-kept secret between us. Behind a tapestry was a small, sliding door that opened from another sliding door at the back of a pantry in the servant's quarters. To get to the servant's quarters, I would have to climb off my balcony and into the garden, and sneak through the grounds around the palace to the other side.

I stepped out onto my now frozen balcony. Upon the glistening marble, my feet began to skid and so I had to steady myself on the bitter, biting rail. Snow was painful, like hundreds of little needles stabbing me at once. I gripped my fingers tightly upon the rail as I carefully stepped over, to the outside. My hands almost immediately began to throb from the ice, freezing my fingers. As I edged over the ledged wall, I lost my grip and slipped. I didn't have time to scream out before I landed into a dense pile of snow. The freezing stuff filled my clothes and boots, nose and ears. I emerged sputtering, trembling with shivers.

The garden was completely abandoned; not a soul was about. The towering, historically green hedges were now transformed into bushes of soft ivory, and flowers had been frozen solid. I knew the way to the servant's quarters by heart, so it was no matter that all the garden pathways were buried under the snow. I ran the entire way.

When I emerged into my sister's room, I knew immediately that she was not there. Her room was silent and dark, her bed made and undisturbed. There were no candles out, no notes on her desk, and no sign of her being there for some time.

 _Of course she's not really here. The Jinn lied._

My heart began to race as I tried to think of where Tarana could be. Where my father could be. Where my mother could be.

 _Where my cousin could be…_

I could reach him. If there were any part of him inside that was still him, I knew I could reach it. The Oracle had said it herself.

But, of course, the Jinn was standing in the way of it. I was gambling everything. If my plan didn't work, then all hope would be lost.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, my troops were ready. Upon the border of the Wandering City, Qadir directed my men into formation preparing to march. And upon us, snow continued to fall.

It was not something I had ever seen or felt before. The frozen flakes falling from the sky held a frigid cold that was unnatural to the desert, and now the sand was covered with it as far as the eye could see. Luckily, a village elder provided me a thick, woolen cloak to wear. The soldiers were given as many comfortable layers as the villagers could offer. Was this winter, at last, in the desert?

 _But how?_

The genie was persistent. "You are going to get us killed doing this," he had told me. But the stronger he felt against my plan, the stronger I felt for it.

"Don't be a fool, Aladdin. Sireen has walked into a self-fulfilling peril. Do not let your love for her blind you from reality. She is, in her own way, under the Jinn's influence. With a human host, my brother is as powerful as he ever will be. If he finds the lamp he will kill us both so nothing will be left binding him to it! And nothing will be left of _us_."

"Genie," I said. "You are not a mortal. So you will never understand that there are things in life worth fighting for. Believe me: we have what it takes to make him surrender."

Genius raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what of her cousin, whom she so dearly loves? Do you plan on saving him as well? Because it's impossible now."

"I still have one wish left," I said.

"That's correct. Are you ready to make it?"

 _I have to talk to Sireen first. I have to know the truth._

I didn't answer.

I slipped into my thick cloak and made my way down from the temple and into the village, the lamp hidden in tow. Genius was hiding inside it, refusing to come out as we assembled to march on the sultan's kingdom. As I rode out into the frozen desert I was met by Qadir.

"Aladdin, there is a man here requesting your audience. He says he's an advisor of the princess."

"Bring him to me at once," I said without hesitation.

The man was shaking from the cold, though he was richly dressed. "My name is Ezra," he said. "I have been told that this is your army, and that you are marching on the kingdom."

I nodded, shaking snow out of my hair "What you have heard is true. What do you need with me?"

"I can see that you are very powerful, with an army to match the sultan's own. But I am telling you now; the sultan is no longer in power. The royal family has been taken hostage by Samuel Summerlight. I saw it happen myself before I escaped."

Ezra told me what he had seen. Sireen's sister, Tarana had fallen at the feet of the Jinn. He knew nothing of Sireen, though, as there had been no word of her whereabouts since she had gone missing in the Lost Cities.

"She went back," I told him. "I don't know why. She didn't tell me."

"Let me march with you," said Ezra. "I know a way in to the palace. We will find them."

By midday, we were moving across the frozen desert toward the kingdom. Full force ahead, no one looked back. If we did, we might have seen what was following us.


	31. Chapter 31

My cousin's room was just like my sister's: abandoned, belonging now to a ghost.

No one was watching the door when I came in. It was dark, so I opened his curtains. The cold, white light from outside filtered in an illuminated the chaos that had ensued weeks before…

Sam's room was in complete disarray. His bed has been stripped of the pillows and sheets. Furniture was scattered about helter-skelter, as if there had been some kind of fight. I stepped through the room slowly, my eyes scanning every inch for some kind of clue of what happened.

Sam's bathtub was empty and dry, but beside it were several broken bottles. The jagged glass shards had pieces in the tub and scattered across the floor. I reached out and placed my hand at the edge of the tub, where faint pink fingerprints lingered upon the porcelain.

At the touch of the tub, a strange sensation came over me. For a moment—a moment, that is, suspended in time—I saw my cousin in the tub. Fully clothed, he submerged himself into the water. His body shook and writhed as he held himself down. The bottles that had been perched on the side broke as his arms flailed violently, slowly filling the tub with red.

I let go, my heart racing.

 _What did I just see?_

I glanced around the room again before slipping silently out the door. In the hall, I leaned my back against the wall to collect myself. The vision I had just witnessed was from the night of our betrothal. The clothes he was wearing where the same as the last time I saw him—the _real_ him.

Sam had tried to kill himself. He knew that there was evil inside of him, and he fought it and lost. And where was I during that time? Running off to the Lost Cities with Aladdin, trying to find the lamp, only to find out that the lamp will not save my cousin.

 _Don't give up hope. The Oracle said you can save him._

The familiar sensation of guilt rolled over me again and again. Everything, it seemed, was my fault. And I did not feel the strength needed to make it all right again.

My father and sister, missing.

My mother, dead.

My cousin, damned.

And Aladdin… Well, that was a place I was unwilling to revisit in my heart. Deep down, I hoped I would see him again one day. But leaving him behind was a decision I made for his own safety. Could I trust that he would not follow me? Either way, my heart felt like it, too, was freezing now.

* * *

The Jinn stood at the top of the snow-covered sand dune, facing the cold desert in the setting sun. He inhaled the air deeply.

Into the sky, his voice radiated for miles. "Brother! Is that you I can smell? Are we to be reunited at last?"

A strange wind blew over the icy wasteland. The Jinn scanned it carefully. "I am waiting for you, brother! I am waiting to show you what freedom is!"

He would've said more, but a different kind of scent met his nose. The Jinn frowned.

He had perceived his brother's presence, approaching from afar. He could even almost feel the lamp, almost see it. But there was something else out there—

Something distinguishably evil.

The Jinn narrowed his black eyes into the sun and abruptly turned his back, heading towards the palace gates.

It didn't matter. He had the princess, and she was the key to the lamp. The wish holder was coming for her, and with him, of course, the lamp.

 _Oh brother, it's been so long…_

But what followed behind? He had never before sensed something so profound and dark, except for, of course, himself.

The soul inside of him stirred. The Jinn cracked a smile.

 _Tonight will be fun._

* * *

Sireen had somehow fallen asleep in her room, despite the cold. The shock and fear she had felt since returning home had taken a hold on her, and so she was sleeping hard when there was an impromptu knock on her bedroom door.

She snapped awake, sitting up abruptly.

Sam walked in. In the late night candlelight, he smiled gently. He was wearing a thick cloak trimmed with fur.

She dared not move.

"I knew you'd come back for me," said Sam.

From the open window, moonlight poured into the room. Sam was as still as a statue, his eye fixated onto Sireen. "They say our souls are pure. Do you believe them?"

"Who says it?"

"The gods."

Sireen quivered. "Sam-"

"Cousin," he interrupted. "You have not yet seen me suffer."

To Sireen's horror, Sam removed a dagger from his belt and dropped his cloak to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed.

He smiled broadly. "I'm showing you what I can do to your beloved Sam."

With that said, Sam ran the blade across his arm. Sireen screamed again. "Stop!"

Blood flowed from the wound, dripping onto the floor in the moonlight.

"Be careful, now," Sam said calmly, watching the blood stream down his arm, expressionless. "There is much more I can do. The choice is yours, of how much pain I can inflict upon him."

Sireen, standing now, trembled. "I beg you, do not do this."

Sam sheathed the dagger. Grabbing hold of a candelabra, he came closer to Sireen. "It will get worse, dear princess. I promise you that. But if you want to preserve what's left of him, I suggest you tell me _who_ the wish holder is."

Between his long, slender fingers, the Jinn held Sireen's face. He gazed at her silently, as if looking for something inside her. Like clockwork, Sireen's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, the other reaching for his dagger.

* * *

The wind shuddered past us as we rode across the shining, frigid hills. Just as the sun golden rays began to vanish one by one into the night, a strange howling overtook the sound of the sky.

I slowed my horse, and signaled for those behind me to stop as well. By the time we were still, the words were lost in the wind.

Suddenly, Genius was beside me.

"What was that?" I asked.

He glanced to me, his eyes wide with fear. "It was a message. For me.

"The Jinn knows we are coming. He will find us and kill us."

I breathed the cold air in and out. I looked Genie in the eye. "That's not going to happen. Genius, it doesn't matter that he knows we're coming. We're going to fight him and win."

The Genie gazed out into the darkness behind us. Raising his nose in the air, he breathed in and out deeply. "He's right. Something else _is_ coming."


	32. Chapter 32

I thought I had killed him.

The Jinn lay at my feet, still and silent. When I had grabbed his dagger, he had immediately moved, and somehow the blade pierced him and he fell.

I stood silently above him, my eyes frantically scanning the floor for any pooling blood.

 _That's Sam. That's Sam you've killed,_ I thought with panic.

He didn't appear to be breathing. Cautiously, I knelt beside him to take a better look. That's when he lunged, and flipped me onto my back, his fingers wrapped tightly around my throat.

"You're too easy," he said through his teeth. His black eyes glared down upon me as if all of Hell were behind them. I tried to scream, but I couldn't get anything through my wind pipe.

Just before my world began to fade, the Jinn let go. I fell back against the floor, gasping for air.

"Tell me who the wish holder is," he demanded.

I closed my eyes and saw Aladdin.

The wind blowing through his hair. His smiling brown eyes fixed onto me. My lost love.

"I am the wish holder," I wheezed, pulling myself upright again.

The Jinn threw his head back and laughed.

"I am!" I yelled, getting to my feet. "That's why I'm here. Except I've already made all the wishes and I've hidden the lamp."

The Jinn seized me by my shoulders, his face so close to mine I could feel his cold breath upon my neck.

"Fool girl! I am a thousand years old, and in my time I have encountered people and entities far beyond your feeble comprehensions—beings that were powerful and clever—and I've defeated them all. Whoever stands against me has always been struck down. Is that what you want? I can strike you down now—just say the word!" Sam's face was contorted with the Jinn's rage. But mixed in with it, I immediately realized, was apprehension.

I fixed my eyes upon his. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sam's face softened. He raised one eyebrow.

"My last wish," I said calmly, "was your death. If you kill me, you too will die."

The Jinn was silent, his eyes scanning my face for the slightest hint of bluff. I could feel his distrust rising to the surface, but I stood my ground.

"We can make a deal," I suggested. "I'll give you the lamp back. I'll take you to where I've hidden it, and you will abandon my cousin's body and return to your true form."

The Jinn pushed me away from him, and strode over to the window, gazing out at the snow covered snow with a strange intensity. Then after a while, he spoke. "Indeed, princess. Let's say you're not lying—and that you do have access to the lamp. What should your punishment be if I found out you don't have it?"

"My punishment?"

The Jinn glanced at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh yes. It's only fair. Liars always receive their punishment."

I swallowed tightly. "If I'm lying about the lamp, then you can take my body. You will let Sam go, and I will be your prisoner."

The Jinn raised his eyebrows. "Indeed? Well, this will certainly turn out to be quite the intrigue."

"It will," I said. "But also, whatever you've done with my father and sister—you will release them. Once you return to the lamp, everything else must be restored."

The Jinn smiled. He extended his hand to me. "If you make a deal with a genie, it cannot be broken."

I shook his hand, swallowing my fears.

* * *

"There it is!" Ezra pointed over the hills, to where Sireen's kingdom loomed in the near distance. The air was light and cold; the sun was just about to rise.

I halted my horse and stared at the high, stone walls surrounding the palace.

"Where's the sultan's army?" I scanned the distance for any sign of a resistance, but the kingdom was silent and still.

Ezra frowned and shook his head. "This worries me. The sultan's camp was abandoned… this can only mean that the army is hiding behind those walls."

"Don't even think about it," said Genius from beside me.

Deaf to his pleas, I rode my horse forward at full speed, leaving my men behind. As I drew closer to the palace walls, my senses seemed to heighten. Wasn't the Jinn expecting us? He knew we'd be knocking on his door. He knew we would have the lamp.

 _Something is not right…_

"Aladdin!"

Someone was frantically yelling my name. I turned, confused. It was coming from my army. Too far away from them to see what was going on, or where all the commotion was coming from, I observed chaos ripple through the eight thousand men, turning on their charges to face the desert behind them.

I dug my heels into my horse and rode up onto a large sand dune to get a better look. The sun was now peaking up over the distant hills, and with it, a new enemy.

From the desert came a horde of thousands. They were a number equal or greater than my own army, and they came on foot. Before them rode a single leader—though I could not see who it was. This army was equipped with swords, shields, spears, and axes. And now they were running for us, ready to attack.

I raced my horse back towards my army. "Charge!" I screamed.

It was only a few minutes before the two armies clashed.

 _My army cannot be defeated in battle_ , I reminded myself.

But whose army is this?

"Shoot!" Qadir commanded. The front ranks rained arrows down upon the charging horde. As I came closer, I realized these were no ordinary foes. These men were… decayed. Some were partially skeletons, others covered in rotting flesh and frail, like animated skeletons. Their clothes hung in tatters off of them, but they did not react to the cold. In fact, the snow seemed to empower them.

The arrows did little to strike them down as they continued to advance. And just as I met up with my army, I spotted a face I had never expected to see again.

 _Lord Terrowin._


	33. Chapter 33

_The bastard has an army of the dead at his heels_ , I thought scathingly as I watched the Necromancer advance on his half-skeleton horse. The sight was grotesque.

I reached for my sword and sped up through to the front of the battle. Qadir directed the bowmen to shoot again and again. The rain of arrows did not sway the dead. I braced myself for battle as I plunged into the fight.

He found me before I found him.

Lord Terrowin was equipped with a spiked hammer, clearly originally welded for some troll creature of myth. He sent the hammer down upon my blade, and my horse whipped away from him. I had just enough time to put up my shield before his next blow came down.

The Necromancer pulled away, laughing. "Somehow I knew I'd find you here. But it is not you I've come to fight! So get out of my way or be consumed by the damned!" He spat onto the ground before riding off.

The horde was pressing through my forces; I could see it as far as the eye could see.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled.

The Necromancer ignored me and rode on in the direction of the palace gates.

Just then, there was the crushing sound of a thousand hooves pounding against the earth. I looked up as the gates opened, and the sultan's army began to pour out into the desert. On their own horses, they began to charge straight for my army, weapons drawn.

"They're attacking from both sides!" I shouted, urging my horse over to where Qadir had been directing the arrows.

The Necromancer's horde proceeded forward, ready to meet the sultan's men. In the middle of the two armies, I forgot the lamp at my side, and the one remaining wish still waiting inside.

* * *

With the deal I made, I knew I was going to die. One way or another.

But that's why I had come back. Because if anyone had to die to save my family, it was me.

I had a plan, but whether or not it would work was another matter entirely.

The Jinn held a sword to my back as we walked. I knew he didn't intend to thrust it into me if the deal was that he could take my body. The sword was meant to keep me moving.

Before I could follow through with me plan, though, the Jinn said he had something to show me.

He led me to the terrace that overlooked the desert. The place where I had last seen Sam.

But now, as we approached the scene, I gasped at what I saw.

The usually empty, majestic desert was now flooded with soldiers, fighting, in the distance. I recognized my father's own men charging past the hills and out towards an impossibly huge mass of men. From far away, I could not distinguish who was fighting who…. But one thing was certain.

One of the armies was fighting their way towards the kingdom gates, and gaining.

"Guess who is among them?" the Jinn whispered in my ear.

My insides felt like they were going to collapse. I didn't answer him. I didn't have to—I knew. I knew Aladdin was out there fighting for me.

Tears filled my eyes. I sniffed them back.

 _You knew he would come for you. His blood is on your hands._

It's curious how the things that beak you down and hurt you the most can also, somehow, make you stronger. As the Jinn's sword poked into the small of my back and I struggled to keep my despair inside, something inside me clicked.

I swallowed my tears.

I slowly turned to the Jinn, facing him. Facing the ghost of my cousin.

"Shall we continue?"

The palace halls were empty, abandoned. I listened to the echoes of our footsteps as I carefully led the Jinn out to the garden. The snow still lay thick upon the ground, and as I stepped into it, I shuddered at the bite of the cold. The normally vibrant garden was obscured in white, but I could've walked the path even with my eyes closed.

The well was just up ahead.

I stopped. The Jinn pressed the sword threateningly into my skin.

"It should have been me." I said.

"What?"

"It should have been me," I repeated. "I should have been the one to find the lamp all those years ago."

"It doesn't matter," said the Jinn impatiently. "I take whomever I desire. Your cousin was an easy target."

"He was only seven."

"And with the purest of hearts," said the Jinn. "It was too good to be true."

I continued walking on the path towards the well. I could almost see it up ahead.

"You should've stayed inside the lamp," I said. "Nothing you wish for is always as good as it once seemed."

"Don't speak to _me_ of wishes," the Jinn retorted. "I have been a slave for a thousand years. I have seen countless people fall at the consequence of their own desires."

We reached the clearing with the well. The heavy lid was covered in snow. The Jinn did not ease the sword away. I turned to face him.

"Well, where is it?" he asked.

"It's here."

"Remember our deal," he said darkly.

I pushed the lid off of the well and peered inside.

 _There is a wizard at the bottom of the well_ , Sam had once said. _He is the one who makes our dreams come true._

 _Okay, Sam. I am trusting you on this._

I leaned in, pretending to take a look at something. The Jinn impatiently joined my side, peering into the darkness.

"Where is it?" His voice was tinged with rage.

"I see it," I said, leaning in further.

The Jinn stuck his neck far into the well, squinting with his blackened eyes.

The darkness was impenetrable. It was like my own fear, manifested in a mysterious, never-ending tunnel.

The perfect prison for a genie.

With all the strength I could muster in a fleeting moment, I pushed the Jinn. He swayed, off balance and startled, but in the same motion he turned, reaching out for me. His hand found my arm as he teetered, slipping against the icy ground. I pushed him again, and this sent him reeling over the darkness, and finally he lost his footing.

But he had a hold of me, and so I too lost my balance.

And together we fell deep into the darkness.


	34. Chapter 34

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was still alive.

Above me, far, far away, was the faint light coming from the world above. The well stretched high up, like a dream. I could feel my back against the cold ground as my body lay there, limp from the impact of the fall.

Then, remembering the Jinn, I abruptly sat up and looked around.

 _What is this place?_

The way I had always imagined the bottom of the well, was a small space—dried and forgotten, since the water had disappeared decades ago. A small, enclosed space with room enough for one, maybe two people, to sit comfortably, if you could call it that.

But I would never know, because I was _not_ at the bottom of a well.

I was in a cave. Of some sort.

Well, there was rock. As I lay at the bottom of what would have been the well, a tight passage leading straight up, an opening in the wall gave me view to some kind of underground space, luminesced by small crystals in the rock. I couldn't see far—and the air was heavy, smelling like a place I had never been to before. Not like the underground, or the crystal caves I had been to with Aladdin. This…smelled, if possible, like another _world._

Struggling at first, I managed to get to my feet. The fall should have killed me. If anything, though, it should have killed the—

Wait— _where is the Jinn?_

I crawled through the space leading out, and into what I could only assume was a cave.

And then I saw him. The Jinn was laying there, eyes closed and motionless next to his sword, only a few feet from where I had landed.

I froze. Was he dead?

 _No, of course not. If he were dead, then I would be dead too._

The sword…

As silently as I could, I tip-toed forward. If I could just grab his sword, then he would be weaponless…

I extended my arm, carefully….carefully… The handle was just within my reach. My fingers brushed the tip of it, almost in my grasp.

Suddenly though, it was whisked away from me, and the Jinn was scrambling to his feet.

A gasp escaped my lips—he had startled me badly—and I prepared for the worse, when all in a split second, I heard the sword rattle against the ground.

I had winced, and now I opened my eyes in astonishment.

It was Sam.

My cousin stood before me, his golden eyes wide with shock. My name, hoarse and faint, escaped his lips.

"Sireen?"

"Sam?"

I dared not believe it. But there he was, standing before me, just as I had ever known him. The Jinn's presence was no longer there inside of him—I could see, clearly, his eyes. My cousin's legendary, golden eyes. Yes… it was, indeed—

" _Sam_!" I threw my arms around him and held onto him as if it would be the last time. Slowly at first, and then tightly, he embraced me back. A sob blossomed in my chest, and brought hot tears to my eyes.

"How is it possible?" I managed to choke out. "How could this really be you?"

I could feel him shaking.

"Sam… I'm sorry," I muttered, still holding onto him. "I'm so sorry. I'm here. I'm here to take you home."

"How did you know?" he asked, pulling away from me, his eyes scanning my face with incredulous disbelief. "How did you know I'd be down here?"

"What?"

"At the bottom of the well," he said.

"I didn't," I answered slowly. "I only meant to kill the Jinn…. Sam, he was inside of you. He has done _terrible_ things-"

Just then, a distant noise echoed through the cave. Some kind of movement. Vague, and far away.

"What was that?" I asked.

Sam's face became hard, like stone. "The Jinn is still here," he said quietly.

My heart skipped a beat. I started, frightened, but Sam held onto my hand reassuringly. "No, not inside of me anymore. He is here in his true form now."

"His _true_ form?"

That's when I heard the hissing. It was somewhere in this strange cave, somewhere I couldn't see.

Silently, Sam reached for the sword again.

"Sam—no-"

"Sireen," he said solemnly, looking to me with sad eyes. "I have to finish this now. If I don't, I'll never make it home again."


	35. Chapter 35 plus recap

Story Recap from the beginning (the story will pick up where it left off beneath this):

Sireen, a princess living in the desert, has kept a dark secret for the past ten years about what happened to her cousin Sam when they were kids. After ten years of being apart under mysterious circumstances, Sam returns to the palace one day, and with him bringing something sinister. In order to find answers, Sireen attempts to take the oil lamp she found on that fateful day to a local witch but loses it. A boy named Aladdin finds the lamp and unleashes the genie inside. Realizing it belongs to the princess, he disguises himself to get into the palace and returns the lamp to her. The two begin a friendship and form a plan with the genie to find a magic carpet to fly across the desert and to the jungle. Meanwhile, a mysterious visitor appears at the palace named Lord Terrowin. He is a Necromancer with his own plan to find and steal the lamp. Aladdin and Sireen steal the carpet from Lord Terrowin, and the next day make for the jungle together. Before she leaves, Sam tries to stop Sireen from going but she mistrusts him, certain that he is not the same cousin she remembered. Sireen and Aladdin's plan fails, as they get caught in a massive summer storm and have to use a wish to escape, ending up in the crystal caves. There, they meet a witch who appears to know about the lamp and attempts to kill Sireen. Aladdin saves her with a wish, and as they fly home, Aladdin and the genie make an agreement that if Aladdin gets three more wishes, he will grant the genie his freedom. Sireen and Aladdin part, hoping to see each other soon again.

Sireen ends up in a lot of trouble since she went missing, and Aladdin is banished from the palace by Tarana. When Aladdin tries to sneak back in, he comes face to face with Lord Terrowin, who takes the lamp, kidnaps him, and flees into the desert. Sireen waits and waits for word of Aladdin, but she has no idea what happened to him. With him gone, Sireen decides to face her cousin at last. She realizes her feelings for him are complex and fragile, and then they learn that they are to be re-betrothed.

Meanwhile, Aladdin is abandoned in the desert by the Necromancer and wanders, seemingly accidentally, upon a city that appears out of nowhere in the desert. He finds out that he was born there, a magical place called the Wandering City. He is the only one who can go there whenever he wants, as it is a city shrouded in myth and mystery. Aladdin regains his health and realizes that he loves Sireen, and returns to her kingdom at once.

Aladdin appears on the night of Sireen and Sam's betrothal, and tells Sireen how Lord Terrowin stole the lamp and plans to use it for something evil. Sireen immediately agrees to go with Aladdin to the Lost Cities to find the lamp which has 2 more wishes left for them. But before she goes, she knows she must say goodbye to Sam. Their relationship ends bitterly. As Sireen flees with Aladdin, Sam gives in to the Jinn inside of him. Th Jinn takes over, burying deep whatever was left of Sam.

In the Lost Cities, Sireen and Aladdin search for Lord Terrowin- but he finds them first, setting up a trap. The Necromancer allied himself with Prince Ramkat and has Sireen and Aladdin arrested and imprisoned. Sireen warns Prince Ramkat that his actions could start a war, but he tells her that the war has already begun, since he knows about Sam and what is inside of him. The Lost Cities prepares for battle against Sireen's kingdom.

Fully awake, Sam, now being controlled by the Jinn, enchants the sultan and seizes control of his army, immediately marching on the Lost Cities to find the lamp, which he needs again to be free. The only thing standing in the way of that is the Jinn's brother, the genie, who does not want to be found. The Jinn awakens a desert dragon from beneath the ground and it begins an attack on the Lost Cities, specifically the tower Sireen is captive in. Sam's men move in to retrieve the lamp. Afraid, the Necromancer resorts to murdering Prince Ramkat and staling his identity. Then, he breaks SIreen out of the tower and leads her underground to the Oracle, whom he believes will take the wishes away from Sireen (who isn't even the wish holder, it's Aladdin), and give him control of the lamp. Meanwhile, Aladdin escapes with the help of the genie and finds the lamp again, as well as the carpet. He flies to the tower where Sireen is no longer, believing her to be captured already by the Jinn. The dragon attacks Aladdin and follows him far across the desert, and inevitably to the Wandering City, where it rains fire upon the unarmed oasis. Aladdin wishes for the dragon to be turned into an army at his command, and his wish is granted. Immediately, Aladdin marches back the Lost Cities to confront the Jinn, who has now buried Lord Terrowin's cursed chest of lamps far off into the desert. Having his prophecy fulfilled, Lord Terrowin goes off to dig up the cursed treasure to get his wish.

The Necromancer leaves Sireen with the Oracle, who grants her the strength to escape. The Jinn's army has fled back to their kingdom, and so Aladdin searches for and finds Sireen at last. They return to the Wandering City for safety. Back at the desert camp, Tarana is suspicious of Sam and confronts him, but he subdues her and enchants the sultan's army to be exclusively under his control; only Ezra escapes.

In the Wandering City, Sireen thinks about how the Oracle told her she could save her cousin. She realizes that Aladdin's life is in danger, as he is the true wish holder, and so she takes the lamp and carpet and returns to the Oracle, looking for answers. The Oracle shows her not only what really happened to Sam, but how their lives would have been if he had never touched the lamp. Sireen leaves the lamp with the Oracle and returns to her kingdom, ready to sacrifice herself if it meant an end to this war. When Aladdin realizes she is gone, he ignores the genie's advice to stya out of it. He meets Ezra in the Wandering City, and they march upon the kingdom, ready to battle the Jinn.

After digging up the buried lamps, Lord Terrowin is granted true power; the ability to raise an army of the dead. A snow falls on the desert, and so rises his horde. He follows Aladdin's army back to the kingdom, ready to face off with the Jinn himself for one more shot at his chance of immortality, if he defeats the Jinn. As Aladdin's army arrives at the palace gates, the Necromancer's army ambush them and a three way battle ensues. Aladdin has one more wish left.

Meanwhile, Sireen learns of her mother's death, and her father and sister are missing. The kingdom is under the Jinn's control. She forms a plan to trick the Jinn into falling down a well. He drags her with him, and at the bottom Sam is returned to his normal self, as the Jinn is removed from him and reverted back to its true form. Sam and Sireen find themselves in a strange place, and Sam declares that it is there that he must kill the Jinn once and for all.

* * *

Chapter 35

The world Sam and I found ourselves in felt very far from home. A simple fall down a well seemed to have been much further than we could ever know, for now we stood within some kind of rocky cave, a damp and cool space where every noise echoed into darkness. It was illuminated by rocks that glowed with a light unlike the sun.

"What do you think it is?" I whispered to Sam. There was the noise again; a distant hissing, both menacing and inviting.

He clutched the hilt of the sword so tightly that even through the dim I could see his white knuckles.

"Sireen," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Do you remember that story your mother told us?"

I considered it, but my mind was too high on alert to remember which one. She had enjoyed telling us many different stories before bed, all exciting and wondersome. How it still ached to think of her.

"It was that summer when we got lost on the river. The story about the basilisk. He was a snake that could kill just by looking at you. In order to defeat it, you can't look it in the eye," Sam explained.

It felt like my heart suddenly froze over. "It's a—it's a _basilisk_?"

"I don't know for sure," he whispered urgently, "but regardless, promise me you won't look into its eyes."

Stunned, I nodded in agreement. A cold moment passed, and we continued forward without a sound, through the cave along one of the paths, unsure of where it would lead.

"I want to see it before it knows where we are," Sam said quietly through the dark. "I'm going to climb up some rocks to see if I can get a better view of this place."

He left me the sword and began to scale the cavernous wall. There were many footholds, and rocks that jutted out of the side so one could easily reach a height. I waited at the bottom as he ascended, my eyes glued on his darkening figure.

The cave fell into silence.

I shivered, and not just from the cold air. And as I looked up, I was suddenly aware of something falling through the air, light as a feather.

I blinked. A petal, soft as velvet and gold as the summer sun, landed upon my brow. With unsure fingers, I grasped it and stared at it in curiosity. The petal shone plump and vibrant, as if it were only just plucked from a flower. And then—there were more, hundreds more, flitting down from the hanging darkness, drifting, as if from a tree.

"Sam," I hissed, as loud as I dared. "Something's happening!"

The petals continued to rain down, and with them brought the familiar summer fragrance of the garden where Sam and I would pick the flowers and make our wishes…

Jumping down from a ledge, Sam reappeared through the darkness, shaking petals from his hair. "There's something up there you have to see," he whispered.

In order to follow him I had to leave the sword behind.

We climbed up onto what seemed a new level of this strange cave, where yet another cavern was cut into the rock and illuminated by the cool stone. Up ahead, something gleamed.

"This is a place of magic," I said.

"It is indeed," Sam replied. "Look."

It was a stone doorway set into the back of the cavern, and an ancient looking door stood ajar in the frame, revealing a bright light pouring in from the other side. I squinted at it from afar, my heart leaping. "A way out of here, perhaps?"

"One of the ways," Sam said softly. "I've seen this before. It's a door to another world."

Just then, the monstrous hissing echoed through the cave again—only this time, it sounded more like laughter.

Sam stood rigid, listening intently. I gazed into his golden eyes wondering what was going through his mind. His gaze met mine.

"I have to destroy the Jinn. And once I do, I'm going through that door."

I could think of nothing to say. His words were incomprehensible.

"I'm sorry I didn't have the strength to tell you the truth," Sam continued. The familiar sadness was now resting comfortably in his gaze again. "I knew the Jinn was inside of me, but I refused to believe it anyway. I should never have come back."

"That's not true," I said sharply. "You were right to come back, Sam. I waited years for you to come back, and when you did, I failed you—because I didn't recognize you. Because I didn't let myself remember." My stomach tightened with my last words, and I forcefully swallowed down the sorrow that surged through me.

Gently, Sam took my hands in his. "When we're through here, it will be time to say goodbye. But promise me now you won't forget again."

Before I could answer, the sound of laughter echoed through the cave again, slicing the air between us as if by the talons of a terrible creature.

* * *

To my readers- I am sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have suffered writer's block and decided to remove myself from the story for a while. I am getting back into it now and will be updating more regularly, as the story is finally almost over! I promise there will be closure. Sorry this chapter was short. I am writing the next part now. Please leave some feedback if you have thoughts or opinions.


	36. Chapter 36

Sam placed his finger to his lips, and with very little sound, ripped two separate strips of fabric from his sleeve. He made folds out of them and handed one to me.

"Wear this band over your head, and be ready to pull it down if you sense the serpent's eyes upon you," he said in my ear. "I can sense that is nearby, and knows where we are."

The cave was now eerily silent.

Sam and I climbed down back to the ground level, retrieving the sword left behind. Somehow, it didn't feel like enough. The cave loomed around us uncertainly as we kept forward upon the passageway. From above, the strange flower petals rained down again.

 _It's an enchantment_ , I realized inwardly. But why was the past echoing around us this way? Did it mean our childish wishes had led us to this curse? Did it symbolize the end of this war?

Suddenly, Sam halted and listened. A dark, twisting passageway to the left of the path faded from our vision, but that's where he led us. We descended the passageway into what felt like the belly of a beast.

* * *

For a short time, there was only the muffled sound of our footsteps. The cave path had fallen into shadow and silence. We were both hyper-aware of the sound of our falling footsteps, however carefully we tread upon the stone. My hands twitched in anticipation; at even the slightest sound of our foe, I was prepared to cover my eyes with the blindfold Sam had made. But what we encountered then, I had _not_ anticipated…

The path ahead of us brightened, and there appeared the outline of a human standing in the shadows. Sam and I halted abruptly. Before us he brandished the sword.

"Who are you?" My cousin demanded.

The figure stepped forth into the light. Tarana's face was wreathed in shadows but she grinned towards us. "Sister?" she said. "Is that you?"

"Tarana!" I gasped in disbelief.

Before I could step forward, Sam held onto my arm. With a meaningful look, he shook his head. My insides froze.

Slowly, I turned my gaze back toward the figure. Tarana's face began to contort itself, her features sliding grotesquely about. "Sireen," her voice was unnaturally deep, "help me."

"Go!" Sam yelled to me, just as the creature that was my sister broke into a run. She charged towards us, her elongated mouth hanging open in a demonic snarl. She lunged for me, her claw-like hands stretching my way. Sam intercepted her. The sword made no sound as it buried into her monstrous body. She, or whatever it was, slid to the ground and burst into dust. We watched as the remains settled in a terrified silence.

 _What the hell was that?_

"It wasn't really Tarana," Sam said calmly. "Nothing here will be what it seems."

"Do you know where my sister is?" The question came out of me unexpectedly, but suddenly, I was desperate to know.

Sam shook his head and came over to me. "Sireen, you have to realize that I was gone. He—the Jinn—controlled me inside and out. I couldn't see or hear or even feel anything after I tried to kill him. He won."

"His time will soon be over," I said in a tone that sounded braver than I felt. "But I don't know what's happened to Tarana, or my father."

Laughter again erupted in the distance, echoing through the darkness of the cave.

A surge of adrenaline blossomed inside of me. Anger suppressed my fear. "I've had enough of this," I whispered.

* * *

"Ezra!"

I urged my horse to wind its way through the chaos that was the mixture of my army battling the Necromancer's as the sultan's army joined the mix. Lord Terrowin's reanimated men shuffled through the snow, unphased by the unnatural climate change and keen on pressing forward in their leader's wake. His army was clearly pushing towards the palace gates, cutting down all in their way. I was suddenly eager on removing myself from the fray—if anything—I had to get inside the palace, where undoubtedly the Jinn was now pulling the strings of war.

Ezra could not hear me over the pandemonium. I watched as Lord Terrowin disappeared into the ranks of the sultan's army. Three armies, all chaos.

"Ezra!" I called out; he was not far behind Lord Terrowin now, but I knew there could be no way he'd fight the sultan's men. He was one. Why is why I needed him.

As I pushed through the madness unscathed, I realized Ezra was in the throes of his own battle. One of the Necromancer's dead had injured his horse and they were locked together in a clash of steel and struggle.

"Genius—summon the carpet. I need it, now!"

The lamp glowed faintly in response, and I hurriedly tucked it away again before charging toward Ezra, my sword trembling in hand. The dead soldier was impervious to the blows Ezra was serving him, and wrapped his hands around his legs, dragging him down to the snow. My horse maneuvered through the haze of war and with less difficulty than could have ever imagined, I slashed the dead man's arms and Ezra was released. In the next moment, he was up onto my horse and I was steering us away from the battle. The carpet was now a pinprick in the sky, and it was heading towards us.

"Can you show me a way into the palace?" I asked him over my shoulder.

"Of course," he said.

"Okay. Follow me." My horse sprang from the battle and met the carpet. I dismounted and climbed onto it. Ezra hesitated.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a carpet that flies," I hurriedly replied, "I don't know why it does that but it's safe. Come on!"

He followed suit. We rocketed into the air, over the sweeping battle of three armies. The palace loomed before us. There would be no turning back.

* * *

"Okay," Sam said quietly as we sprinted along the winding path, "I know the only way I can kill this beast is to behead it, so we have to try and create some sort of distraction. In the meantime, the Jinn is going to try and to trick us. He can create illusions that are powerful enough to hurt us—but we'll deal with those as they come. Our main goal is to draw out the Beast from its hiding place."

"And all we have is one sword," I added.

"Yes. And due to being possessed, I'm out of practice. I don't suppose you've been wielding a sword much, lately?"

I laughed in spite of myself.

"I don't suppose you really can kill a beast such as this with just a sword, can you?" I said meekly.

The silence between us suddenly seemed loud.

We emerged through a dark passageway into a chamber shrouded in shadows. The air smelled rotten here, as if it were a sign that evil was surely lurking within. Sam halted. A fleeting glimpse of fear passed over his face.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Cousin." It was a voice we heard emerge from the shadows beyond us. It was Sam's voice, though he had said nothing.

I looked into the darkness and realized a figure was coming toward us.

 _No, no not again…_

"Hell lives inside of me now," the voice croaked, becoming slightly deeper. Sam, or rather, his dark shadow, came into view. The deep, black eyes bore in to me.

Sam, the real Sam, stepped between us. "How many times must I send you back into the shadow?" His voice was steady and strong.

"We are here together," the shadow Sam replied. "We will always be together."

My cousin lunged forward with the sword, but the shadow vanished before the blade came down. In the next moment, something seized me from behind. In front of me was the apparition, its black eyes ever closer now. Its hands encircled my neck tightly.

"I have a message from the Jinn. He will kill you," it said darkly, "he has every intention of making sure your bones will be forgotten down here. You who hath damned him. You who _deceived_ and betrayed the ones you love in order to defy him. You have no power here-" The fingers gripped harder and harder as the shadow spoke, strangling me…

The image of my cousin before me blurred as I stared back into his evil, hateful eyes. I could no longer breathe as his hands were ripped away from me. The shadow fell; Sam wielded a rock in his fist. My cousin intercepted his shadow counterpart with a deadly blow to the head. I stumbled back, gasping for air as the shadow met its defeat. Pain pulsed through my neck as my lungs filled with air.

I sank to the ground and put my head in my hands. Shame and fear and hopelessness crashed over me all at once, and for the first time since the day we had discovered the lamp, I realized that Sam wasn't the only victim of the Jinn's treachery.

The Jinn had taken away my soul mate.

The Jinn had destroyed my family, and killed my mother. Of that I was sure.

And it was because of the Jinn that I had to leave Aladdin, who was now undoubtedly fighting for his life.

I felt my cousin sit down beside me.

"It's almost over," he said softly. "He can't defeat us if we're a team."

I threw my arms around him and held on tightly. It was there that I found the strength to get up again.

* * *

The carpet soared high above the palace as Ezra scouted for an entry point undeterred by enemies. I leaned forward into the breeze, my heart pounding harder than I could bear. The terror of finding Sireen dead knotted inside of me. After all this time, I still wasn't sure if she loved me as I loved her. If we ever made it through all of this alive, I decided, there would be just one thing I would ask of her.

And then I would leave.


	37. Chapter 37

"We decided to break into the Sun tower, where the sultan consulted with his war council. The chamber was empty, so Ezra and I surveyed the palace grounds. Beyond the wall upon the desert was the horrific scene of war; The Necromancer's army was pushing through the sultan's ranks to get to the palace. Behind them was my army, led by Qadir. They were pursuing the Necromancer, but his army of dead men seemed endless, emerging from the desert cold in infinite hordes. Ezra squinted into the distance.

"Who are they and why do they come?"

"It is the Necromancer," I replied. "He's after the lamp. He thinks he can use his army to defeat the Jinn and gain immortality."

"He was Tarana's friend," Ezra recalled. "I remember him. We should have realized what his intent here was, in the middle of the desert and upon Tarana's court."

"I heaved a sigh and turned away from the scene sprawling across the snowy desert. "It's too late to dwell on any of that," I said. "We need to find the royal family… and the Jinn." Inside the folds of my shirt where it was hidden, the lamp momentarily blazed hot, as if in protest. "Do you know anything of their whereabouts?"

Ezra considered this carefully. "Not of Sireen's, but Tarana would be locked away with her father. I'll go to the dungeons." In a flash, he was gone.

And then Genius emerged from the lamp, fuming, before me. "This is much too risky."

"Listen. If we get through this and I find Sireen, you will be free. I will honor my half of the bargain if you honor yours," I said.

His face clouded with anger. "Facing my brother was not a part of the deal. I could hear him calling to me—beckoning me closer so he could destroy me and gain his freedom. His powers are destructive, and he will stop at nothing to reach his goal, especially after all this time-"

"We don't even know where he is," I interrupted. "He does not know I am the wish holder, and I plan to keep the lamp hidden for as long as it takes to get Sireen out of here."

Genius vigorously shook his head, seemingly to indicate there was more to the story than I understood. "You can't get her out of here," he said calmly. "Only she can. You are meant for other things."

"What does that mean?"

"I was there when she met with the Oracle. She chose to come here to face the Jinn alone. There is another foe—he is out there upon the sand this very minute, drawing closer. The Necromancer's army will overtake the sultan's, and then they will invade this kingdom. Lord Terrowin is close—too close. And if I recall correctly, there is one person who can stop him. He prophesized it himself."

"Me," I whispered defeatedly.

Genius nodded.

Was this how it was meant to happen? Sireen was why I came back, but it was for naught. My enemy had followed me.

"Is there truly nothing I can do?" I asked.

The Genie shrugged and gestured to the desert. "Look at what is happening. There is _much_ you can do."

I faced the battle again. The Necromancer's army was cutting through the sultan's ranks, and my own army behind them, falling behind in the confusion. I studied it carefully.

"The sultan's men cannot survive an assault of this magnitude. They must retreat."

"There is no one leading them," Genius pointed out.

I took another deep breath, gathering my bearings for the decision I was about to make. I wasn't giving up on Sireen—I would never give up. But Genius was right; the war was about to be won by Lord Terrowin and his undead army.

"How do I make them follow me?"

"You know how."

"A wish? But I've only got one left-"

"Trust me. I'm on your side, Aladdin."

I swallowed hard. "Okay then. Let's do this."

* * *

My final wish was made, and thus Genius was liberated from the lamp. But this was only the beginning.

He handed me a horn ornately adorned with rubies. "When you blow this, the sultan's men will respond to you, even while under the Jinn's control. You will have two armies at your disposal against the Necromancer. Use them wisely. And as for this-" Genius held up the lamp that he was no longer mortally attached to, "this could still be of some use to us."

Upon the carpet we flew back over the desert. Below, Lord Terrowin's army was ever nearer the kingdom wind howled around me as the carpet tore across the sky. I put my lips to the horn and blew into it deeply. The sound rang out so powerfully that I'm sure it was heard in the Lost Cities. The commotion below seemed to hesitate. I was too high up to distinguish any of the faces below, but somehow I could already feel The Necromancer's gaze fixed upon me. Again I placed my lips to the horn and blew, and the carpet flew back towards the palace gates. I watched anxiously as the sultan's army responded to the call. With the undead army heavy upon their ranks, falling back was a slow process. But they obeyed the call, and from my place in the sky I watched with satisfaction as the sultan's men flooded back towards the gates.

"Genius, you were right!" I exclaimed.

"Look out!" he responded, forcibly pushing me down low upon the carpet just as the buzz of an arrow whizzed over us. It had missed me by seconds.

"It's Lord Terrowin," Genius remarked bitterly.

 _Here we go again_ , I thought.

"Just stay low while on the carpet," Genius instructed, "I'll keep an eye on him."

My life was in the genie's hands, but there was no time to think about that. I stepped off the carpet and onto the bastion on top of the palace walls and blew the horn once again. The gates were opened, and the sultan's men left the Necromancer's army behind upon the desert threshold.

I watched as the men filled the courtyard, their volume of thousands quickly filling the courtyard and spilling out into the palace grounds. Outside the walls, the Necromancer's army pressed forward towards the palace. They would soon catch up…. And then what?

"Aladdin!"

It was Ezra. With him was Sireen's sister, the princess Tarana. They ran towards us, emerging from the wall tower.

"Did you find Sireen?" I asked urgently.

Ezra shook his head. "Both Sireen and Sam are missing. Wherever they are, it's not inside the palace anymore. Also, the sultan has been bewitched; he can be no use to us right now."

"It's _you_ ," Tarana said incredulously, looking at me in disbelief. "You were the one who left with my sister!"

"It's a long story," I said hurriedly, "Right now, Lord Terrowin's army is being held up in the desert by the army of the Wandering City. Your men are safe, but we need to defend the kingdom, because they are coming."

Tarana's eyes widened as she looked towards the battle. "There is no time to lose," she said automatically. Ezra, take charge down there. Send the archers to their positions and tell the rest of the ranks to defend the walls; we will need soldiers in the city to protect our people." Ezra bowed his head to Tarana and disappeared down the steps into the tower.

I stared at her, unsure of what was coming next.

She looked back at me, her eyes calculating. "So it's the prince Aladdin my sister lied to me about," she said. "I beg you to tell me, how did we end up here?"

I reached into my shirt and pulled out the lamp. "This is the answer to all of your questions." I pointed, "And out there, the Necromancer is ready to break into this kingdom and seize power in order to find it."

Tarana gasped as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

"I can defend these walls while Ezra fortifies the city," she said, "But I haven't any other men left to spare. And our allies are hundreds of miles away…"

"I nodded. "I know. That's why I'm going out there. I'm going to give him what he wants.

The lamp?" she said. "But isn't it valuable?"

"Not anymore." I explained, "But he doesn't know that.

"Don't be so quick about the lamp," Genius spoke up. "It still has one trick left in it. Come, Aladdin. Let me tell you a secret…

* * *

"Raise the white flag!" Tarana shouted to the bannermen.

It was the universal symbol for surrender. But it was only to be temporary. I stood before the closed gates, facing the desert. I waited for Tarana's signal; the gates would open and I would go out into the desert with nothing but a horse, my sword, and the lamp.

"As I stood there waiting, the world fell into a sleepy silence. My thoughts returned again to Sireen. I closed my eyes until I felt the sudden sting of sunlight upon my eyelids. The gates were now opening, and so I walked into the desert alone to face the Necromancer.

* * *

Somewhere along the way, the stone beneath our feet turned into sand. Sam walked in front of me, leading the way with caution. The more we progressed into this strange world of the Jinn, the more uneasy I felt. Somehow, being here felt all too… familiar. But I didn't dare say that out loud.

The cavern halls began to dim and fade around us. The air was no longer damp and cool; in fact, it was arid like the desert that lay at the feet of my kingdom.

But it couldn't be…

"It's like a dream," Sam whispered.

"It's not a dream," I said softly. "It's a memory."

Surrounding us now were towering sand dunes, burnt orange in the glorious setting sun, a star like a flaming pumpkin lowering slowly into the horizon. I stopped.

"Sam," I said suddenly. "You have to tell me this now; do you remember what happened that day? The day we found the lamp?"

Sam turned to face me, his expression conflicted.

"You ran ahead of me," I explained hurriedly, "I remember we were running. I couldn't see you over the dunes, but I knew you were near. The sun set and darkness was spreading over the sky. When I found you… there it was. You said you could hear a voice coming from it…"

Sam gazed at me intently as I spoke, as if trying to remember it for the first time. I continued carefully, "You stopped me from getting near the lamp because it seemed dangerous, but then I remember you picking it up and then—you were gone. Your body was there, but _you_ were gone."

"It was calling to me," Sam said slowly. "I remember it now."

I untied the strip of fabric Sam had used to make me a blindfold and used it to tie back my hair. "This time, I have to ask you not to hold me back. It's a mistake we can't make again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm going to use my magic to bewitch the Jinn. Tarana always told me it was used for dancing—I should've known all along how to use my power. But I think I've figured it out at last."

Sam placed his hands on my arms and looked at me in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that you look the Jinn in the eye?!"

I nodded. "The Oracle told me I could do this, and I believe her. You have to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sireen," he said fervidly, "But I can't let you risk yourself for me. I'll protect you if it's the last thing I can do."

"Sam," I said pleadingly, "I'm here for a reason! To prove to you that you are not alone. That you never were. We've been in this together from the start, and together we must end it."

He fell silent. I could see it in his eyes—trust. He would let me lead the way. I turned back toward the blazing sun as it lowered behind the dunes. "Just make sure you have my back in case anything goes wrong," I said, stepping forward.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't know how long my cousin and I were in that strange place, searching for the Jinn. As we progressed through the cave-like world, we encountered obstacles, all merely illusions, growing weaker and weaker one after another.

 _The Jinn's trickery is running out now_ , I thought.

As we walked, the cave around us seemed to fade away in the dimness, swallowing us whole. When it spit it us back out, the scenery changed; around us hung a thick, soggy mist. The laughing, hissing, whatever it was that we had been following all this way had echoed away and did not seem to return. Standing there in the mist, it felt like we were alone.

"Which way do we go?" I whispered aloud.

"I think we're _here,_ " Sam replied. "He's got us right where he wants us."

My cousin's lank hair hung dampened to his shoulders. The humidity around us was overwhelming, yet cool.

I looked into Sam's beautiful golden eyes. "The Jinn is afraid of us. He won't come out; I can feel it."

Sam gazed around us into the fog. "I think you're right."

"Sam—can I ask one thing?"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

As I opened my mouth to answer, a strange noise suddenly sliced through the mist between us, like a blade. Sam gripped his sword, and readied himself for an attack.

"There's no use in fighting anymore," said the Jinn. His voice came through the mist, but we couldn't tell from which direction. It surrounded us.

"Sireen, cover your eyes," my cousin whispered.

I pulled the cloth over my eyes as the Jinn's voice rung around us, "The boy knows too much," he hissed. "The boy with the lamp damned me. The girl with the lamp tricked me. But now we are all trapped here together at the end of things, no matter who crossed whom."

"I will give you a swift and merciful death," said Sam, "Even though you stole everything from me and promised to kill me and everyone I loved slowly. I know you are nothing now."

" _Nothing_ ," the Jinn hissed. "is all that you have left."

"You lie, _filth_. You've always lied. Now show yourself!"

There was a short silence before the Jinn replied. "Step forward and behold me."

I caught hold of Sam's hand and shook away the cloth from my eyes. Together we stepped forward, hand in hand.

"You will see the truth of what I am," the Jinn hissed.

Enshrouded in mist, whatever was left of the Jinn stood before us. A skeletal form of a man, sunken and hallowed, withering away before our very eyes.

 _His eyes…_

The Jinn's gaze fixed upon me like steel from a thousand flaming daggers. I gasped in pain as the evil light from his eyes held me.

" _Sireen!_ " Sam's voice seemed very far away. As the Jinn held me in his gaze, it was as if we were alone. I could barely perceive my cousin anymore.

 _You know why I came_ , I said to the Jinn in my head. Undoubtedly he could hear me there.

 _Your cousin is already damned. Why sacrifice yourself for a lost cause?_

His gaze could've—and should've been killing me. But it was not just me under a spell; I, too, was producing magic, and it had been waiting inside of me all of this time. The Jinn, too, was trapped in my gaze.

 _Take me or have nothing,_ I said. _But my cousin will go free._

"Look away! You must look away!" Sam's voice echoed desperately from far away.

 _He is mine. He is still mine…._ Before me, I could see into the Jinn's dark, corrupted soul. It swirled with unrest and damnation; from deep inside there were screams, the sound of someone trapped. A lightness trapped inside the dark, evil mass.

 _Take me!_ I urged the Jinn, screaming into the darkness silently. _Take me, and may your soul swiftly rot!_

The Jinn seemed to grab me, but not physically. I could feel my insides being pulled and prodded. My inner strength was still too strong for the Jinn to seize control of, but he was trying. The more he tried to seize me, the less of a hold he had over Sam. I could see inside of the Jinn, and the last piece of Sam still left there were beginning to loosen, to abandon its captor. It glowed like the rising sun—so that's what a pure heart looks like? The sun.

 _Free yourself!_ I urged Sam's fragmented soul as it struggled to release itself from the Jinn's grasp. I could feel my hand stretching out towards it. _Come to me!_

Just as we had fallen down the well, mine and the Jinn's soul now fell through all time and space. Through him I saw through Sam's eyes, everything he had experienced. Through him I could even see my own face, regarding Sam with distrust when he first returned. I saw Aladdin and I upon the carpet, flying away the night Sam fell into the darkness.

The Jinn laughed as he felt my sorrow. _Is this the darkness you are asking for, girl? We can share it, you and I, we can BE it…._

Sam's soul still gleamed, bright as ever, within the Jinn's confines—but now it was undoubtedly beginning to break through.

 _This piece is poison,_ spoke the Jinn. _It will corrupt you if you take it._

If only I could've just reached out and grabbed it—but that was not possible. The piece was listening to my voice, following my words.

 _Into me! Into me!_ I urged it.

"Sireen! Stop it, you are dying!" It was Sam's voice again, wherever he was. He couldn't know what was truly happening.

 _No….No!_ The Jinn growled. I could feel his grasp weakening as Sam's soul tore away from his, fluttering ever nearer to me.

 _Good—closer now!_ I called to it. _I am just here! Come to me and I promise I will never let go!_

I saw its light and felt its warmth, I sensed its longing and hope as it drew nearer. The Jinn was in a rage of despair; with his remaining strength he wrapped his evil around me and squeezed. I didn't look away from the light, but now I was truly suffocating.

 _Beautiful, beautiful soul…_ I said. _Come to me and we will be free._

The Jinn's horrible screams were the last thing I perceived before the darkness consumed me.


	39. Chapter 39

As I walked out of the gates and crossed the chilly desert terrain towards the Necromancer, I was suddenly struck by the sound of snow crunching beneath my feet as I made my way through the biting breeze. Lord Terrowin's army leered and snarled at me as I approached, and the villain himself rode forth upon his horse, a great bow secured in his grasp.

 _I don't like the look of that thing…_

The Necromancer stopped at what I could only guess was about three yards before me. Even from the distance, I could see his eyes gleaming with wrath. Behind him, his dead men were fighting my army. Behind me was the sultan's army, preparing for a siege.

Without a word, he drew his bow and knocked an arrow into place, his elbow pulled back to his ear.

"I have killed young princes with this bow before, and I would be just as delighted to kill false ones too. The arrow is tipped with a poison that has no cure upon this land," he said. His rigid position held me captivated. My fingers flew to my shirt.

"I am here to make a deal," I said, holding up the lamp.

Suspicion gave way upon his face.

"If I give you this lamp, you must agree to send your dead men back to their graves and leave this kingdom. I know this is what you want, and I will give it to you, upon your word that you will leave." I hoped I sounded convincing and confident, of which I was truly neither. But the Necromancer held the lamp in his sharp gaze.

"You need not try to deceive me," he said, "I know the genie only serves one master."

"I have made all my wishes! The genie awaits a new master now—if you accept my deal."

The Necromancer's eyes flashed as he considered my words. Around us the wind picked up and behind him, the battle raged on. At last, he relaxed his bow arm and lowered his aim.

"Come forth, then."

 _Not a chance,_ I thought.

"The lamp is in exchange for you army. Send them back to their graves and then I will come forth."

Lord Terrowin laughed. "Well then it seems that we have arrived at an impasse, as neither of us trusts in this spontaneous agreement of yours.

"Are you a fool? You've already been defeated! Turning away your army is your last chance of getting the lamp," I said.

"Or is it?" He answered, again raising his bow.

The arrow was aimed at me, of course, but where it would hit I could not guess. Nor did I want to find out.

 _He needs to take the lamp from you_ , the Genie had said. _When he accepts the lamp the enchantment will take place_.

I began to walk forward, slowly, my hands held up in the shivering air.

"Meet me half way!" I called to him. "And then surrender your army!"

In response, and to my sincerest astonishment, the Necromancer waved his arm through the air and the fighting dead behind him all dropped at once, lifeless once again upon the snow covered desert. The Wandering City army kept their weapons brandished, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Take it," I said quickly, pacing towards the Necromancer with the lamp held out. "Take it and leave. It's yours."

"Set it down," said the Necromancer, his arrow still aimed.

I stopped. I didn't know if the enchantment would still work if I set it down. The spell could be compromised… but I couldn't give that away.

"You're breaking my trust," I said boldly. "Take it from my hands to show goodwill that you will keep your promise and the army will not return."

The Necromancer laughed again. "As you wish."

I watched, as if it time itself had slowed to a crawl, as the Necromancer flexed his bow arm, pulling his elbow back to his ear. Even so, I didn't have time to react. The arrow sliced through the space between us and swiftly pierced me, like a strike of lightning. The next thing I could feel, I was falling through the air. The lamp was still in my grasp as I hit the ground.

The Necromancer stood over me, his silhouette dark against the sky. "It's not personal, it's just business. But you will most certainly die." Then, he bent down and retrieved the lamp. My body felt numb; paralyzed with pain. I tried to speak, but the words were caught in my chest.

Above me, the Necromancer stroked the lamp. "At last," he murmured to himself. "The power of the Jinn will surrender to me."

I felt a tightening in my chest; I rolled over and coughed blood onto the sand. It has finally stopped snowing, and the wind was pushing away the ice. "No," I gasped. Only one word could I manage.

He looked down upon me with a strange sneer. "I almost feel sorry for you," he said. "To die in such a painful way. I've seen it before—not pretty." Then he returned his attention to the lamp. "Show me the Genie."

The lamp began to glow in his hands; I could see it even though my eyes struggled to remain open. A look of discomfort dawned upon Lord Terrowin's face. He seemed to desire to drop the lamp, but was suddenly unable.

"What is this?" he demanded, his tone frantic. His face contorted into rage and pain as his hands morphed into the sides of the lamp. A cry of agony erupted from his lips.

"The lamp," said the Genie, who appeared suddenly before the Necromancer, "has a new master now."

Lord Terrowin's screams were lost in the biting wind; his hands turned to gold, as well as his arms. His body twisted and warped as the lamp sucked him inside.

I closed my eyes.

"Help him!" screamed a voice. "He's dying!"

There was the sound of a horse, a faint and distant feeling of strong arms hauling me up.

"Get him home," the Genie spoke.

 _Home_ , I thought. _I never had a home_.

* * *

"Sireen—Sireen, can you hear me?"

"Sam," I gasped, opening my eyes. The world shifted into focus. I felt as if I had just woken from the dead. As if I had been sleeping for a thousand years. But I remembered Sam.

His red and wearied eyes scrutinized me in disbelief. "You're alive."

"Where are we?"

Sam glanced around. I then realized he was holding me in his arms, as if I had fallen. "We're still here, wherever here is," he said with a hint of relief. "The Jinn is gone. You killed him."

I sat up. The strange cave beneath our world still surrounded us. Rock walls, twisting off into the darkness…

"Look there," said Sam, nodding toward a shadowy corner.

I squinted into the darkness and could perceive the outline of a statue, still and waiting. _The Oracle._

"Well done, princess," she spoke. "And to you, Samuel Summerlight. You are more than you think."

I pulled Sam's hand towards my heart, and pressed it tightly there. "The Jinn really had you," I said. "So I stole you back, only that piece is now inside of… me. I don't know if I can return it to you."

Sam grinned. "You can have it. I trust you."

"Then it is done," spoke the Oracle. "And now the time has come that you say goodbye. The tides of time are pressing us all forth, and we cannot fight it. You know the path that awaits you, Samuel Summerlight."

"Say goodbye?" I said.

Sam looked away, his eyes filled with sadness.

"Why would we say goodbye?" I demanded.

"Because I can't go back," he replied. "The Oracle has advised me to go through the door to another world."

Anger and despair bubbled in my heart. "No," I insisted. "That's not necessary, Sam. The Jinn is dead—all can be right again."

Sam slowly shook his head.

I could feel tears burning in my eyes, though I fought them back. "It will be alright because I'll _make_ it alright."

Silently, he hugged me close.

"Please don't do this," I said. "You don't _have_ to leave, I promise-"

"He's made a hard choice," said the Oracle. "He has written it in the stars. It must be done."

I gazed furiously into Sam's golden eyes. He helped me to my feet.

The door was only a short distance before us; still ajar, illuminated with the light from beyond.

"Promise me you won't forget," he said, repeating his earlier words.

I swallowed hard, trying to appear brave. But I knew I would never see him again.

"I didn't know it would end like this," I said weakly.

He placed his fingers lightly beneath my chin. "Hey," he said. "We'll never truly be apart again. There's a piece of me inside you now, remember? You'll have to look after it and keep it out of trouble."

I was going to retort, but he silenced me with a tight embrace. "Goodbye, dear cousin," he whispered.

It took every fiber of my being to let him go as he turned towards the door.

"Go with courage, Samuel Summerlight," said the Oracle, "for you will begin again."

Sam nodded silently and placed his hand upon the door, pushing it open. The light was stunning.

"It's beautiful….," he said.

And then he stepped through the door and disappeared.

I fell to my knees and allowed my heart to bleed.

"Princess, you cannot stay here," said the Oracle.

"Then why are _you_ here!" I exclaimed in fury, pressing my fists against my eyes.

There was a short pause. "To give you this."

I opened my eyes after what seemed like an eternity. Lying before me were two sharp pegs with sturdy handles.

"You still have to get yourself out of the well," she said.

I took the pegs into my hands and allowed the first and last of my tears to fall.

Sam _was_ brave to step into the unknown, and suddenly I realized it would be brave of me to return to the familiar.

 _There are people waiting for you up there._

"Are you ready now to make the climb?" The oracle asked.

I swallowed hard. "Yes," I said. "Yes, I'm ready."


	40. Chapter 40

I returned to the well and gazed up at the faint light above. Drafts of chilly air whistled down to where I was standing. I could see or hear nothing else of the above world.

I ran my fingers against the stony wall, searching for a starting point.

The first few times I got a grip on the wall and started to climb, I only made it a couple of yards up before losing my grip and falling back down. I landed on my back the first time and was winded, needing a few minutes to recover before trying again. The pegs that the Oracle gave me were sturdy, but the wall was cold and hard; finding a weak point was challenging.

On my long and arduous journey climbing up the well I tried to relive all the memories I had shared with Sam, willing myself to not forget even a second of time. Inside I knew, of course, that there would be things I would forget. Like the sound of his voice, or the things we would wish for when we were kids. The realization stung me in such a peculiar way—after all, I did promise him I would never forget again. But how much can one keep, after they say goodbye to someone forever?

 _There's a piece of me inside you now. Look after it…._

At least I had that.

The air became cooler as I climbed; I glanced up— _nearly there_!

Time to go back. To begin again.

* * *

The world was different now; instead of the palace grounds being a haunting ghost town such as it were as Sam and I had left it, now it was abuzz with the usual crowd, restored to their true and lively selves. I emerged from the garden, relieved to find that the snow had seized and was now melting away as if it had never been. Courtiers and soldiers and all manner of palace officials filled the palace grounds, their voices carrying words that I could just barely pick up, myself being lost in the crowd—

As I made my way up the terrace steps, a hand caught my shoulder.

"Princess Sireen?"

I turned. It was Janus, my body guard, suddenly reprising his role of spy and hostage keeper. And I couldn't help but feel a wave of relief at the sight of him. _Maybe things are back to normal._

"You've been missing," he remarked." The whole city is searching for you. I'm supposed to-"

"—Take me to my father, yes, I know," I assured him. "Does that mean my father is— _recovered_?"

Janus bowed his head in reply. "I don't have any details. Please stay close and follow me."

Without a word we disappeared from the crowd and into the passageways that restricted the access of guests; Janus was leading me up to the Sun tower. By the dimming shadows falling upon the stair I realized the sun was setting.

Tarana was alone. She stood in front of the far window that overlooked the desert as I entered the room, her back to me. The last time I had seen her was the night of mine and Sam's betrothal, before Aladdin and I fled to the Lost Cities. Could she still be angry with me?

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come back," was the first thing I said.

She spun, her eyes wide in surprise. "Sireen? Sireen—what the hell, is that _really_ you?!"

In a flash she was grasping me, almost shaking me, yelling at me in a union of anger and utter relief. I held on to her to steady myself and let her wrath wash over me, and then she pulled me into the tightest, most desperate hug she had ever given me. "First you ran off to the Lost Cities with that boy and then we found out you were being held hostage there by Prince Ramkat and then—oh my god, you were right about Sam! The Jinn was hiding inside of him, and he's been missing too—and, how could you believe this? Lord Terrowin turned out to be some evil Necromancer with a dead army and tried to lay siege to the city-"

I wiggled out of her deathly grasp, catching my breath. "The Jinn is dead, Tarana," I said. "Sam and I destroyed him."

Her eyes were as round as teacups—never in my life had I ever seen her so helplessly bewildered. "You and Sam? Is Sam okay? Is he here too?"

I fell silent; how should I answer? Would she even believe me if I told the truth? She gazed at me impatiently as I pieced together my response.

"Tarana… when we were kids, do you remember Sam ever talking about different worlds?"

She shook her head, her eyebrows drawing close together.

"It's a long story."

"I have time," she said, leading us to the seats by the window. "No one will disturb us here."

So I started from the beginning. I told her about the day we found the lamp, and what really happened to Sam. I told her about how I hid the lamp for ten years and then lost it, only to find it again thanks to Aladdin. I told her about the three wishes and the carpet trip to the crystal caves. I told her about my suspicions of Sam when he mysteriously returned, and how Lord Terrowin told me he was seeking the lamp. I told her how Lord Terrowin stole it so Aladdin and I had to go after him to the Lost Cities, and then what a terrific, holy mess that had turned into. I told her how the Oracle showed me I could save Sam, and so I returned and we fell down the well…

The sun was long set after I was done with my story.

"It makes sense now," she said, "why Aladdin was sneaking around here. And how he suddenly commanded an army-" Then, her voice suddenly caught in her throat.

I looked up. "What is it?"

Sadness overwhelmed her eyes. "Sireen, Aladdin came here and chose to face Lord Terrowin himself when he was ready to lay siege on the city."

I stood up, my heart pounding. "What happened? Where is he?"

She shook her head. "He was wounded by the Necromancer, before the Necromancer got sucked into the lamp. His whole army fell at once, but nevertheless Aladdin was shot. Ezra and I rode out to him as it was occurring. I called for someone to get him help—a man on a horse appeared and rode off with him. I haven't heard of anything since then. I am so sorry."

"I know where he is," I said, staring out at the desert. "I have to go to him."

"Wait," Tarana interjected quickly. "Sireen, your family needs you right now. I need you right now. Father is recovering from being under the Jinn's spell—and, I just found out—Mother is too."

 _Mother?_

I felt as if I were waking up from some hundred year sleep. "Mother?"

Tarana nodded, grinning.

My mouth had gone dry as a bone, so I could hardly move my tongue to speak. "Tarana. When I returned here, Mother had died. There was a funeral for her and everything-"

"Don't be daft. She hasn't died; maybe it was some trick of the Jinn's. She's in her room, like always. They say she has been speaking in her sleep…"

My sister's voice trailed off behind me as I ran down the tower steps. _Mother is alive. She is alive._

Her room was dimly lit, which was usual. I approached her bed slowly emerging through the soft light in disbelief. My mother was there, lying upon her bed, eyes closed.

 _She was here the whole time. I was too stupid to question it._

"Mother," I whispered through the darkness.

Her dark hair lay upon her cheek. She exhaled through her nose and her lips parted. "Sireen…"

"Yes," I said, stepping forward. "I'm here."

I sat beside her and took her hand in mine. It was warm—hot, even.

"The cold," she murmured, "the cold came inside this room and… woke me up."

"The cold?"

Her hand tightened around mine, however gently.

"Yes. It was the snow."

Her breathing deepened as she seemed to fall back asleep. I sat with her until the sunlight came out again. She was, undoubtedly, alive. And she was recovering.

* * *

The summer was over now. Sam's arrival had marked the beginning, and his departure had marked the end. My mother and father were reunited after years of her mysterious sickness consuming her, revived by an even more mysterious remedy.

 _It was the snow…_

Maybe Lord Terrowin's treachery had not been all bad, if somehow it saved my mother. But then I remembered Aladdin.

Three days passed as I sat by my mother's side, my sister with me. My father was overseeing the kingdom, restoring it to normality after all the strange events had left it in confusion and disarray. Within that three days, Ezra admitted his love for Tarana. Then he was sent by my father to the Lost Cities to restore diplomatic ties. Tarana was not allowed to go with him, which was perfect for her. She needed more time to realize that she was in love with him, too.

My mother remembered very little of the past ten years, nor did she know what kind of illness had consumed her. She learned to stand again, and to walk. Her curtains were opened wide to allow the sunshine to pour into her room. I could've stayed at her side forever. But every night I dreamed of Aladdin, wounded and dying in the Wandering City.

On the dawn of the fourth day I could stand it no longer. As my mother awoke, I explained to her that I was going to meet a friend and that I would return in a few days. As I spoke, Tarana overheard. She pulled me into the hallway, her cheeks red with frustration.

"You can't go," she said. "Neither the sultan nor I will allow it."

"Why _not_ , Tarana? Truly, _why not_?"

"It doesn't make sense for you to disappear into the wild desert, searching for a city you may or may not find. You could die, especially if there is another storm-"

"The storms are over," I interrupted. "Summertime has passed. Listen, Tarana. You told me yourself Aladdin saved our kingdom. We owe him our friendship. And he's hurt—have you no conscience?!"

She sighed deeply. "What I have is a concern for my sister and our family. One day this kingdom will be mine— but what will be left for me here without my family?"

I took her hands into mine. "That's it. Family. Aladdin doesn't have a family—he has nothing. And he gave up the chance to have anything he wanted to help me. I am in debt to him, and my heart is breaking thinking about him. Tarana, Aladdin is our family now."

From the look in her eyes, I could see that she was beginning to understand. '

"Also, I have a secret way of getting to the Wandering City…." I whistled loudly, and in response the carpet fluttered towards us from around the corner, landing lightly upon the floor at our feet.

"What is _that_?" she asked.

I laughed. "Another gift from Lord Terrowin. Don't worry, it's perfectly safe."

Tarana lit a cigarette and exhaled dramatically. "I swear, Sireen," she said, "if I let you go, you owe me big time. I'm the one who will have to answer to Father about this."

"You are an expert at it, dear sister." I hugged her tightly, "Thank you."

On the floor, the carpet quivered in anticipation. I took it out to the garden, where trees and shrubs shielded the view from the palace. The wind was low and the sky was warm and mild.

"Okay, carpet," I said. "Take me to the Wandering City."

* * *

 _The next chapter will conclude this story._


	41. Final Chapter

When I came to, the healer of the Wandering City refused to let me see the wound. Her face was grave, her eyes avoiding mine. She wrapped a heavy bandage of hemp around my middle, hiding the wound and binding it tightly.

"God bless you, Aladdin," she said.

I stared out of my chamber window and tried to will the pain to subside. Periodically, the Healer returned with draughts that would help me sleep. At some point, I saw Genius's face.

"Is he…?" I breathed.

"Dead?" Genius offered. "Not quite, but he will be secure inside of here for all eternity," he said, tapping the lamp. "I'll make sure of that."

I breathed a rough sigh of relief, though it sent pain shooting through my body, like being pierced by a hundred arrows at a time.

"The arrow was poisoned," I remarked after a heavy silence.

"Indeed," he conceded.

"I don't feel like I… have much time left."

Genius bowed his head. After a while, he said, "If I could trade places with you, I would. I'm suddenly beginning to feel as if I've lived forever."

I tried to smile, but I was too weak. I thought of Sireen. She was all I had left to think about.

Genius seemed to understand. "My brother, the Jinn, is dead," he said. "I can feel it."

 _Dead._ That could mean Sireen is still alive—she had defeated him!

 _At least I'll die knowing she made it through._

"I'm tired, Genius."

He place his hand upon my shoulder. "Sleep, Aladdin. You need the rest."

* * *

One second the carpet was flying through the clear desert sky, and the next we descended into a strange haze that obscured and shaded the world. _This is the passage into the Wandering City,_ I noted to myself. We (the carpet and I) had been flying a great part of the day, but the carpet seemed to know where it was going.

We landed at the foot of the temple. The village was silent and solemn; I sensed it immediately. To my greatest surprise, though, the first person I encountered was Genius.

"How did you get here?" I asked as he met me at the foot of the steps.

He smiled wanly, his human form much more tangible than before. "Thanks to you, I have been on many perilous adventures myself of late."

"I'm glad you made it through," I said diplomatically. "I came here to find Aladdin."

"There's something you need to know," he said quickly, stepping in front of my path.

I halted, taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean Aladdin is most certainly going to die."

I don't know what I had expected to hear, but it wasn't that.

 _Never that._

And as it does on only the most agonizing of times, time stood still as I received the pain. On the outside, I held my composure.

"How do you know this?" I dared to ask.

His eyes regarded me with sincere regret. "The Necromancer tipped the arrow with a poison that has no cure upon this land. Aladdin is out of time; the poison is entering his heart."

I turned away from Genius, as if in a nightmare, and climbed the temple stairs steadily. I would not fall apart in front of Aladdin. I would be strong for him.

At his chamber door, I hesitated. My hand lay heavily upon the door handle.

 _Open the door._

Aladdin lay in his bed by the window. The sun was low in the sky behind him. He was asleep.

I sat at the foot of his bed in silence and listened to him breathe. Slowly, I reached my hand out to meet his. Our fingers came together, and his eyes opened.

"Sireen-" he began, immediately trying to sit up.

"SShh," I said quickly, steadying him, "you need to rest, Aladdin."

He pointed to the table beside me that held a draught. "That will give me strength," he said.

I placed the draught in his hands and he drank deeply. When finished, he gently placed the bottle down beside him. "You came back," he said.

"I—I was thinking, we could go on a trip," I said, my voice cracking.

He raised his eyebrows.

"To see the jungle."

Slowly, a smile drew across his face, making him look alive and well again. And for a second, I forgot that he wasn't- and I smiled too. I wish that moment would've lasted forever. I would trade anything to live it again. To feel the weightlessness of being in love, of being free. Time could not touch us. Evil could not touch us. In that moment, nothing could touch us.

"Do you—do you think you are well enough for this one?" I asked.

"Yes," said Aladdin, as if he could feel no pain. "I think so."

He squeezed my hand.

I helped him out of his bed, and as he stood he regained some strength. Through his shirt, I could see the blood-stained bandage. The carpet waited for us upon the balcony.

The carpet flew softly through the sky. Aladdin rested in my arms as we sailed above the desert.

The endless stretch of the hills and sands spread out before us, burnt golden in the setting sun.

"Any second now, we'll see the jungle," I told him.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he gazed into the horizon, his eyes lit gold from the sun. "I can see it already."

 _It's time to say goodbye._

"I love you, Aladdin."

Hot tears dropped from my eyes onto his shirt, but he didn't notice. His eyes were closing.

* * *

 _The End._


End file.
